Et Si ?
by Draynuy
Summary: Et si ce n’était pas Itachi mais sa sœur qui massacra le clan Uchiwa ? Et si Naruto considèrerait Kyubi comme son grand frère et que celui-ci le lui rendait ? Et si Naruto ait connu son père ?
1. Chapter 1 Déprimme et solution

Déprime et solution ?

_Bon je m'excuse, je crois que j'ai oublié de précisé certain point, l'habitude de fanfic-fr vous voyez !_

_Car en effet, pour ceux qui comme moi fréquente les deux sites, cette fanfic à d'abord été publié sur cet autre site._

_Pour continuer sachez que tant j'ai des chapitres en réserves je publierai au rythme d'environ un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours, après on verra bien._

_Ensuite ne vous attendez pas à voir souvent des ante- ou post-chapitres comme celui-ci, ce sera très mais alors très rare._

_Enfin Je fais ici le disclaimer pour la seule et unique fois : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, outre ceux que vous ne connaissez pas._

_Pour finir, à l'attention de ceux qui ne l'ont par encore lu, voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction, enjoy it._

BLAMM, bruits de course, REBLAMM. (Je sais onomatopées de merde.)

Dans son fauteuil un grand homme blond, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux azurés, soupira.

Son fils venait de rentrer, apparemment, d'une humeur massacrante, fait suffisamment rare pour que Minato Namikaze, ancien Hokage et actuellement Junin de son état, s'en inquiète.

Il déposa donc son livre à la couverture orange sur laquelle on pouvait lire 'Icha Icha Tactics', se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils.

Le shinobi entra donc dans la pièce, celle-ci, un carre de cinq mètre sur cinq, était belle et spacieuse, dans un coin on trouvait un lit, semi défait, avec à son pied une penderie, de taille moyenne et assez bien fournie, et un grand miroir dans le coin opposé.

De l'autre côté, dans un grand chaos, tout du matériel ninja et d'entraînement : kunais, cibles, parchemins, haltères, …

Entre les deux, sur la façade en face de la porte, il y avait une fenêtre, large de deux mètres, avec juste devant un bureau surchargée de boites de ramens, d'essais de sceaux et autre objets inidentifiables.

Enfin, juste à côté de la porte, une bibliothèque remplie de rouleaux et écrits en tout genre sur l'art ninja, d'ailleurs Minato en reconnu plusieurs de son cru.

Mais, mis à part les affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre, celle-ci semblait vide de monde.

Minato : _on peut avouer une chose à Naruto, même s'il ne vaut pas un clou en genjutsu et en illusions, il est imbattable en dissimulation et en sceaux. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, même Kaze, qui peut pourtant voir le mouvement du vent et sentir le moindre courant d'air, serait incapable de trouver ou mon renard se cache_.

Yondaïme se dirigea vers la seule partie de mur vide, malaxa son chakra et se mit à marcher sur ce dernier, deux mètres plus loin il fit quelques mudras et appliqua ses mains sur le plafond, un sceau apparu et s'illumina quelque seconde et à peine cela fut terminer qu'une trappe apparu.

Minato franchit l'ouverture pour se retrouver dans une sorte de faux-plafond aménagé en un 'défouloir' ; se retournant vers la partie la plus sombre de la pièce, le ninja vit sa copie conforme, âgée d'une douzaine d'année, la tête entre les genoux en train de pleurer.

L'ancien Hokage vint s'asseoir à côte de son fils et attendit en silence que ce dernier arrête de sangloter.

Après quelque minutes :

Min : Ca va mieux ?

Nar :…, incline la tête.

Min : Viens, on sera mieux au salon pour parler.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et descendit, suivit de près par son fils.

Installé au salon Minato attendit que Naruto prenne la parole, ce dernier ne semblant pas prêt de le faire, Minato se sacrifia.

Min : Bon, que c'est-il passer pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

Nar :…

Min (sévère) : NARUTO !

Nar : C'est Sasuke !

Min : _Aïe _Comment cela ? Je pensais que vous vous entendiez ces derniers temps ?

Nar : Moi aussi, mais il semblerait qu'il m'en veuille toujours pour l'examen de métamorphose.

Min : Ah ce fameux examen ou tu t'es transformer en le faucon de Kaze, celui-ci en fut jaloux pendant une semaine, il faut dire que rare sont les personnes qui, en dehors de son clan, y parviennent.

Nar : Eh bien Sasuke aussi en était jaloux, et aujourd'hui il me l'a bien fait comprendre !

Min : Raconte.

Nar (désespéré) : Il m'a charrié toute la journée car ce matin Iruka-sensei nous a annoncé que l'examen pour devenir genin était après le week-end et bien sur Sasuke en a profiter pour dire que je ne pourrais jamais passer l'examen final et je doit avouer que je crois qu'il n'a pas tort.

Min : _Ah oui le fameux examen du multicolonnage illusoire._ Eh bien quel est ce langage, ou est passé mon fils qui jure qu'il n'abandonne jamais et qu'il me dépassera pour devenir le plus grand des Hokages.

Nar (encore plus désespéré) : Mais je suis nul en illusion !

Min (avec un sourire) : J'avoue que tu as raison.

Nar (légèrement en colère) : Papa, tu m'aide pas la !

Min (agrandissant son sourire) : Je sais, j'ai dit ça pour que tu quitte ton état dépressif ; redevenant sérieux ; mais je crois avoir compris pourquoi tu ne sais pas faire d'illusions.

Nar (faisant les grands yeux) : Ah bon et c'est quoi ?

Min : C'est du au fait que tu possède beaucoup de chakra, trop pour que tu puisses le contrôler correctement pour les illusions, mais pour en revenir à l'examen je pense pouvoir t'aider à le réussir.

Nar (avec un sourire plein d'espoir) :C'est vrai ! Comment ?

Min : C'est une surprise mais cela va demander beaucoup de travail et d'entraînement, tu crois que ça ira ?

Nar (avec un sourire solaire) ; Sans aucun problème je t'adore papa.

Min (lui rendant son sourire) : Et moi je préfère te voir comme cela. Bon on commence tout de suite ?

???: « **Naruto ! **

Nar : Heu je crois que nii-san m'appelle.

Min : Ah ! Eh bien vas-y, je veille.

A ces mots Naruto ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans une salle, ressemblant à un immense cachot humide, devant d'immense grille.

Nar : Tu m'as appelé Kyu-nii-san ?

Derrière les grilles apparu alors un immense (je sais je me répète mais il faut bien enfoncer le clou) renard, environ cinq mètres de haut, possédant neuf queues, l'ancien bijuu Kyubi no-Yoko !

Kyubi : **Oui renardeau, j'ai écouté ta conversation avec ton père et je pense qu'il a raison**, **je rajouterais qu'en plus de ton chakra, déjà hors norme, tu dispose également du mien et que ton corps n'est pas assez mature pour une telle quantité de chakra et c'est pour cela que tu as du mal à le contrôler. **

Nar : Si tu me dis tout cela c'est que tu as une idée de solution en tête, non ?

Kyu : **C'est exact, je compte canaliser notre chakra mais cela va demander deux conditions !**

Nar : Lesquelles ?

Kyu : **La première est que tu vas devoir méditer. **

Nar (abasourdi) : Méditer ?!

Kyu : **Oui au moins une heure par jour. **

Nar : Tant que çà ! Bon s'il le faut, et la deuxième condition ?

Kyu : **Il nous faudrait un certain matériel que ton père devrait pouvoir nous fournir, s'il est d'accord. **

Nar : Il le sera si je lui explique correctement la raison mais il faudra combien de temps pour que mon corps arrive à supporter tout notre chakra ?

Kyu : **Environ quatre à cinq ans, bon paré pour les détails ?**

Nar : Oui ! Merci nii-san.

Kyu : **De rien renardeau, bon commençons, voila ce qu'il faut faire … **


	2. Chapter 2 Amis et explication

Amis et explication

_**Allez je suis de bonne humeur, j'ai reçu ma première review.**_

Deux jours plus tard à l'académie

Naruto arrive tranquillement à l'académie, il est habillé comme à son habitude d'un t-shirt orange avec par-dessus une veste-pull noire avec les épaulettes orange comme le symbole de son clan, un tourbillon, dans son dos et d'un pantalon noir mais en plus, cette fois-ci il porte, ce qui semble être une épée dans son fourreau. Celle-ci semble mesurer 1m50, son fourreau est noir avec des reflets métalliques, la garde est faite d'un métal qui semble rare, il est de couleur noire mais en regardant avec attention on y voit des reflets bleu, rouge, et améthyste, et est recouverte à la poignée d'un cuir rouge, le tout est attaché dans le dos de Naruto à l'aide d'une lanière de cuir orangée.

Naruto entre à l'académie et va s'installer à sa place habituelle tout en gardant contre lui son 'épée'. A peine fut il installé que

???: Alors baka, tu as osé venir alors que tu sais parfaitement que tu vas échouer ?

Naruto se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler, c'était un jeune garçon d'environ sa taille, c'est-à-dire 1m55 à peu près, le teint pale, les cheveux ébène coiffés en pique sauf deux mèches encadrant son visage, et possédant des yeux onyx.

Nar : Détrompe-toi Sasuke, contrairement à toi, témé, je compte réussir cette épreuve haut la main.

Sas : Comme toujours tu fanfaronnes mais je sais que tu es incapable de faire une illusion, tu es et resteras toujours un bou…

???: SASUKE !!!

La personne, qui venait de crier, était une jeune fille ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sasuke si ce n'était qu'elle avait les cheveux longs et détachés, encadrant parfaitement son visage.

En voyant la jeune fille Sasuke soupira et alla s'installer à sa place

Nar : Yo merci Saya

Saya : De rien, tu sais je suis désoler du comportement de mon frère.

Nar : Ce n'est rien, je m'y suis habitué à force

Saya :_ Je ne sais pas comment il fait, moi j'ai toujours envie de lui taper dessus. _Si tu le dis, sinon tu as résolu ton petit problème ?

Naruto adorait Saya, étant la jumelle de Sasuke il est normal qu'elle lui ressemble pourtant autant elle lui ressemblait physiquement autant elle se différenciait de lui le mentalement, c'était le jour et la nuit surtout depuis quatre ans, depuis le massacre presque total du clan Uchiwa par Sayuki Uchiwa, sœur aînée de Saya et Sasuke et jumelle du géni bien connu Itachi Uchiwa. Personne ne savait pourquoi Sayuki avait laissé la vie à ses frères et sœur, surtout que d'après Saya, Itachi avait été mortellement blessé en la sauvant elle et Sasuke.

Par chance Itachi survécu à ses blessures et pu s'occuper de ses benjamins mais cette tragédie les avait tous profondément marqués : Sasuke s'était renfermé sur lui-même devenant plus froid et plus taciturne, ne parlant quasiment qu'avec sa famille et Naruto bien qu'avec lui ce soit en général pour le provoquer, les deux étant devenus rivaux tacite.

Itachi était devenu surprotecteur envers son frère, sa sœur et bizarrement Naruto car c'était la seule personne pouvant encore faire sourire Sasuke et il était presque un troisième frère pour Saya.

Cette dernière avait décidé de fêter la vie, elle était joyeuse, gentille, toujours à réconforter ou à protéger mais elle était également bagarreuse. Elle s'était battue avec tous ceux assez cinglés pour lui tenir tête, ce fut d'ailleurs comme cela qu'elle connut Naruto ; allez savoir comment et pourquoi, eux même l'ignorent, ils se sont bagarrés pendant près de trois heure sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'emporte. Après cet incident, ayant les même idéaux, ils ne sont pratiquement plus quittés, agissant de concert et se combattant régulièrement, d'ailleurs Naruto allait souvent s'entraîner avec Saya sur le terrain priver des Uchiwas.

Nar (tout souriant) : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pallié cette difficulté grâce à mon père, comme je lai dit a ton cher frangin je suis fin près pour l'examen.

Saya (légèrement amusée) : Tu m'en vois ravie, j'avais peur de devoir ramasser tes morceaux, merci de m'éviter cette peine.

Nar (faussement vexé) : HAHAHA très drôle !

C'est à ce moment précis qu'arriva un jeune homme pour le moins remarquable, assez grand pour son âge, 1m65, il possédait un teint halé et des cheveux brun doré, il avait des yeux très perçant de couleur totalement jaune orangée avec de petites pupilles ronde, on aurait dit des yeux d'aigle, mais le plus remarquable était la pair d'aile de deux mètres d'envergure qu'il avait dans le dos. Ce jeune homme affichant le tourbillon, symbole des Namikaze, dans son dos se nommait Kaze et est le frère adoptif et de cœur de Naruto

Kaze (légèrement en colère) : AH ! Tu es la Naruto, Je t'ai cherché partout, je pensais qu'on devait venir ensemble aujourd'hui !

Nar (avec un sourire d'excuse) : Désolé Kaze, l'habitude, généralement tu arrives bien avant moi à l'académie.

Kaze : Ouais, ouais c'est ça cherche toi des excuses, au fait je vois que tu n'as toujours pas lâché cette épée, tu ne veux toujours pas m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit.

Saya : Il est vrai que ça m'intrigue.

Nar : Désolé mais ça attendra que le groupe soit au complet je ne veux pas répéter mes explications, en plus je suis sure qu'Hinata n'osera jamais me le demander si elle rate ces dernières.

Saya : Pas faux mais d'ailleurs ou elle est notre chère poupée.

Kaze : J'espère que personne ne l'a encore ennuyée.

Naruto et Saya sourirent, Kaze déteste autant qu'eux les injustices, il faut dire que son histoire était tout aussi triste que celle de Saya.

Kaze est apparemment le seul survivant d'un clan de nomade, alors que ceux-ci étaient aux abords de Konoha, ils furent, lui et sa famille, attaqués par un groupe de trois, quatre ninjas déserteurs très intéressés par la caractéristique du clan nomade. Celui-ci fut intégralement massacré par les nukenins, seul Kaze, alors âgé de huit ans, survécu grâce à l'intervention d'un ninja, revenant de sa première mission depuis huit ans, Minato Namikaze. Après avoir tué les nukenins Minato ramena le jeune survivant à Konoha, son village et l'accueillit chez lui, ensuite il devint très vite son tuteur. Depuis ce jour Kaze éprouve une haine sans limite pour les nukenins et une affection tout aussi grande pour son père adoptif.

Nar : Puisque je vois que vous vous inquiétez, je vais voir si je ne peux pas la trouver.

Sur ses mots il partit, et ce fut à Kaze et à Saya d'échanger un sourire mais pour une tout autre raison qui se prénommait Hinata. A savoir qu'Hinata était une jeune fille timide et réservée, tellement que, petite, elle était le sujet de moqueries et de maltraitances de la part des autres élèves. Quand ils apprirent cela nos trois compères décidèrent de protéger Hinata et depuis ils forment un groupe de quatre amis totalement indissociable et si les sentiments de Kaze et Saya en étaient restés au niveau amitié protectrice, ceux de Naruto avaient évolués même si celui-ci essayait de le cacher surtout à lui-même. D'ailleurs Hinata le lui rendait bien car elle était tombée amoureuse de Naruto des leur première rencontre mais n'osait pas lui avouer et ça Kaze et Saya le savait bien.

Saya : Au fait c'est vrai que tu ne sais rien sur l'épée de Naruto.

Kaze : Rien de rien, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne la lâche plus même la nuit et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez depuis que je l'ai vu méditer avec en rentrant vendredi.

Saya : ATTEND UN PEU LA STOP ! Tu as bien dit méditer, je te crois pas la, notre blond hyperactifs restant tranquillement assis entrain de se concentrer, c'est impossible !

Kaze : Je te jure, d'ailleurs j'en suis tombé à la renverse quand j'ai vu ça, c'est pour ça que je voulais venir ici avec lui, je voulais le harceler de questions car pendant le week-end je n'ai pas pu, il s'entraînait tout le temps avec papa.

Saya : J'ai quand même du mal à y croire ; enfin on va avoir droit à une explication le voila qui revient avec Hinata.

Hinata est un peu plus petite que Naruto, environs 1m50, elle possède un visage pâle, fin et délicat entouré par des cheveux bleu nuit et embellit par de magnifiques yeux perles sans pupilles, caractéristique de son clan, les Hyugas dont Hinata en était la principale héritière cause de sa timidité.

Hinata (rouge d'être aussi près de Naruto) Bon-bonjour Ka-Kaze-kun Saya-chan.

Ka&Sa (adressant un sourire à Hinata) : Salut Hinata, (se tournant vers Naruto), Bon puisque nous somme au complet, tu nous explique !

Nar (soupirant) : Eh bien j'arriverais plus à y couper. Bon, d'abord savez-vous pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire d'illusion.

Les trois : Non !

Nar : Alors commençons par ça.

Naruto leur répéta les explications de son père mais omis celles de Kyubi, les autres n'étant pas au courant de son existence, lui-même connaissait la vérité depuis ses six ans, ayant malencontreusement atterri devant les grilles de l'ex-démon alors qu'il dormait, son père ainsi que Kyubi lui avait raconté l'histoire ainsi que la raison de certains regard haineux et pourquoi Minato n'était plus Hokage.

**Flash-back (douze ans plus tôt) :**

A quelque kilomètre de Konoha, Kyubi-no-Yokho détruisait tout sur son passage, combattant des centaines de ninjas.

Soudainement un immense crapaud apparu devant lui, avec sur sa tête un ninja légendaire, Minato Namikaze, l'éclair jaune, le Yondaïme Hokage de Konoha, portant dans ses bras un bébé.

Min : Ca suffit Kyubi, tu as fait suffisamment de dégât, il est temps de t'arrêter.

Kyu :** La ferme vermisseau, ce n'est pas un insecte d'humain comme toi qui va arrêter le grand Kyubi-no-Yokho**.

Min : Vous n'êtes pas dans vôtre état normal Kyubi-sama et j'en suis désolé car je suis obligé de faire ça :

NÎMPO : technique d'enfermement : le sceau du Shinigami. (Je ne sais pas si c'est le vrai nom mais je trouve que ça sonne bien :)).

Apparu alors, pour les deux opposant, le dieu de la mort en personne. Celui-ci s'empara de l'âme de Kyubi et l'enferma dans le bébé qui se trouvait être Naruto, car Minato savait qu'il allait mourir pour avoir utilisé cette technique et il ne voulait pas que le savoir et la puissance de Kyubi ne se perde pour toujours.

Ayant terminé son œuvre le Shinigami se tourna alors vers Minato.

Shi : **TON PRIS POUR M'AVOIR INVOQUER SERA TOUTE TA PUISSANCE ACTUEL QUE TU NE RECUPERERAS QU'AU BOUT DE CINQ ANS ET SEULEMENT A LA MOITIE DE TA PUISSANCE MAXIMAL ACTUEL.**

Minato n'eu pas le temps de réaliser son bonheur qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience avec pour seule pensé (je vais pouvoir élever mon fils).

**Fin flash-back.**

Après ses explications Naruto défit la sangle de son épée et la tint devant lui

Nar : C'est pourquoi papa m'a donné ce fourreau, pour que j'y canalise mon chakra comme si c'était une partie de moi-même, c'est un exercice très compliqué mais je suis aidé par le fait que le fourreau et la garde soit fait d'un métal spécial qui canalise le chakra. Au fait j'ai dit fourreau car :

Naruto arrêta alors de se concentrer et sorti son 'épée', pendant un bref instant ses amis purent sentir son aura doublée, d'ailleurs beaucoup d'élèves se retournèrent vers eux perplexes et Sasuke fixa Naruto très attentivement. Tous purent alors constater que l'épée de Naruto n'avait pas de lame si ce n'était une pointe d'un demi centimètre de haut à la base de la garde.

Saya : Eh Naruto c'est quoi ça ?

Nar (souriant) : Ah ça et bien d'après papa à force de concentrer mon chakra il se cristallise ce qui fait que d'ici quatre à cinq ans j'aurais une belle lame aussi grande que mon fourreau. _En fait C'est Kyu-nii-san qui a eu l'idée et en plus il avait raison ça surprend quand j'arrête de concentre mon chakra, ça peut être utile en combat. _Bon vous êtes satisfait de mes explications ?

Kaze : Ouais on peut dire que c'est extrême comme solution, mais c'est tout qui est extrême avec toi !

Saya (boudeuse) : moi je sens que je vais être jalouse tu vas avoir une magnifique arme et pas moi.

Hina (rouge et bégayante) : Je suis très contente pour toi Naruto et je suis sure que tu feras une superbe lame.

Nar (rougissant légèrement) : Oh merci Hinata-chan.

A ces mots Hinata s'évanouit. A peine fut elle réveillée qu'un homme entra dans la pièce. Il était brun et avait une cicatrice horizontale qui lui barrait le visage juste au dessus du nez, c'était un ninja et il portait l'habit traditionnel des chunins, c'était également le professeur principal de cette classe, il se nommait Iruka.

Iru : Tout le monde à sa place, l'examen va commencer.


	3. Chapter 3: Examen et enlèvement

Examen et enlèvement ?

Iru : Tout le monde à sa place, l'examen va commencer.

À ces mots chacun s'assit à sa place, Hinata s'installa à la droite de Naruto, Saya à sa gauche et Kaze derrière. Sasuke était dans le coin supérieur gauche encadré par ses deux plus ferventes admiratrice, Ino Yamanaka, une blonde platine aux yeux bleu et Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille aux cheveux bizarrement rose et aux yeux émeraudes, les autres élèves s'éparpillèrent dans la classe.

Iru : L'examen comprend deux parties, l'une est écrite, vérifiant vos connaissances générales, durera deux heures, l'autre, pratique, aura lieu cet après-midi et servira à mesurer vos capacités dans l'art ninja.

Tout en parlant le sensei distribuait les feuilles de l'interrogation, en la recevant Naruto soupira de soulagement, il n'était pas doué pour la théorie mais il vit que, grâce à ses récentes lectures, il pourrait répondre facilement à la plupart des questions.

Au bout d'une heure Naruto finit de répondre à ce qu'il savait, à côté de lui Hinata terminait, Saya Et Kaze avaient terminer depuis une dizaine de minutes tout comme Sasuke et Sakura, à côté d' Hinata, Shikamaru, le garçon le plus flemmard et le plus intelligent que Naruto connaisse, dormait depuis quarante minutes, il avait du répondre au strict nécessaire, derrière le dormeur, son meilleur ami, Choji répondait entre deux chips, derrière Choji, Kiba, un garçon toujours accompagné de son chien, semblait buter sur certaines questions et enfin Shino, l'ami de Kiba, attendait caché par son col et ses lunettes noires.

Pour l'épreuve pratique ils furent appelés à passer par ordre alphabétique, le premier fut Shino Aburame, suivit de près par Akimichi Choji, ensuite vint Sakura et très peu de temps après Hinata à qui Naruto souhaita chaleureusement bonne chance, puis ce fut le tour de Kiba Inuzuka et quelque temps après de Kaze. Vint enfin le Tour de Naruto, il restait alors dans la cour Shikamaru Nara, les deux Uchiwas et la Yamanaka, Naruto salua Saya et se dirigea vers la salle d'examen. Dans la classe il y avait deux professeurs Iruka et son ami Mizuki, Naruto n'appréciait pas Mizuki, il le trouvait faux et hypocrite, de plus celui-ci ne manquait jamais l'occasion de le rabaisser.

Nar : Bonjour Iruka sensei, Mizuki sensei.

Iru : Bonjour Naruto, Naruto j'ai tes note devant moi, tes points à la partie théorique son plus qu'acceptable et vu tes résultas aux épreuves de métamorphose et de dissimulation, il serait inutile de te les refaire repasser mais il y a le problème du multiclonage, ce sera donc cela ton épreuve.

Nar : Bien vous voulez combien de clones ?

Miz (Sarcastique) : Vu tes anciens résultats, un seul nous suffirait même si les autres nous en faisait minimum trois mais bien sur si tu pense pouvoir en faire plus ne te gêne pas !

Nar (vexé) : Multiclonage-supra !

Iru&Miz :???

Apparurent alors une douzaine de clones de Naruto repartis à chaque place de la classe.

Nar (tout souriant) : Cela vous suffit ou je vous en fait plus ?

Miz : Ce sont de vrais clones ?

Nar : Vous voulez tester Mizuki sensei ?

Iru (ébahi) : Non ça ira Naruto mais tu dis pouvoir en faire plus ?

Nar : Oui lors de l'entraînement avec mon père, on a pu constater que ma limite se situait vers mille clones.

Iru : ?! Si tu dis vrai c'est plus qu'incroyable. En tout cas tu as plus que mérité ton titre de genin

À ces mots Iruka remit son bandeau à Naruto qui le pris et sorti avec un YATA retentissant, dehors il sauta au cou d'Hinata qui s'évanouit sous le choc émotionnel, s'étant rendu compte de son geste, il rougit et essaya de ranimer Hinata qui ne se réveilla qu'au retour de Saya.

Le groupe étant réunis et heureux d'avoir tous réussi, ils décidèrent d'aller fêter ça.

Nar : Et si on allait chez Ichiraku, ça fait longtemps qu'on y est pas aller tous ensemble.

Kaze (tout aussi fan de ramen que Naruto) : A cent pour cent d'accord.

Saya (soupirant mais amusée) : Vous êtes désespérant mais je ne vois pas d'objection car vous avez raison ça fait longtemps.

Hina (attristée) : Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas, je dois d'abord aller faire mon rapport à père.

Nar : Oh non Hina Chan, tu ne peux pas repousser ?

Hina : Désolé Naruto Kun.

Nar (ne démordant pas) : Eh bien si ce n'est pas toi qui reporte, ce sera nous, on a qu'à fêter notre réussite ce soir car ce sera ensemble ou pas du tout, n'est ce pas vous deux ?

Saya&Kaze (échangeant un bref regard) : _Je ne suis pas sur qu'il l'aurait fais pour nous._ Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Hina : Oh merci beaucoup, surtout à toi Naruto Kun

Nar : Ce n'est rien Hina Chan, heu je viens te cherchez chez toi ce soir ?

Hina (devenant cramoisi) : Si-si tu veux Naruto Kun.

Le soir venu Naruto attendait devant le domaine Hyugas, quelque peu plus tard, Hinata, l'aillant aperçu, arriva

Nar : Ca va Hinata, tu es prête.

Hina : Oui, on peut y aller.

Nar : Parfait alors allons y, Saya et Kaze doivent nous attendre. (Tout en marchant) Sinon ça a été ta réunion familiale ?

Hina : Si on peut dire, père n'a pas critiqué mes résultas donc on peut dire qu'il a été satisfait

Nar : Comment ça, pas critiqué ? Il te critique souvent ?

Hina : C'était presque quotidien avant mais ça c'est amélioré depuis que je vous connais toi, Saya et Kaze, m'entraîner avec vous m'a beaucoup aidée, mais père ne voit pas mes progrès, il me voit toujours faible et sans intérêt.

Nar : Mais pourtant tu es forte, je pense qu'il y a peu de nos condisciples qui soit capable de te battre, tu n'est pas très offensive mais cela fait ta qualité car le soutien et la défense sont souvent oubliés en équipe.

Hina (plus rouge que rouge) : Merci Naruto Kun, _ce que tu dis me va droit au cœur,_ mais ce n'est pas si simple.

Hinata expliqua alors le fonctionnement général de son clan à un Naruto tantôt en colère, tantôt aberré.

Sur le chemin, ils passèrent près du temple des Hokages, lieu ou les Hokages entreposent tous les objets ou les techniques trop dangereuses pour être publique, quand ils furent juste à côté, Naruto et Hinata entendirent un bruit, poussés par la curiosité ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Devant ils surprirent un voleur qui sortait du temple avec un rouleau de techniques interdites, trop abasourdi nos deux amis ne réagirent pas immédiatement tandis que

Vol : _Quelle chance, je pensais avoir été découvert mais ce ne sont que deux gosses dont une Hyugas qui me servira parfaitement d'otage._

À cette pensée il projeta Naruto au loin et s'empara d'Hinata qui essaya de se débattre mais fut rapidement assommée par le voleur qui s'enfuit,Naruto, se relevant et constatant qu'Hinata se faisait enlevée, se mit à la poursuite du kidnappeur sans réfléchir.

La poursuite dura une dizaine de minutes mais arrivé au milieu de la forêt, le ravisseur, s'apercevant qu'il ne distançait pas Naruto, s'arrêta et se tourna vers ce dernier.

Vol : Bon puisque tu ne veux pas me lâcher je vais être obliger de te tuer, ce qui sera un grand plaisir !

Nar : _Cette voix. _Comment ça ? Qui êtes vous ? Vous me connaissez ?

Vol (retirant son masque) : Oh que oui, je fais parti de ceux qui te déteste pour ce que tu est.

Nar (surpris) : Mizuki sensei, c'était vous ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi trahissez vous le village et kidnappez Hinata ?

Miz : Pourquoi ? Pour affaire et pour la puissance, la Hyuga c'était un heureux hasard mais qui m'arrange, le byakugan est très recherché.

À ce moment Hinata, que Mizuki avait déposée à terre, s'éveilla et voyant Naruto

Hina : Naruto !! A l'aide, sauve moi !

Miz : Tais toi !

En disant cela Mizuki avait donné un coup de pied à Hinata qui, sous la violence du coup, cria et s'évanouit à nouveau mais au moment ou il voulut recommencer il fut arrêté par Naruto, surpris le traître fit un bond en arrière.

Miz : Quand t'es tu déplacé, je ne t'ai pas vu faire un mouvement.

Nar (n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir entendu et la tête baissée) : Tu as frappé Hinata.

Miz (s'énervant) : Oui je l'ai frappé et je le referais sûrement après t'avoir tué.

Nar (tiltant) : Ose retoucher à Hinata, (relevant la tête), et JE TE TUE !

Mizuki, voyant que les yeux de Naruto était devenus rouge fendus de pupilles verticales noires, lança deux shurikens géants en criant un « Meurt espèce de démon » retentissant.

Quand les shurikens arrivèrent près de Naruto, celui-ci dégaina simplement la garde de son épée et une vague de chakra les rejeta au loin, mais le chakra contenu dans le fourreau, au lieu de se disperser, resta concentré en une espèce de lame rouge sang.

Mizuki en voyant la lame, eu l'impression de voir une matérialisation de la colère et de la haine en un katana de feu, impression qui se renforça quand Naruto lui planta 'l'épée' dans le ventre sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, le traître pensa brûler aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieure car le chakra se répandait en lui comme un venin virulent détruisant tout sur son passage. Ensuite Naruto, avec une dextérité hors norme, fit une passe d'arme vers la main de Mizuki qui crut que son membre fut instantanément tranché et cautérisé bien qu'il n'y ait qu'une simple trace de brûlure autour de son poignet.

Après plusieurs coups, Mizuki était à terre soufrant le martyr ; mais au moment ou Naruto allait lui donner le coup de grâce, un faible « Naruto » provenant d'Hinata lui fit reprendre raison et fit disparaître instantanément la lame de chakra rouge.

À ce moment arriva une troupe d'ambu qui furent impressionnés par l'état de Mizuki mais quand ils voulurent interroger Naruto, celui-ci se désintéressa d'eux, pris Hinata dans ses bras, dit qu'il la ramenait chez elle, et disparut.

Arrivé près du domaine Hyugas, notre héros s'approcha des lèvres de son amie toujours inconsciente et lui vola un baisé en se promettant de devenir suffisamment fort pour la protéger.


	4. Chapter 4: Répartition et sensei

_**Bonjours, je m'excuse pour ce très long retard mais j'avais perdu tous mes chapitres et j'étais découragé à l'idée de les récupérer mais je m'y mets progressivement, pour me faire pardonner j'en mets deux aujourd'hui et je devrais revenir à un rythme de un chapitre tous les trois jours tant qu'il y en a. Je répondrais aux coms dans la page appropriée à la parution d'un nouveau chapitre.**_

**Répartition et sensei**

Après l'affaire Mizuki, une semaine durant, Naruto passa tous les jours au domaine Hyugas pour voir comment allait Hinata, mais le père de celle-ci ne laissait personne la rencontre sous prétexte qu'elle devait se reposer jusqu'au jour de la formation des équipes.

Pendant cette semaine où Naruto était libre, ce dernier homologua son permis ninja auprès du Sandaime et rencontra Konohamaru, petit fils du dit Hokage, et Ebisu, précepteur et accessoirement garde du corps du jeune garçon, que le kitsune battît grâce à une technique qu'il avait mit au point pour défaire son père. Après avoir vaincu Ebisu, Naruto appris sa technique à Konohamaru en lui faisant jurer de ne l'utiliser qu'au moment approprié, en retour il promit à son 'élève' que si ce dernier arrivait à créer une version plus puissante et à lui montre en priver, il lui apprendrait d'autre technique.

De leur côté Kyubi et Minato décidèrent de récompenser Naruto pour sa réussite à l'admission genin.

Kyubi lui apprit qu'étant lié à lui, Naruto pouvait invoquer un mini démon renard lui correspondant et qui grandirait avec lui. L'invocation, un jeune ichibi (une queue) nommée Yokhen, était aussi vive et malicieuse que Naruto et maîtrisait, tout comme Kyubi, le chakra de type futon et katon.

Minato offrit à Kaze et à son fils le droit de prendre une arme ou deux dans la forge Namikaze avec pour condition que s'ils récupéreraient des armes intéressantes durant leurs futures missions de venir les entreposer ici. Naruto fit l'acquisition d'un grand shuriken à trois branches repliables ayant appartenu à sa mère, l'arme, se nommant shuriken des tempêtes, avait pour particularité de pouvoir être contrôlé à distance, de toujours revenir dans la main de son propriétaire et de pouvoir générer de fort vent jusqu'a créer de mini tornade.

Kaze lui choisit deux wakisachis jumeaux, nommé Raijin et Fujin maîtrisant le chakra de type raiton pour l'un et futon pour l'autre, ce qui était les affinités du garçon ailé.

Enfin arriva le jour de la répartition, tous les nouveaux genins étaient là et Naruto put revoir Hinata mais le souvenir du baiser volé le gêna tellement qu'il ne put que lui parler de banalités bien qu'il fut aux anges quand Hinata, bravant sa timidité, le remercia de l'avoir sauvée d'un baiser sur la joue.

Soudainement Iruka entra accompagné de deux autres personne, une espèce d'hercule à barbe noire avec une cigarette au bec et une jeune femme aux yeux rouge.

Iru : Bonjours à tous, nous sommes ici pour vous répartir, six seront groupés en deux équipes de trois, les cinq autres sont dans un cas particulier qui leur sera expliquer plus tard.

L'équipe dix, dirigée par Asuma, l'hercule se leva, sera composée de Akimichi Choji, de Nara Shikamaru, « Galère », et de Yamanaka Ino, « Au non, je ne suis pas avec Sasuke Kun », (avec une goutte derrière la tête), veuillez suivre vôtre sensei s'il vous plait.

Asuma partit suivit de près par sa nouvelle équipe.

Iru : L'équipe huit, dirigée par Kurenai, comprendra Aburame Shino, Hinata Hyugas et Inuzuka Kiba.

Quand Kiba passa près de lui, Naruto l'arrêta pour lui parler.

Nar : Ecoute Kiba, Vu que tu fais équipe avec Hinata et que je te fais confiance, je voudrais que tu fasses attention à elle, s'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave par ta faute, je te le ferais regretter.

Kiba (surpris) : C'est bon ne me menace pas, je ferais attention à ta petite amie, et j'en parlerai aussi à Shino.

Nar (le rouge aux joues) : Je te remercie de ton aide.

Saya (ayant entendu l'échange et pendant que Kiba rejoignait son équipe) : (Tien, il n'a pas nier) Eh Naruto, tu ne nous a pas dit que tu sortait avec Hinata !

Nar (encore plus rouge) : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Iru : Votre attention s'il vous plait maintenant que les équipes sont parties, je vais laisser la place à celui qui va vous expliquer ce qu'on attend de vous cinq, c'est-à-dire…

Nar&Saya : Jiji Sama !!

Le Sandaime, qui venait d'entrer, sourit à l'expression utilisée car il savait qu'elle était purement affective.

San : Bonjour à vous cinq, si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vous représentez l'élite de votre promotion et que vous n'êtes pas assez pour être diviser en deux équipes, donc nous avons décidé de former un groupe de cinq sous la tutelle conjuguée de deux senseis et si dans le futur un sixième membre serait trouvés vous resteriez tout de même sous tutelle conjuguée.

Bon, étant très occupé, je vous laisse attendre tranquillement vos senseis et vous souhaite bonne chance.

A peine Sarutobi fut il sortit qu'un homme entra et ce n'était pas moins que :

Saya&Sas : Nii San !

Nar&Kaze :Itachi San

Itachi ressemble à Sasuke en plus vieux avec des cheveux long attachés en catogan et deux cernes sous les yeux.

Ita : Imooto, otooto, Naruto Kun, Kaze Kun, Sakura Chan.

Sak : (Il me connaît ? Kyaa).

Nar : C'set toi notre sensei ?

Ita : Je suis l'un d'eux et j'espère que l'autre ne mettra pas longtemps à arriver.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, un homme aux cheveux argentés en bataille, l'œil gauche caché par un bandeau et le bas de son visage caché par un masque arriva mais à peine eu t'il fait un pas dans la pièce qu'il marcha sur un sceau éphémère qui fit apparaître une petite bulle d'eau lui explosant à la figure sous les rires de Naruto, de Saya et d'Itachi.

??? (blasé) : Ce n'est pas drôle Itachi.

Ita : Moi je trouve que si Kakashi de plus l'idée ne vient pas de moi mais de Naruto qui en avait assez d'attendre sans rien faire et j'ai trouvé l'idée séduisante.

Ka : N'empêche, tu aurais du l'en dissuader et non lui faire le sceau, tu parles d'un exemple.

Ita : Je te retourne le compliment, mais tu te trompes tout ce que j'ai fait c'est lui fournir du chakra suiton le sceau est une création de Naruto.

Ka (ne laissant rien paraître) : (Impressionnant et intéressant, c'est bien le fils de Minato sensei), Bon puisque nous somme tous réunis, sortons d'ici.

Il tourna donc les talons et repartit, suivit par le reste de la troupe.

Ils arrivèrent à une terrasse ou ils s'installèrent comme suit : Sasuke, Sakura, Kaze, Naruto et Saya assis et les senseis debout devant eux.

Ita : Bon, tout d'abord, il vous faut savoir que même si nous formons un seul groupe d'élite nous serons, en général, divisés en deux groupes pour les missions, donc Kakashi et moi avons décidé de plus ou moins les former maintenant avec un sensei principal et un secondaire, le sensei principal d'un groupe sera le secondaire de l'autre.

Ka : Mais puisque nous allons nous entraîner ensemble et souvent nous côtoyer autant apprendre à nous connaître, donc nous allons nous présenter l'un après l'autre comme cela : nom, prénom, âge, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez, vos occupations et vos objectifs.

Sak : Euh les senseis pourraient commencer, ça nous donnerait une idée de ce qu'il faut dire.

Ka : D'accord, bon je me nomme Hatake Kakashi, j'ai 28 ans, ce que j'aime ou ce que je déteste pas grand-chose, mes occupations sont diverses et variées et je n'ai pas d'objectif en particulier.

Ita : (Il se fout royalement d'eux), Itachi Uchiwas, 20ans, j'aime mon petit frère et ma petite sœur, je déteste les fainéants, mon occupation principale est d'ennuyer mon petit frère, mon objectif actuel est de faire de vous de grand ninja.

Sas : Hn, Sasuke Uchiwas, 12 ans, je 'aime pas grand chose, je m'occupe en m'entraînant et en remettant l'autre tâche blonde à sa place, « Je t'emmerde Sasuke », mes objectifs ne concernent que moi.

Sak : Euh Sakura Haruno, 12 ans, ce que j'aime enfin celui que j'aime, (en jetant un regard à Sasuke), ce que je déteste les idiots et les pervers, (en jetant un regard à Naruto et à Kakashi qui s'était mis à lire Icha Icha Tactis), je n'ai pas beaucoup d'occupations et je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à mes objectifs.

Kaze : Kaze Namikaze, 11 ans et demis, j'aime ma famille et les ramens, je déteste les traîtres et les déserteurs, mes occupations : m'entraîner et m'occuper de mon faucon, mon objectif devenir le plus grand hunter-nin.

Nar : Naruto Namikaze, 12 ans, j'aime ma famille, mes amis, les ramens et une certaine personne, je déteste les injustices et les préjugés, mes occupation : m'entraîner et rappeler à l'autre glaçon, ici présent, qu'il n'est pas le centre du monde, « Hn », mon objectif devenir le plus grand des Hokages pour protéger ce et ceux qui me sont chers.

Saya : Saya Uchiwas, 12 ans, j'aime mes amis et mon grand frère, je déteste une certaine personne et les injustices, mon occupation est de remettre mon petit frère à sa place et de l'ennuyer avec mon grand frère, mon objectif devenir le bras droit d'un Hokage.

Ka : (On peut conclure qu'il y a une rivalité, qui peut devenir ingérable, entre Sasuke et Naruto tandis qu'il semble y avoir un lien indestructible entre ce dernier et l'autre Uchiwas), Bon je prend ces deux la, (en se plaçant instantanément derrière Saya et Naruto), et je te laisse les trois autres.

Ita : D'accord ça me va, tu prends quel terrain ?

Ka : Le sept avec les poteaux.

Ita : Ah je vois, eh bien alors je prends le quarante quatre près de la forêt.

Saya : Euh, désolé, mais vous parlez de quoi là ?

Ka : Du lieu ou vous allez passer votre test d'admission ninja.

Sak, Saya&Nar : QUOI !!!

Sak (commençant à stresser) Mais je pensais que c'était fait !

Ita : Bof vous n'avez passé qu'une broutille sans importance.

Nar : Et ça va consister en quoi ce test ?

Ka : Vous verrez bien , bon Saya et Naruto rendez-vous à six heure au terrain sept.

Ita ( en regardant Sasuke, Sakura et Kaze) : et vous trois rendez-vous dix heure au terrain six.


	5. Chapter 5: Révélation et combat

**Révélation et combat**

Le soir venu, demeure Namikaze.

Min : Bonsoir les enfants, alors les résultats de cette répartition.

Kaze : Vu qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'élèves pour faire quatre groupes de trois, ils ont décidé de faire deux groupes normaux et un ' groupe ' de cinq sous double tutelle.

Nar : Ce qui fait que je suis avec Saya sous la tutelle principale d'un certain Kakashi.

Min : (Ah Kakashi, eh bien je crois que Naruto va souffrir mais il apprendra beaucoup, bien sur Kakashi, s'il na pas perdu sa mauvaise habitude, va également souffrir, Saya et mon renard ne sont pas patients).

Kaze : Et moi je suis avec l'ice man et une de ces groupies avec Itachi comme sensei.

Min : Tien c'est rare qu'on choisissent un membre de la famille comme sensei, mais qui est la groupie ?

Kaze : Une certaine Sakura, elle est, je dois l'avouer, intelligente mais elle sera, je le crains, omnibullée ((_je ne sais pas si le mot est correct))_ par Sasuke.

Min : Si c'est le cas il te faudra, malheureusement, faire avec mais sinon il n'y aurait pas une autre mauvaise nouvelle.

Kaze : Si nous avons un test demain mais comment tu le sais ?

Min : Parce que cette épreuve est une tradition dans le monde ninja. Naruto tu as dit que c'était Kakashi ton sensei, donc il a du te donner rendez vous au terrain sept.

Nar : Exact, à six heure, mais comment ?

Min : Je le sais, eh bien j'ai été le sensei de Kakashi et j'ai une idée de l'épreuve que tu vas subir, et non je ne te la dirais pas, mais a-t-il été en retard ce mâtin ?

Nar : Oui d'environ une heure

Min : Alors tu peux te permettre de n'arriver que vers huit ou neuf heure, je pense que Kakashi n'arrivera pas avant. As-tu un moyen de prévenir Saya ?

Nar : Oui fit quelques signes Invocation !

Apparu alors un renard au pelage orange vif.

Nar : Yohken, je voudrais que tu ailles discrètement chez Saya et que tu lui dise que demain elle ne doit pas se présenter au rendez vous avant huit ou neuf heure car, d'après mon père, notre sensei n'arrivera pas avant.

Yo : Bien patron, mais comment je prouve que le message vient de toi ?

Nar : Ah oui se coupa une mèche de cheveux Prend ça, étant le seul blond qu'elle connaisse cela devrait suffire.

Ayant reçut sa preuve Yohken fila.

Min : Dis moi Naruto, depuis quand sais tu invoquer les renards ?

Nar : Pas les renards, un renard, je sais juste invoquer Yohken et ce depuis que Kyu me l'a appris.

Min : Et depuis quand il t'apprend des techniques ninja lui ?

Nar : Eh bien après l'examen genin, il m'a dit qu'il m'apprendrais, de temps en temps, des jutsus de type Futon ou Katon.

Min : Katon ?

Nar : Oui d'après Kyu je tiens mon affinité Futon de toi, Katon de lui et une Troisième que je devrais tenir de maman.

Min : Oui, tu devrais hériter de son affinité Suiton, originaire du pays des tourbillons, ses affinités étaient Suiton et Futon.

Kaze : Excusé moi mais qui est Kyu, je le connais ?

Min&Nar (échangeant le même regard et la même grimace) : (Mince, la boulette).

Min : Kaze, assied toi, je vais servir le dîner car les explications risque d'être longues.

Ils firent ce qu'ils dirent et pendant le repas, Minato et Naruto racontèrent la vérité à Kaze.

Le lendemain, vers neuf heure, Naruto arriva au terrain sept et vit que Saya était déjà arriver, cette dernière se jeta d'ailleurs à son cou en le serrant très fort.

Saya : Merci de m'avoir prévenu, car tu avais raison, je suis ici depuis une demi heure et tu es la première personne que je vois !

Nar (commençant à suffoquer) : De rien Saya mais pourrais tu me lâcher, tu m'étouffe.

Saya (arrêtant précipitamment et riant) : Oups, désolée.

Ane heure plus tard, l'épouvantail daigna enfin arriver.

Ka (levant une main) Yo les jeunes.

Nar&Saya : NON MAIS CA VAS PAS ? CA FAIT DES HEURES QU4ON VOUS ATTEND ET VOUS, VOUS ARRIVEZ COMME CA ?

Ka : Vous foutez pas de moi, Naruto est arrivé il y a maximum une heure.

Say (étonnée) : Comment le savez vous ?

Ka : J'ai mes sources, mais vous pourquoi êtes vous si tard ?

Nar : Un indique qui vous connaît bien.

Ka : (Minato sensei je vous revaudrais ça). Bon commençons !

Il sortit deux petites clochettes et un livre orange.

Ka : Vous voyez ces clochettes, votre objectif est de me les prendre, pour cela vous avez carte blanche, tous les moyens sont permis. Compris ? Alors, c'est partit.

Sur ce, Naruto et Saya disparurent du champ de vision du ninja.

Ka : (Bien, ils ont compris, de plus ils se débrouillent très bien, surtout Naruto, s'il n'y avait son chakra, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à le repérer.)

Un peu plus loin, dans un arbre d'un bosquet assez dense, Naruto et Saya discutaient en murmurant.

Saya : Bon comment on fait, je suppose que c'est inutile de l'attaquer séparément.

Nar : Tu as raison, il est trop fort pour ça mais on pourrait le faire dans un premier temps, pour l'analyser.

Saya : Pourquoi ça ?

Nar : eh bien j'ai reconnu son livre, c'est le même que celui de mon père et l'ai une tactique que j'ai déjà testée, qui pourrait le distraire suffisamment longtemps pour que tu puisse prendre les clochettes.

Saya (intéressée) : Explique moi ça Naruto s'exécuta (enthousiaste) : Ah ouais je suis à fond avec toi, alors qui commence ?

Nar (en partant) : J'y vais observe bien.

Ka (voyant arriver Naruto mais continuant à lire) : Alors Naruto, tu te décides, tu es sur d'y arriver seul ?

Nar (faisant un mudra) : Ne me sous-estimez pas, je pourrais vous surprendre. Kagebushin no Jutsu.

Apparu alors une vingtaine de Naruto, tous se précipitant vers Kakashi en l'encerclant, la moitié des clones lancèrent des kunais vers le jonin qui les évita en sautant mais l'autre moitié des répliques lancèrent leurs kunais à ce moment, les kunais allèrent alors se planté dans un tronc d'arbre grâce à une technique de substitution du sensei, ne se démoralisant pas un des Naruto lança immédiatement son shuriken géant vers le bosquet le plus proche ce qui fit sortir Kakashi. Commença alors un combat au corps à corps entre la vingtaine de Naruto, enchaînant les coups, et Kakashi évitant les coups et détruisant les clones sans trop lever les yeux de son livre. Après cinq minutes il ne restait plus que cinq Naruto

Nar(s) : Futon distorsion de l'air

Kakashi, quand même surpris utilisa une technique Doton pour se cacher sous terre, les boules d'air allèrent alors frapper les clones qui disparurent dans un épais nuage de fumée mais quand Kakashi réapparu, Naruto lui avait disparu.

Ka : (Le petit malin, il a profité des techniques pour partir discrètement mais je me demande ce qu'il prépare car il n'a pas essayé de me prendre les clochettes. En tout cas je suis impressionné je ne pensais pas tant prendre ce combat au sérieux)

Nar (de retour près de Saya) : ça ira, tu as pu tout observer ?

Saya : Ce fut peu mais j'ai pu me faire une idée et je crois pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps que toi.

Nar : Ce sera amplement suffisant mais fait attention il est très fort.

Saya : Je sais, pendant votre combat il a à peine levé les yeux de son livre.

Nar : J'ai remarqué, ce sera d'ailleurs notre premier objectif car j'ai besoin de son entière attention pour que ma technique marche.

Saya (partant) : Compris !

Ka (à l'arrivé de Saya) alors c'est ton tour.

Saya : Oui et je vais vous faire suer

Elle engagea alors le combat, et alla directement au corps à corps étant son point fort mais malgré tout son talent au taïjutsu Kakashi semblait éviter tous ses coups sans effort apparent, Saya décida alors de mêler au combat sa plus grande passion, les explosifs, le combat changea immédiatement de rythme, Kakashi enchaînant les substitutions pour éviter les kunais et notes explosives pouvant surgir n'importe quand, n'importe ou.

Au bout de cinq minute la kunoïchi commença à être à court d'explosif, elle fit donc une technique de boule de feu suprême et lança ses cinq dernières notes explosives dedans. Le contact entre les deux attaques créa une énorme déflagration qui obligea Kakashi à reculer de cinq cent mètres pour léviter.

Ka : (Ces petits sont impressionnant, cela fait deux attaques digne d'un jonin qu'ils me lancent, si ça continu comme ça je vais devoir me concentrer pour de bon sur ce combat)

Nar (arrivé près de Saya pendant l'attaque) : Ca va Saya, tu n'as rien ?

Saya : oui ça va mais je n'ai plus d'explosif.

Nar : J'y ai pensé, tiens prend les miens, sinon tu as suffisamment pris tes marques ?

Saya : oui, je pense que la phase d'observation est finie

Ka (légèrement abasourdi) : Attendez un peu, vous voulez dire que jusqu'à maintenant vous m'analysiez !

Nar : Exact, si on voulait avoir une chance de vous prendre les clochettes il fallait vous connaître un minimum et quel meilleur moyen que le combat et l'observation..

Ka : (Impressionnant ils avaient pensé à ça,, j'ai intérêt à me tenir sur mes gardes).

Nar : Bon sensei, prêt à passer aux choses sérieuse ?

En disant ça Naruto relâcha la concentration de son chakra dans son fourreau, augmentant instantanément ses propres réserves. Kakashi, ressentant cette nouvelle pression et comprenant qu'il devrait affronter ses deux élèves en même temps, rangea son livre et se concentra sur le combat à venir, bien lui en prit car le combat repris avec une intensité deux fois plus importantes.

Naruto et Saya étant parfaitement coordonnés Kakashi arrivait, parfois limite, à éviter les attaques de clones, les explosifs, les attaque Futon ou Katon, le shuriken géant de Naruto ou les prises de Saya..

Après quelques temps nos jeunes ninja lancèrent simultanément leur attaque spéciale, la boule de feu de Saya et la boule de vent de Naruto se combinèrent et obligèrent Kakashi à utiliser une technique Suiton pour éteindre le véritable soleil qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Naruto, remarquant la concentration de leur sensei, se décida à agir

Nar : Saya maintenant, Sexy meta Jutsu !

Naruto se transforma alors en une superbe jeune femme nue, Kakashi totalement bluffé par la technique de Naruto ne pu en détacher l'œil et ne remarqua donc pas Saya s'approcher des clochettes mais quand elle fut à quelques millimètres des clochettes, le shinobi lui attrapa le poignet et la projeta sur Naruto ce qui brisa la technique de ce dernier.

Pourtant, malgré leur échec, Naruto et Saya se relevèrent en souriant.

Ka : Bon, je pense qu'on va arrêter là mais pourquoi souriez vous ?

Nar : Regardez vos clochettes Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi s'exécuta et remarqua, comme foudroyer, que les clochettes avaient disparues, il se retourna vers ses élèves et vit qu'un renard au pelage orange vif était apparu entre le jeune homme et la jeune femme et qu'il avait les clochettes entre les mâchoires.

Ka : Mais, mais, qui, quand, comment ?

Nar : Qui Yohken mon invocation renard, quand, juste après que vous ailliez attrapé Saya, comment ou plutôt pourquoi; parce que vous ne pouviez ni vous en doutez ni le sentir.

Ka (intéressé) : Explique toi !

Nar : eh bien, je ne peux invoquer Yohken que depuis peu de temps, vous ne pouviez donc pas avoir cette invocation.

Ka (attentif) : Exact !

Nar : Ensuite, invoquer Yohken ne me demande qu'un minimum de chakra et l'ayant fais pendant votre combat contre Saya, concentré comme vous l'étiez, vous n'avez pas du sentir la décharge de chakra.

Ka (dépité) : Juste

Nar : Enfin, Yohken et moi avons un chakra quasi similaire, j'ai donc optimaliser mon chakra pour que vous ne remarquiez pas celui de Yohken et donc vous ne pouviez pas le sentir arriver.

Ka (impressionné) : Tout ceci est fort juste mais dis moi tu avait prévu que votre premier plan échouerait ?

Nar : Disons que j'avais prévu la possibilité et j'ai préféré prévoir un plan de secours.

Ka : Et Saya était au courant ?

Nar : Non je ne voulais pas paraître pessimiste sur notre plan.

Les explications terminées Kakashi leur annonça qu'ils avaient réussi le test, leur fit un bref discourt sur les valeurs shinobi et sur le travail d'équipe et leur donna rendez vous à huit heure en ce lieu puis disparu.

Nar : Saya je peux te parler un instant.

Saya (curieuse) : Oui, bien sur, que veux tu ?

Nar : Je voudrais t'avouer quelque chose sur moi, sur pourquoi je peux invoquer des renard, sur pourquoi j'ai autant de chakra,…

Un peu plus loin

Min : Encore de longues explications, mais j'admire ton honnêteté mon fils. Qu'en pense tu Rin ?

Rin : Que votre fils est impressionnant sur bien des points, mais depuis quand m'avez-vous découverte ?

Min : Depuis que tu as renseigné Kakashi, aurai tu oublié qui vous a formé ?

Rin : Non Minato sama

Min (grimaçant au suffixe) : Sinon pourquoi es tu là ?

Rin : Pour voir si on a bien fait de choisir des capitaine Ambus pour diriger des genins

Min : Verdict !

Rin : Eh bien, Naruto et Saya ont réussi à prendre les clochettes à Kakashi, chose rare même pour un jonin, et Kaze et son équipe, si j'en crois mes collègues, s'en tirent très bien avec le parcoure qu'Itachi leur a concocter en périphérie de la forêt de la mort, seule la fille semble avoir de grosses difficultés mais son contrôle du chakra est exemplaire, elle pourrait donc faire un excellent soutient. En conclusion, même s'ils sont loin d'appartenir aux Ambus, Kakashi et Itachi pourront les former en ce sens.

Min : Je n'en attendais pas moins, maintenant c'est à eux de jouer.


	6. Chapter 6 : Mission et ennuis

**Mission et ennuis**

Quatre mois étaient passés depuis le test des senseis, Kaze et Saya avaient très bien accepté la vérité sur Kyubi et avaient tous deux promis à Naruto de ne rien dire à Hinata, car le kitsune voulait s'en charger lui-même mais il ne trouvait n'y le temps, ni les mots, ni la volonté de le faire parce que de tous ses proches, Hinata était celle que Naruto avait le plus peur de perdre, il était sur de ne pas survivre à un rejet de la Hyuga.

Nos jeunes ninjas avaient également commencé leur entraînement et leur mission avec leur sensei, le groupe de Naruto s'entraînait une à deux fois par semaine avec le groupe de Sasuke et l'entente de l'équipe allait bon train en gérant avec plus ou moins de facilité la rivalité entre Naruto et Sasuke, tant que Saya n'y ajoutait pas son grain de sel. Sinon Naruto et Saya s'entraînaient généralement seul, s'étant habitué aux retards systématiques de leur sensei, ils commençaient en attendant l'arrivé de ce dernier, se produisant une à deux heures après le rendez vous originel. L'entraînement consistait beaucoup au contrôle du chakra, à la méditation, au combat ou au déplacement, Kakashi leur améliorait leur taijutsu, leur apprenait des techniques de déplacement instantané digne d'Ambus ou de temps en temps des jutsus ou genjutsu bien que pour ces dernière les élèves se rabattaient sur leur parents, plus Kyubi pour Naruto.

Il y avait aussi les missions, que le Namikaze et l'Uchiwas accomplissaient tantôt à deux, tantôt agrémentés de Kaze, Sakura ou Sasuke selon le cas ou la disponibilité de chaque un mais, au plus grand malheur du duo infernal, il ne s'agissait que de mission de rang D, c'est-à-dire arrachage de l'herbe, promenade de chiens, attrapage de chat fugueur et autre du même genre et Naruto et Saya commençaient réellement à en avoir mare.

En ce jour ils attendaient une nouvelle mission avec Sakura qui venait compléter leur groupe car Kaze était malade et Itachi avait décidé d'entraîner Sasuke en particulier, Le Sandaïme commença donc la lecture d'une nouvelle fiche

Sar : Donc pour cette nouvelle mission de rang D, vous allez…

Saya&Nar : Ah non ça suffit, on en a marre !

Saya : Jiji sama, ça fait quatre mois que vous nous bassinez avec ses missions sans intérêt, maintenant ça suffit.

Nar : Oui on est capable d'accomplir des missions d'au moins rang c, alors, s'il vous plait, arrêter avec ses missions inutiles de rang D.

Sakura ne disait rien, choquée par le comportement de ses équipiers, mais commençait à penser de même.

Iru : Dis donc sales petits morveux, vous pourriez vous plaindre un peu moins et montrez un peu plus de respect à l'Hokage.

Sar (souriant) : Laisse Iruka, ce n'est pas grave, de plus ils ont raison.

_En tout cas j'ai perdu mon pari, Minato avait raison, ils ont tenus quatre mois avant de craquer, Kakashi avait dit deux et moi six, donc il va falloir lui payer le ramen._

Donc vous voulez une mission de rang C ?

Nar&Saya : Oui, s'il vous plait !

Sar : Bon j'ai justement une mission d'escorte en réserve

Iru : Mais Sarutobi sama, ils ne sont pas près !

Sar : Suffit Iruka, moi, je pense qu'ils le sont et inutile d'insister !

Vous pouvez entrez.

Entra alors, un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, les cheveux grisonnant et légèrement replet mais pourvu tout de même de la carrure de ceux habitué aux travaux physique et le teint de ceux travaillant en plein air.

?: C'est qui ces morveux ?

Saya (tillant) : Dis donc vieux shnok, soyez plus poli envers ceux qui vont vous protéger !

?: Non mais vous rigolez, Hokage sama vous allez me confiez à eux ?

Sar : Oui, Tazuna san, je suis sur qu'ils en sont parfaitement capables, vous y voyez une objection ?

Taz : Mais ce ne sont que des gosses !

Nar (s'énervant) : Non mais qui vous traitez de gosses ? Vous avez pour vous servir d'escorte, un super Junin, Ancien Ambus de surcroît, habitué aux missions de rang A et S, de plus je suis sur que moi, Saya, voir même Sakura, somme capable de réussir seul une mission de rang C, voir B si Saya et moi sommes réunis, alors vous acceptez, vous vous taisez et surtout vous arrêtez de vous plaindre !

Ka : _Comment il a deviné que j'étais un Ambus._ Attention Naruto !

Taz : Ouah ha ha ha, Tu me plais gamin, tu as du cran et tu dis ce que tu penses. C'est bon Sandaïme sama, je pars avec eux

Sar (toujours souriant) : Bien, maintenant que tout problème est écarté, vous avez rendez vous à neuf heure demain matin, au porte de la ville.

Le lendemain neuf heure trente.

Taz (s'énervant) Non mais que fait-il ?

Nar (jouant aux cartes avec Saya) : Calmez-vous, s'énerver ne sert à rien

Saya : Ouais, ses retards c'est habituel chez lui

Nar : C'est quoi encore son record ?

Saya : Trois heures trente trois minutes et vingt huit secondes.

Saku (sur le point d'exploser) : Non mais vous vous foutez de nous !

Apparu alors, dans un tourbillon de feuille, Kakashi, faisant sursauter Sakura et Tazuna

Ka : Salut tout le monde.

Saya : Kakashi sensei, vous êtes malade vous n'avez qu'une demi heure de retard.

Ka : Non, j'ai simplement eu une panne de réveil

Nar : Un malheur va arrivez, c'est l'excuse la moins bidon qu'il ait jamais donné.

Ka (commençant à être gêné) : C'est finis vous deux oui ! Bon, on y va ?

Tout le monde : Hai

Un peu plus tard, sur la route.

Nar : Dites, Kakashi sensei, ou allons nous précisément ?

Taz : Chez moi, au pays des vagues.

Saku : Vous pouvez nous en dire plus.

Taz : C'est un petit pays, d'ordinaire tranquille, composé d'archipel dont l'économie est basée sur le commerce maritime, point que nous essayons de changer en construisant un pont nous reliant au continent.

Saya : Il y a des ninjas ?

Ka : Non, le pays est trop pauvre pour entretenir un village caché, donc tout ce que nous aurons à affrontez sera au maximum des brigands.

Nar&Saya : _Ah, dommage._

Un peu plus loin le groupe passa devant une flaque d'eau alors qu'il n'avait plus plu depuis une semaine.

Nar : Ah quelle belle journée, elle me rappelle la dernière fois que je suis sorti du village, c'était avec Kaze et papa, lors d'une mission de celui-ci, il en a profité pour nous montrez diverse technique de dissimulation, ça a été très amusant.

Saya : Tiens tu me fais penser à la dernière leçon qu'Itachi nous a donnée à Sasuke et moi, il nous a montré diverse technique Suiton, pour qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre notre affinité étant le Katon.

Ka (comprenant les allusions) : Dites donc vous deux, si vous arrêtiez de parlez et vous concentriez sur notre mission.

Saku : C'est vrai Kakashi san à raison.

Nar : Relax, il n'y a vraiment rien à craindre.

A peine eu t'il dit cela que plusieurs kunais et shurikens vinrent se planter dans Kakashi qui s'effondra sur place, désarmant Sakura et Tazuna mais pas Saya et Naruto qui foncèrent vers les assaillants. Ceux-ci étaient deux ninjas, apparemment du village de la brume d'après leur bandeau, le visage recouvert par des masques respiratoires et reliés entre eux par une longue chaîne, mais malgré ce handicap, ils n'avaient aucun mal à éviter, contre ou repousser les attaques de nos jeunes ninjas car ils étaient parfaitement coordonnés. L'objectif des nukenins semblait être Tazuna mais ce dernier était sans sauvé de justesse par Saya ou Naruto. Pendant une ou deux minutes les ninjas de la brume avaient l'avantage mais brusquement la tendance s'inversa et les jeunes ninjas de la feuille montrèrent que, question coordination, ils n'avaient rien à envier à leurs ennemis qui croulèrent rapidement sous les attaques et se retrouvèrent, on ne sait comment, cloués contre un arbre, emprisonnés par leur propre chaîne retenue par un kunai planté dans l'arbre. Les ennemis battus, Kakashi sortit tranquillement des bois, rendant des couleurs à Sakura mais abasourdissant complètement Tazuna.

Ka : Bien joué et beau travail d'équipe les enfants, Sakura tu manques de sang froid.

Saku (honteuse) : Désolé Kakashi sama.

Ka : Ce n'est pas grave, il est vrai qu'on n'aurait pas du rencontrer de ninjas, je pense que Tazuna san a des explications à nous donner.

Taz (ne se remettant pas) : Mais, vous êtes sensés être mort !

Nar : Technique de substitution, Kakashi sensei en est un spécialiste.

Saya : Mais répondez à la question Tazuna san, pourquoi ces ninjas en avaient après vous ?

Taz (mal à l'aise) : Eh bien, je dois d'abord dire qu'on n'avait pas l'intention de vous arnaquer mais le village n'avait pas assez d'argent pour une mission supérieure au rang C, mais nous comptions vous remboursez dès le pont fini.

Ka : Les faits, s'il vous plaît.

Taz : Eh bien notre maritime est sous le joug d'un escroc du nom de Gato, qui nous laisse à peine de quoi survivre et le village commence, petit à petit, à mourir, c'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de construire le pont mais cela ne plaît pas à Gato et il a engagé des assassins pour tuer l'architecte et chef de chantier, c'est-à-dire moi.

Ka : Très bien au vu de ces révélations je crois devoir annuler la mission te aller remettre un rapport à l'Hokage

Saya (outrée) : Quoi ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, on ne va pas les abandonner à leur sort !

Ka : Bien sur que non mais vous ne jugez pas la différence de niveau entre une mission de rang C, tel que l'on croyait, et une mission de rang B voir A, tel quelle nous à été présenter ici.

Nar : Bien sur que si mais réfléchissez plus loin, faire changer le niveau de mission maintenant prendra un à deux mois de problème purement administratif, ensuite, si ce pont est construit, cela donnera certainement un avantage économique évidant au pays du feu, enfin le fait que ce soit des ninjas du pays de l'eau qui nous aient attaqué prouvent que ce pays est contre le projet et donc cela nous permettrait de prendre un avantage sur cet ennemi. De plus je vous ai déjà dit que je suis sur que Saya et moi somme capable de réussir une mission de rang B ensemble et si c'est une mission de rang A vous êtes la, non ?

Ka : C'est bon, c'est bon tu m'as convaincu Naruto, mais dis moi qui t'a donné de telles bases en géopolitique ?

Nar : Avez-vous oublié qui est mon père, Kakashi sensei !

Ka : D'accord, bête question, bon continuons.

Saya et Naruto sautait presque de joie, sous le regard blasé de Kakashi, Tazuna semblait soulagé, seule Sakura ne semblait pas rassurée.

Ka (avec un sourire) : Na t'inquiète pas Sakura, comme l'a dit Naruto je suis la, et je peux jurer que je donnerais ma vie avant que l'on s'en prenne à un membre de mon équipe.

Trois jours plus tard en début de journée, le groupe arriva sur la plage de l'île principal, pour cela ils avaient embarqué sur une barque qui les avaient faits traversés en longeant le pont qui impressionna Naruto et Saya ce qui flatta Tazuna.

Un peu plus tard sur le chemin de la maison de Tazuna.

Nar&Saya (en plaquant violemment Sakura et Tazuna au sol) : Attention !

Dans leur chute, une épée, large de cinquante centimètres et longue de deux mètres, leur érafla les cheveux et alla se planter dans l'arbre juste en face puis un homme, d'environ 1m80, habillé simplement d'un pantalon, le visage et les avants bras recouverts de bandages, atterri sur la lame de celle-ci.

?: Ts, quelle chance, j'aurais du les couper en deux et pas juste quelque cheveux.

Ka (se plaçant entre l'inconnu et le petit groupe) : Ne sous estime pas mes élèves.

(S'adressant aux rescapés) : ça va aller ?

Saya : ça ira Kakashi sensei nous avons pu le détecter lui et son épée d'extrême justesse.

?: Oh Kakashi le ninja copieur, ça ne m'étonne pas que les deux autres aient été battus.

Ka : Tu te trompes, gamin, ceux qui ont battus tes acolytes sont mes élèves.

?: Ne me fais pas rire, ces morveux pourris gâtés en sont totalement incapable.

Nar (s'étant relevé et mis, avec Saya et Sakura, en position de défense autour de Tazuna) Eh, avant d'insulter quelqu'un on se présent de plus on ne parle pas sans connaître son adversaires !

?: Son adversaire, petit présomptueux mais je t'accorde ça comme dernière volonté, je me nomme Zabusa.

Ka : Zabusa, le démon de Kiri !

Saya : Le démon de Kiri ?

Ka : Il y a quelques années l'examen de passage genin du village caché de la brume, Kiri, était un combat à mort entre les élèves.

Sakura (horrifiée) : Un combat à mort ?

Ka : oui mais il y a douze ans, les règles ont changés car un jeune garçon, d'environ huit ans, massacra tout les participants.

Zab : Ce fut très divertissant, voyez vous les enfants en ce temps pour devenir ninja il fallait déjà avoir du sang sur les mains aussi bien celui d'un ennemi que celui de votre meilleur ami avec qui vous aviez passé quatre ans de votre vie, voila pourquoi vous êtes encore loin d'être de véritable ninja.

A ces mots il déploya son aura et Kakashi en fit de même se préparant au combat à venir, la pression était terrifiante et allait en croissant, paralysant totalement Sakura et Tazuna.

Zabusa, ayant retiré son épée de l'arbre en un instant, engagea directement le combat avec Kakashi, les enchaînements de coups étaient fait avec une violence et une vitesse stupéfiante mais Kakashi semblait avoir l'avantage car très rapidement il fut en mesure de porter un coup fatal pourtant à peine le coup eut il atteint Zabusa que ce dernier fondit en une flaque d'eau, Kakashi comprit alors qu'il avait été dupé et se retourna vers son équipe mais trop tard car le nukenin de la brume se préparait à porter un coup fatal à Tazuna.

Zab (abaissant sa lame) : Désolé Kakashi mais je m'occuperais de toi après ma mission. Quoi !

La lame de Zabusa fut arrêtée par trois Naruto, tenant chacun un poignard avec une lame d'une dizaine de centimètres de couleur améthyste, et Saya un kunai en main, tous deux ne semblaient nullement affectés par la pression des auras meurtrière des junins.

Zabusa (ayant reculé de trois pas) : Impossible, vous auriez du être paralysez par mon aura.

Saya et Naruto échangèrent alors un bref regard et déployèrent alors leur propre aura et tous les ninjas aux alentour furent surpris : Sakura, d'abord effrayée par les pulsions que pouvaient dégager ses coéquipiers, fut très vite soulagée car elle sentait également une immense impression de protection et de chaleur provenir d'eux,

Zabusa lui fut subitement intéressé par ces deux jeunes ninjas qui dégageait déjà tellement de puissance, enfin Kakashi fut impressionné car, si séparément, l'aura de ses élèves étaient loin d'égaler son aura actuelle, prises ensemble, elles la dépassaient légèrement.

Saya : Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons présentés, je vais donc commencer, Saya Uchiwas, une des survivants du clan maudit de Konoha, j'ai vu tout mon clan se faire tué sous mes yeux par ma sœur et je dois dire que ton aura par rapport à celle de cette dernière ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

Nar : Naruto Namikaze, fils du Yondaïme Hokage et prison du démon Kyubi no Yokho, pour ces deux raisons je suis haïs par une bonne partie de mon village et ai subit nombre de tentative d'assassinat et ayant déjà ressenti la puissance de Kyubi, je tiens à dire que la pression que tu peux produire c'est de la pacotille.

Ka (apparaissant devant Zabusa et relevant son bandeau révélant un œil, à la pupille rouge cerclée de trois virgules) : Bon maintenant que les présentations sont finies, passons aux choses sérieuses !

Zab (se mettant en position de combat) : Oh voila le fameux Sharingan qui te vaut ton titre de copieur, et tu penses qu'avec cela tu auras plus de chance de me battre, ne me fait pas rire !

Ka : Ne me sous estime pas comme j'ai fait l'erreur de le faire pour toi.

Le combat recommença alors, d'abord un corps à corps ou Zabusa prouva qu'il avait plus de force que Kakashi mais ou ce dernier montra qu'il semblait anticiper les coups de son adversaire, rééquilibrant ainsi les chances. Après une dizaine de minute et plusieurs arbres décapités par Zabusa, le combat de Taijutsu laissa place à une démonstration de ninjutsu Suiton ou toute une panoplie d'attaque apparue allant du clone aqueux au dragon aqueux mais à chaque attaque que le nukenin lançait, l'épouvantail répliquait par exactement la même comme s'il savait à l'avance ce que son adversaire allait faire.

Pendant ce temps Naruto et Saya observait attentivement le combat, en apprenant beaucoup de celui-ci, et ressentant tout au long de l'affrontement, la présence de leur maître augmenté.

Nar : Kakashi sensei a gagné, il a suffisamment anticipé et finira cette technique avant Zabusa.

Saya : Je pense que tu a raison et qu'il faudrait se mettre à l'abri car elle va faire du dégât.

(Plus loin) Ka :** Suiton la grande cataracte.**

Une énorme vague se forma alors, emportant tout sur son passage y comprit un Zabusa perdu et affolé, la déferlante d'eau l'emporta jusqu'a ce que des arbres suffisamment résistant le retienne. Quand la technique fut apaisée Kakashi s'approcha de son ennemi pour lui donner le coup de grâce mais au moment ou il allait achever le nukenin plusieurs aiguilles vinrent se planter dabs le coup de Zabusa, l'achevant, Kakashi se tourna vers la source des projectiles et vit alors un jeune ninja, de l'âge de Naruto à peu près, portant un masque lui cachant l'entièreté du visage.

Ka : _Un chasseur de déserteur._

? : Désolé de vous avoir fait faire tout le travail mais cette proie me revient, cela fait plusieurs mois que je le traque, à moins que vous vouliez me disputez le corps.

Ka : Loin de moi cette idée.

? (S'accroupissant près du cadavre) : Bon, très bien, alors adieu !

Et il disparut avec le corps dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

Nar (arrivant avec le reste de la troupe) : Kakashi sensei, qui était ce, je ne l'ai pas senti arrivé.

Ka : c'était un chasseur de déserteur.

Say : Comment ? Mais il devait avoir notre âge !

Ka : Dites-vous bien que dans notre monde il doit y avoir des ninjas plus jeunes que vous mais plus fort que moi.

Nar, Saya&Saku : …

Ka : Bon, Naruto je crois que tu vas devoir me porter jusqu'à chez Tazuna san.

Nar : Pourquoi ?

Ka : J'ai trop utilisé ma pupille et j'en subis le contrecoup.

Et il s'écroula, évanoui, Naruto créa alors deux clones pour porter son sensei et se remit en route, guidé par un Tazuna remis de ses émotions.

Saku : Naruto, est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose en privé ?

Nar (étonné) : Bien sur Sakura chan (se tournant vers Saya et Tazuna) vous pouvez y aller, on vous rattrapera.

Bon que veux tu me demander ?

Saku (mal à l'aise) : Tout à l'heure, tu as dit quelque chose à propos du démon Kyubi, c'était vrai ?

Nar : Tout à fait, je suis le porteur de Kyubi, si j'ai osé dire ça devant toi, ce n'est pas par bêtise, c'est parce que j'avais le sentiment que je peux croire en toi, je te fais confiance et je sais que tu ne me trahiras pas et que tu garderas le secret, n'est ce pas ?

Sakura réfléchit, elle avait peur de cette révélation mais elle se souvint de ce sentiment de protection et de chaleur qu'elle avait senti dans le chakra de Naruto et prit rapidement sa décision.

Saku : Na t'inquiète pas Naruto, tu peux compter sur moi.

Nar (avec un sourire dont il avait le secret) Merci Sakura chan, encore une chose, je désire être le seul à révéler mon secret, alors même si tu sais que tu as affaire à une personne de confiance.

Saku : Je lui dirais de venir te parler, je comprends que tu as ce besoin Naruto kun.

Nar : Merci encore, bon on va les rejoindre car sinon Saya va crier.

Et ils repartirent, heureux d'avoir chacun trouver un ami sure en qui ils pouvaient compter.


	7. Chapter 7: Entrainement et discutions

_**Bon je me sens d'humeur généreuse donc je vous fournis tout l'arc du pays des vagues, j'espère que vous montrerez généreux.**_

**Entraînement et Discutions**

Une matinée, maison de Tazuna.

Kakashi, couché dans un lit, le bas de son visage caché par les draps, ouvrit son œil, il remarqua qu'il était dans une petite chambre simple mais coquette, devant lui une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux noir, s'afférait à ranger diverses affaires, soudain, se sentant observée, elle se retourna.

?: Au vous êtes réveillé, c'est vos élèves qui vont être content, je suis la fille de Tazuna enchantée.

A peine eut elle fini que Naruto entra accompagnée de Saya et Sakura, Kakashi remarqua immédiatement l'état de ses élèves, Sakura avait de nombreuses égratignures et le bas du corps légèrement trempé, Saya n'avait aucunes marques spécifiques mais semblait s'être fortement dépensée et Naruto lui semblait aller bien mais ses mains étaient abîmées comme s'il avait travaillé une matière dure pendant trois jours d'affilés.

Saku : Oh Kakashi sama vous êtes réveillé, vous allez bien ?

Ka : Oui ne t'inquiète pas, mais j'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ?

Saya : Pendant deux journée entière, nous sommes au matin du troisième jour, dites, Kakashi sensei, que vous est il arrivé ?

Ka : Je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai trop utilisé mon Sharingan, mais ne t'inquiète pas Saya cela ne t'arrivera pas, je ne possède pas le Sharingan naturellement contrairement à toi, donc mon corps, contrairement au tien, n'est pas habitué à l'utiliser et s'épuise très vite, ce qui, normalement, ne t'arrivera pas. Mais dites moi, quelle heure est il ?

Nar : Huit heure, pourquoi ?

Ka : Parce que je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes déjà dans un tel état si tôt le matin.

Saya (en désignant Naruto) : Et bien le bourreau ici présent a décidé, on ne sait trop pourquoi, qu'il serait bien de nous entraîner donc depuis deux jours il nous réveille à cinq heure du matin dans cet optique, on va dans une clairière tout près ou il nous fait faire divers exercice ensuite on revient à huit heure pour manger quelque chose et voir comment vous allez et on repart pour ne revenir que le soir venu.

Ka : _Impressionnant, quel bourreau de travail._ Et pourrais savoir pourquoi tu as décidé cela Naruto ?

Nat : Eh bien, après mettre souvenu des paroles de papa et De Kaze sur les chasseurs de déserteur, je me suis dit que le comportement de celui que nous avons rencontré était bizarre.

Ka : Genre pourquoi avoir emporté le corps plutôt que de l'avoir détruit sur place ?

Nar : Exactement.

Saku : Euh excusé moi mais pourquoi détruire un corps.

Ka : Eh bien, vois tu Sakura, en analysant un corps des scientifiques peuvent découvrir le secret de certaines techniques.

Saya (comprenant) : Comme le Byakugan ou le Sharingan ?

Ka : Exactement, donc les chasseurs de nukenins d'un pays détruisent les corps des ninjas de ce pays pour éviter que les secrets qui y sont enfermés ne soient révélés.

Nar : Donc je me suis dit que le chasseur devait être un complice de Zabusa.

Ka : Et que ce dernier pourrait revenir accompagné du Hunter-Nin. Bel esprit d'analyse Naruto, je suis impressionné. Bon dites-moi à quoi vous vous êtes entraînés.

Saku : Naruto a décidé de me remettre à niveau question contrôle du chakra, il m'a donc appris à marcher sur les arbres, ce qui a été en une journée, maintenant il m'apprend à marcher sur l'eau, c'est plus difficile mais j'y suis presque.

Nar : Elle possède un contrôle du chakra optimal, elle ferait un excellent ninja de soutien.

Ka : C'est une idée, il faudra que j'en parle à Itachi.

Saya : Moi, Naruto a décidé de m'apprendre le multi clonage, pas que je m'en plaigne, mais je me demande pourquoi.

Nar : Je me suis dit que ça pouvait toujours être utile, au moins pour l'entraînement.

Saya : Comment ça ?

Ka : Eh bien le kagebushin est une technique utilisée à l'origine pour l'espionnage car toute l'expérience et les informations accumulées par le clone sont immédiatement transmises au ninja lors de la dissipation de la technique, donc elle peut accélérer la vitesse d'apprentissage.

Et toi Naruto à quoi t'es tu entraîné ?

Nar : A une technique que papa avait commencé à m'enseigner peu avant notre départ, je viens de maîtriser la deuxième étape.

Ka (faisant le rapport entre les mains de Naruto) : Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a appris le rasengan ?

Nar : Si pourquoi ?

Ka : Parce que c'est une technique créée par ton père et il n'y a que trois personne à la maîtriser, moi, ton père et son sensei, le sanin Jiraya. Et cela fait combien de temps que tu t'entraînes ?

Nar : En comptant l'entraînement avant le départ et les deux jours ici, cela fait une semaine.

Ka : _Impressionnant, il a fallu trois ans à Minato sensei pour créer cette technique, il m'a fallut le même temps pour la maîtriser, même Jiraya sama a mis deux ans à l'apprendre, et Naruto a appris les bases en seulement une semaine, si il continue comme cela il maîtrisera cette attaque d'ici la fin de la semaine._

Bon pour aujourd'hui vous allez tranquillement affinez votre entraînement actuel et vous me montrerez vos résultats ce soir, ensuite à partir de demain, je reprendrai en main l'entraînement car si les spéculations de Naruto sont exactes, je pense que nous reverrons Zabusa dans environs une semaine, c'est-à-dire le temps pour lui et moi de se remettre totalement.

Les élèves (en partant) : Hai

Ka (se recouchant) : _Minato sensei vous devez être fier de votre fils car, malgré que parfois il fasse l'imbécile, il est très intelligent et tout aussi calculateur que vous, je pense qu'il deviendra vite un chef d'équipe, voir même un professeur et plus tard je sais qu'il fera un merveilleux Hokage._

Le soir venu les élèves firent leur démonstration :

Sakura montra qu'elle marchait parfaitement sur les murs et sur l'eau, elle alla jusqu'à sauter du haut de la maison de Tazuna et de se réceptionner parfaitement sur l'eau.

Saya pour sa part avait mis deux jours à maîtriser le multi clonage, cette troisième journée lui a permis d'affinée sa technique et elle fut capable de créer dix clones en conservant une quantité de chakra raisonnable.

Enfin Naruto fit la démonstration de son entraînement en faisant exploser, d'abord un ballon à eau et ensuite une balle de caoutchouc, il alla jusqu'à montrer la dernière étape en formant une sphère de chakra tourbillonnant dans sa main, malheureusement la sphère était encore instable.

Ka (impressionné par les progrès de ses disciples) : Bon je vois que Naruto est un excellent professeur. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer le programme des jours à venir Sakura tu resteras avec moi, je t'apprendrais quelque genjutsu et la base des premiers soins, Naruto et Saya vous allez vous concentrez sur le combat, pour cela vos journées seront séparées en deux. Pendant une moitié vous irez avec Tazuna et vous l'aiderez à son travail cela vous permettra de protéger Tazuna et de vous exercer physiquement, de plus cela vous donnera une idée d'un autre métier que ninja. Pendant l'autre moitié, ou nous vous remplacerons, Sakura et moi, au près de Tazuna, vous irez vous entraîner au combat et plus spécifiquement au combat en équipe, en vous concentrant sur le ninjutsu et sur la possibilité de combiner vos affinités qui sont complémentaires. Comme dernière instruction, Saya, je voudrais qu'à partir de demain tu concentres du chakra dans tes yeux pendant ton entraînement, j'espère ainsi développer tes Sharingan, et Naruto, tu dois également perfectionner ta maîtrise du rasengan.

Bon, Des questions ? Non ? Alors on va manger et puis aller se coucher car demain nous nous levons tôt.

Les élèves : Hai

La semaine se passa ainsi, le matin Naruto et Saya travaillaient au chantier tout en surveillant Tazuna qui était ravi, ainsi que ses ouvrier, d'avoir une vingtaine de paire de bras supplémentaire, surtout que Naruto et Saya savaient marcher sur l'eau et sur les murs, aidant grandement au travail et l'après midi ils partaient à la clairière pour s'entraîner au combat.

Du côté de Sakura et Kakashi, le matin était consacré au genjutsu, ou Sakura faisait de rapide progrès, et l'après midi ils remplaçaient Naruto et Saya à la protection de Tazuna, tout en perfectionnant les savoirs en premier soin de Sakura qui, malgré les connaissances limitées de Kakashi dans ce domaine, s'en passionnait ce qui amena Kakashi à lui conseiller d'aller faire quelque stage à l'hôpital à leur retour.

Le soir venu, ils mangeaient tous chez Tazuna ou Naruto et Saya dévoraient tout sur leur passage en faisant régulièrement des défis sur celui qui mangerait le plus sous les regards mi amusés mi consternés de leurs coéquipiers et de leurs hôtes mais dans une bonne ambiance.

Pourtant au soit du cinquième jour alors que Saya et Naruto se chamaillait pour une énième fois, Inari, le petit fils de Tazuna mis le feu aux poudres.

Ina (Fixant d'un regard mauvais Naruto et Saya) : Vous êtes tellement stupide.

Aussitôt l'ambiance retomba et les deux turbulents s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et fixèrent à leur tour Inari.

Saya : On peut savoir ce que tu as dit !

Ina (les larmes aux yeux) C'est vrai quoi, vous prétendez être la pour nous aider mais vous vous comportez comme des gamins (_nda : notez qu'Inari n'a que six ou sept ans)_ et puis tous ces entraînements que vous faîtes, c'est ridicule, vous ne vous rendez pas compte que vos efforts sont inutiles que si vous vous entêtez Gato va finir par vous tuez, comme il fait toujours, que…

Nar (se levant) : Tu as finis de te plaindre espèce de pleurnichard, tout ce que tu sais faire c'est te lamenter, tu n'as jamais pensé à relever la tête, c'est comme cela que tu honores ton père, c'est pitoyable, sache que rien n'est inéluctable et que tu me dégoûte.

Ayant finis Naruto partit suivit de près par Saya mais avant elle se pencha à l'oreille d'Inari pour lui murmurer :

Saya : Ecoute moi bien petit merdeux si Naruto ne t'a ni insulté ni corrigé et que je ne le fais pas également, c'est par respect pour ton grand père mais ne t'avise plus jamais de nous insulter ou de te rabaisser comme tu viens de le faire sinon on ne se retiendra pas.

Ensuite elle rejoignit Naruto à la clairière ou, pour se défouler, ils s'entraînèrent et s'y endormirent épuiser. Du côté d'Inari, qui était allé pleurer sur le toit de sa maison, fut rejoint par Kakashi.

Ka : Tu dois trouver que Naruto et Saya ont été durs avec toi, mais sache qu'ils te comprennent mieux que tu le crois, comme tu as pu t'en douter on nous a raconté ton histoire, laisse moi te raconter la leur, cela te permettra de les comprendre.

Et il commença les histoires en haussant le ton car il se savait écouter par Sakura qui, ce soir là, en apprit beaucoup sur tous ces coéquipiers.

Le lendemain matin, dans une clairière aux abords d'un étang, une jeune personne, habillée d'un yukata et portant un panier rempli d'herbes médicinal, fut surprise de voir deux jeunes enfants endormis. D'après leur vêtement, leur bandeau et leurs poches à matériel, la jeune personne compris que les enfants étaient de jeunes ninjas.

? (Attendrie) : _Comment peuvent-ils encore dormir si sereinement avec le métier qu'ils font ?_

Nar : Tu vas nous observer encore longtemps ?

?: Oh excusez moi, je vous ai réveillé ?

Saya : Plus ou moins, on avait senti ta présence mais de toute façon il était temps qu'on se lève. Bonjours

? : Bonjours, mais dites moi, vous avez dormi ici toute la nuit ?

Nar : Il semblerait, on a du s'écrouler pendant notre entraînement.

?: Pourquoi vous entraînez vous ?

Saya : Pour devenir fort !

?: Vous le semblez déjà, n'êtes vous pas assez fort ?

Nar : Pas assez pour réalisez nos rêves !

?: Ah les rêves, il n'y a rien de plus important, ça ou avoir une personne chère à son cœur que l'on veut protéger à tout prix, avez-vous de tels personnes ?

Nar (rêveur) : Moi oui, plusieurs même mais une en particulier.

Saya : Moi également mais encore personne comme ma chère tête blonde, et toi,

? : Moi aussi, d'ailleurs mon but est de l'aidez du mieux que je peux et j'espère être assez fort pour ne jamais le décevoir.

Saya : Et dans le cas contraire ?

?: Je crois que j'en mourrais de même si cette personne décèderait avant moi !

Nar : Il ne faut pas dire ça, car bien qu'il existe des personnes pour qui cela vaut la peine de mourir, si on survit à cette personne mieux vaut continuer à vivre et honorer le souvenir de cette personne car c'est souvent ce qu'aurait souhaité celle-ci.

?: Tu dis peut être vrai mais j'espère ne jamais devoir vérifier cette théorie. Bon je vais devoir vous laissez, on m'attend.

Saya : Nous aussi, mais avant quel est ton nom, moi c'est Saya et lui c'est Naruto.

?: Je me nomme Haku, ravi de vous avoir rencontré et j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Nar&Saya : Nous également.

Et chacun repartit de son côté, ayant le sentiment qu'il se reverrait très vite.


	8. Chapter 8: Match retour et résultats

**Match retour et résultats**

Arrivé chez Tazuna, Naruto et Saya virent tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème, une vingtaine d'homme menaçait Inari et sa mère mais il n'y avait ni Kakashi, ni Sakura en vue.

Homme : Gato nous a demandé de s'occuper de Tazuna et de sa famille avant le rétablissement de ce ninja, donc nous allons commencer par vous. Viens là toi !

Il prit alors Inari par le bras mais à peine eut il fait un pas qu'un shuriken vint se planter dans sa main, l'obligeant à lâcher Inari, et que nos deux jeunes ninjas, visiblement en colère, arrivèrent entre la petite famille et les hommes de mains.

Saya : Non mais c'est quoi ces lâches, une vingtaine d'hommes armés pour une simple femme et son enfant, je vais vous corriger moi.

Homme (rigolant) : Et tu cois que deux gamins vont nous battre, vous rigolez les morveux !

Nar : Un seul de nous suffirait mais vu votre comportement je vais plutôt appelez une troisième personne pour bien vous apprendre à vous en prendre à plus faible que vous. Invocation !

Apparu alors un grand renard, un mètre au garrot, avec des yeux océans et un pelage flamboyant.

Yoh : salut patron, c'est quoi le programme ?

Nar : Une vingtaine de lâche à combattre cela te va Yohken ?

Yoh : vous rigolez depuis le temps que je ne me suis pas défoulé !

Nar : Prête Saya ?

Saya (ses sharingans s'étant activez sous la colère) : Oh que oui !

Commença alors un véritable massacre, car si avant Naruto et Saya étaient coordonnés maintenant on aurait crut qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul esprit pour deux corps, ils s'avançaient dans la masse d'hommes comme rien, frappant, entaillant ou fracturant tout ce qui était à leur porté, Yohken, quand à lui, tel un éclair ou une ombre orange, fauchait un à un ses adversaires en les griffant, les mordant ou les brûlant grâce à ses boules de feu. Au bout d'une minute Naruto termina le dernier brigand, celui qui s'en était pris à Inari, avec un rasengan qu'il avait finalement maîtrisé. Ensuite, voyant que certaines brutes essayaient de s'enfuir, et toujours sous l'effet de la colère, les deux petits démons décidèrent de les achever grâce à une de leur technique combinée.

Saya : Katon, boule de feu suprême.

Nar : Futon, attisement des flammes.

Le résultat de cette attaque fut un mur de flammes venant frapper de plein fouet les fuyards. Une fois tous les mercenaires à terre, agonisant et gravement brûler mais vivant, Kakashi, ayant assisté à la scène avec Sakura depuis les fourrés, se déplaça vers ses élèves.

Ka : _Vraiment ces deux là sont surprenant, seul ils sont déjà presque du niveau Junin mais à deux ils dépassent largement le niveau de plusieurs de mes connaissances._ Bon vu ce petit intermède je peux dire deux chose, premièrement que votre entraînement à porter et qu'il sera inutile que vous le continuiez aujourd'hui, deuxièmement que nos ennemis ont décidé d'activer les choses et donc qu'à partir de demain mous devrons tous être au près de Tazuna san mais il faudrait quelqu'un pour protéger la maison.

Nar : Je pense que Yohken pourrais s'en charger, de plus je peux placer plusieurs sceaux pièges aux alentours mais dites moi sensei ou étiez vous passer ?

Saku (après l'avoir frappé) : On s'inquiétait pour vous alors on est allé vous chercher, qu'est ce que tu crois et qu'est ce qui vous a pris de partir comme ça hier ?

Nar (se massant la joue) : Désolé Saku chan, hier on avait besoin de se défouler après le comportement d'Inari, D'ailleurs (s'accroupissant près du garçon) : Tu vas bien ? Oui ? J'en suis heureux ! Alors tu as vu, jamais rien n'est impossible n'y inéluctable si on s'en donne les moyens.

Inari, encore trop choqué pour parler, ne put prononcer qu'un faible Niisan mais dans ses yeux on pouvait lire la reconnaissance, l'admiration et l'envie de s'excuser.

Le lendemain, après avoir protégé la maison et les alentours, Tazuna et son escorte se dirigèrent vers le pont mais arriver au chantier celui-ci était déserter et emplit d'une légère brume.

Taz : Mais ou sont les ouvriers ?

Saya (ramenant Tazuna entre Sakura, Naruto et elle) Rester auprès de nous Tazuna san, cette brume n'est pas naturelle.

La brume s'épaissit pour devenir un brouillard très dense et la voix grave de Zabusa se fit entendre.

Zab : Eh bien Kakashi, il semblerait qu'un membre de ta bande de morveux sache réfléchir, mais sait-elle agir ?

Instantanément ils furent entourés par une dizaine de Zabusa que Saya, sous un signe de Kakashi, vainquit facilement.

Zab (apparaissant avec le chasseur de déserteur) : Eh bien il semblerait que oui, cela te fait un adversaire valable mon garçon.

Nar : Haku, c'est bien toi ?

Zab (surpris) : Haku, tu connais ce garçon ?

Haku (enlevant son masque) : J'ai rencontré Naruto san et Saya san Hier mais j'ignore comment Naruto m'a reconnu.

Nar : J'ai reconnu ton aura, qu'on avait identifiez hier, pas vrai Saya ?

Saya : Eh bien maintenant que je la sais, je confirme que c'est la même mais je n'aurais pas su l'identifiez moi-même.

Zab : Eh bien cela te fais deux adversaires Haku, ça ira tu crois ?

Haku : Ce sera dur mais ça ira !

Haku s'éloigna suivit de près par Naruto et Saya qui avait compris qu'il n'échapperait pas à ce combat.

Ka (relevant son bandeau) : Sakura tu reste auprès de Tazuna.

Zab : Tu compte aller aider tes élèves Kakashi, il est vrai qu'Haku est très fort en plus il a un don héréditaire.

Ka : Oh je ne m'en fais pas trop pour Naruto et Saya, ces deux là quand ils sont ensembles sont très surprenant, non je pensais plutôt m'occuper de toi, de plus si je m'éloignais je crois que tu aurais tôt fait de t'en prendre à Sakura et Tazuna.

Zab (se reculant dans le brouillard) : Toi aussi tu sais réfléchir Kakashi et tu semble vouloir en découdre rapidement, à ta guise.

Nîmpo, dissimulation dans la brume.

(Ayant disparu) : T'ai-je dit qu'Haku était intelligent ? Car, ayant vu notre premier combat, il a deviné le point faible de ta pupille. Il est vrai que si tu ne peux me voir, tu ne peux copier mes mouvements, ni me plonger dans un genjutsu.

Alors Kakashi sauras tu prévoir mes attaques ? Et n'oublie pas que je pourrais m'en prendre à Tazuna n'importe quand !

Commença alors un déluge de coups que Kakashi évitait de justesse, le ninja copieur se déplaçait sans cesse tout en gardant la perception de Tazuna et Sakura, celle de son adversaire étant faussée, mais, malgré ses mouvements, ce dernier ne semblait avoir aucun mal à le repérer, l'attaquant avec une étonnante précision.

Ka (venant d'éviter un coup d'épée) :_ Mais comment fait il, c'est comme s'il pouvait voir à travers cette purée de poix, si ça continue je vais devoir les utilisées !_

Du côté des enfants, Haku, Bien que très fort, avait vite compris, que contre Naruto et Saya, il ne ferait pas le poids au corps à corps car les deux ninjas de la feuilles étaient tout aussi fort que lui et étaient parfaitement coordonnés ce qui faisait que le jeune ninja de la brume n'arrivait qu'à contrer de justesse les attaques de ses adversaire et n'avait pas la moindre chance de contre attaquer. Alors des la première occasion, il orienta le combat vers un domaine ou il pensait avoir une chance, le ninjutsu

Haku : Hyuton, les pics de glace

La partie de pont ou les jeunes ninjas combattait était dégagée, ce qui permit à Saya et Naruto de voir se créer, à partir des nombreuses flaques d'eau des javelots de glace qui foncèrent immédiatement sur eux et que nos jeunes héros évitèrent de justesse.

Saya (sharingans activés) : Qu'est ce que c'étaient que ça ? Hyuton ? Tu connais cette affinité Naruto.

Nar : Pas vraiment, d'après mon père c'est une affinité héréditaire caractéristique à un ancien clan du pays des tourbillons, normalement ma mère était une descendante d'une branche parallèle de ce clan mais sa famille avait perdu depuis longtemps cette capacité qui est sensée avoir disparue.

Haku : C'est exact Naruto, mais je suis le dernier descendant de la branche principale de ce clan qui fut exterminé car considérer comme des monstres, je peux d'ailleurs vous dire sue le Hyuton est le combiné du chakra de type Futon et Suiton ce qui le rend beaucoup plus puissant que n'importe quelle affinité de base, de plus étant un don héréditaire, tu ne pourras pas le copier Saya.

Saya : Peut être mais question affinité combiné je pense qu'on peut te surprendre, n'est ce pas Naruto ?

Nar : Tout à fait Saya, d'ailleurs à toi l'honneur.

Saya : Trop aimable Katon, boule de feu suprême !

Nar : Futon attisement des flammes !

Haku (surpris de voir un mur de cinq mètres de haut et aussi large que le pont apparaître) : Suiton, protection aqueuse !

Une épaisse armure d'eau vint alors recouvrir entièrement Haku juste avant que la technique de feu ne le percute, quand le mur dépassa Haku, il se dissipa, mais le jeune ninja était toujours là simplement entouré de la vapeur due à l'évaporation de son armure

Haku : Vous êtes vraiment impressionnant et très fort tous les deux, je ne voulais pas utiliser cette technique mais vous m'y obligez. Hyuton, les miroirs démoniaques.

Apparu alors plusieurs miroirs de glace entourant Naruto et Saya en formant une demi sphère, ensuite Haku pénétra dans un miroir.

Nar : Que ce passe t'il encore.

Haku : C'est mon ultime attaque, s'il vous plaît abandonnez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Saya : Haku pourquoi demander quelque chose dont tu connais la réponse.

Haku (soupirant) : C'est bien ce que je pensais, Nîmpo, les milles aiguilles.

Une pluie d'aiguille s'abattit alors sur les deux victimes qui ne pouvant éviter, durent encaisser. Après quelques instants l'averse s'arrêta.

Nar (murmurant) : Saya ça va ?

Saya (murmurant également) Oui ce n'est que superficiel mais si ça continue cela pourrait s'aggraver !

Haku : Tu as u juste Saya, ce n'était qu'une démonstration alors je vous le redemande abandonnez !

Saya : Désoler c'est contre nos nîndos !

Haku : Vous l'aurez voulu, Nîmpo, les milles aiguilles !

Nar : Futon, la sphère des vents !

Une petite sphère de vent concentré apparu alors autour de Naruto et de Saya et repoussa les aiguilles qui s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de pleuvoir.

Nar : Bon cette technique n'est pas encore tout à fait au point et surtout elle n'est pas faite pour ça donc je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer alors dépêchons nous de trouver une solution !

Saya : Il faudrait l'expulser des miroirs en les brisant mais il nous sera impossible de le faire en brisant les miroirs un à un, j'ai pu voir qu'il se déplaçait instantanément d'un miroir à l'autre et donc il ne nous laissera pas faire !

Nar : Tous non mais il n'aura pas le temps de nous empêcher d'en détruire juste deux cela nous permettra de sortir de ce piège et de lancer notre dernière attaque afin de détruire tous les miroirs restant en même tant.

Saya : D'accord mais il faudra que tu m'aides pour mon miroir.

Nar : Sans problème !

Naruto dissipa alors sa sphère des vents mais avant que Haku n'ai pu repasser à l'offensive.

Nar&Saya : Katon le feu de l'enfer !

La technique créa alors une ligne de feu concentrée sur un miroir qui fondit presque immédiatement tellement la chaleur était intense, des le miroir fondu Saya sortie par l'ouverture mais Naruto se dirigea vers le miroir opposé un rasengan à la main et fit exploser l'obstacle. Tous deux sortis et à distance respectable ils se retournèrent et effectuèrent leur ultime attaque combinée avant que Haku n'ait totalement réalisé et n'ait dissipé son jutsu.

Saya : Katon, boule de feu suprême !

Nar : Futon, distorsion de l'air !

Les deux sphères élémentales se rencontrèrent à l'exact épicentre de la prison de glace et formèrent une explosion de feu brisant tout les miroirs de Haku qui, arrivant au sol, comprit qu'il avait perdu le combat, mais l'explosion avait également dissipé le brouillard dévoilant un Kakashi se préparent à foncer sur un Zabusa, retenu par une dizaine de chien, avec une boule de foudre en mains. Voyant cette scène Haku se leva instantanément et essaya de porter secours à son sensei mais Naruto, ayant dégainé son poignard, l'en empêcha, en enfonçant, à contre cœur, son couteau dans le ventre de son ami, sans remarquer que la lame avait une aura bleutée.

L'action ayant interrompu Kakashi, Zabusa, malgré des bras inutilisables, réussit à se libérer.

Zab : HAKU, NON. GAMIN JE VAIS TE

Saya (la larme aux yeux) : TAISEZ VOUS, c'est bien le moment de vous souciez de lui maintenant qu'il est mort, vous qui n'avez jamais cherchez à le comprendre, vous qui ne cherchiez qu'a accomplir votre propre but.

Nar (une aura de tristesse autour de lui) : Laisse Saya, laisse. Comment pourrait il comprendre Haku qui avait souffert d'être considérer comme un monstre, qui avait souffert d'être le dernier descendant d'un clan damné et exterminer par la bêtise humaine ? Comment pourrait il comprendre Haku, à l'âme si pure, obligé d'aller contre ses envies de part sa nature de ninja qui de part des principes erronés est encore et toujours comme une arme humaine. Eh bien je jure que je modifierais ce point de vu, je le modifierais pour Haku qui n'avait pas mérité son sort.

Zab (commençant à pleurer) : C'set bon gamin arrête, j'ai compris.

? : Oui cela suffit, c'est pathétique !

Arriva, un petit homme replet, habillé d'un costume trois pièces et accompagné d'une trentaine d'homme lourdement armé.

Zab : Gato, que viens tu faire ici, vermine ?

Gato : Je venais voir ou en était le travail, et je constate qu'en plus de t'être fais battre, tu te lamentes sur ça.

Gato s'approcha du corps d'Haku et cracha dessus et à l'instant même trois aura meurtrières fondirent sur lui, l'obligeant à reculer de peur.

Nar (dont les yeux et l'aura de son poignard avait virés au rouge sang) : Toi !

Zab : Attend Gamin laisse le moi (s'adressant à Saya qui avait sorti un kunai) : Jeune fille passe moi ton arme

Saya (lançant l'objet) : Tiens et défoules toi bien !

Zabusa attrapa le kunai entre les dents et se dirigea vers le nain en tuant tous ceux qui s'interposaient entre lui et sa cible, Gato essaya de s'enfuir mais il fut vite rattraper et déchiqueté par le démon de Kiri, qui, ayant fait le ménage, vint s'allonger près de son ami non sans un soupir, semble t'il, de soulagement.

Zab (agonisant) Gamin, jeune fille approchez s'il vous plaît.

Naruto et Saya s'exécutèrent mais également Kakashi qui était toujours sur ses gardes.

Zab (luttant contre la mort) : Je vais mourir sous peu mais, même si je n'en ai pas le droit, je voudrais vous demander un service.

A toi, jeune fille, je voudrais que tu prennes mon arme, c'est une épée sacrée qui change de forme et de capacité selon le possesseur et sa puissance, à moi par exemple elle me permettait de voir à travers la brume, ce qui me permettait de t'attaquer facilement Kakashi.

Saya : D'accord, j'en prendrai soin.

Zab : Merci, toi gamin, je n'ai rien à t'offrir mais je voudrais que tu prennes soin d'Haku.

Nar : Mais il est mort !

Zab (souriant) : Non, regarde bien, il y a le trou de ta lame dans son vêtement mais il n'y a aucune blessure.

Kakashi (vérifiant) C'est exact Naruto, en plus je sens son pouls mais il semblerait qu'il n'ait plus une goutte de chakra ce qui explique son inconscience.

Zab : Tu vois Gamin, alors tu me promets de t'occuper de lui et de l'aider de ton maximum.

Nar (pleurant) : Oui, je vous le jure !

Zab (poussant son dernier soupir) Merci !

Et Zabusa mourut le sourire aux lèvres.

Le soir venu, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura et Saya se recueillait devant la tombe ou il avait enterré Zabusa. Saya avait sur son dos l'épée de Zabusa qui avait rétréci, pour s'adapter à la taille de sa nouvelle propriétaire, et avait pris la forme d'une épée enflammée.

Nar (portant Haku toujours dans le coma). Sur cette tombe et sur mon nîndo je refais les promesses que j'ai faite sur le pont, je jure d'aider Haku et je jure de changer la vision qu'on a des ninjas, quitte a me battre contre tous les Kage de notre monde.

Saku (une main sur son épaule) : Tu pourras compter sur moi Naruto.

Saya (une main sur l'autre épaule et l'autre main serrant la garde de sa nouvelle arme) : Et sur moi aussi, je ferais tout ce qui m'est possible pour te seconder.

Ka (pensif) : _C'est une lourde tâche qui les attend là mais je suis sur qu'ils y arriveront, tôt ou tard._ Bon sur ces bonnes paroles je propose que nous rentrions chez Tazuna, nous nous y reposerons le temps que le pont soit terminé, ce qui devrait prendre encore un à deux jours d'après notre hôte et ensuite nous rentrerons chez nous.

Et ils repartirent avec de nouveaux objectifs en tête.


	9. Chapter 9: Retour et amitié

**Retour et amitié**

Cinq jours après l'enterrement de Zabusa et trois jours après la séparation avec Tazuna et sa famille sur le pont que Tazuna avait nommé « Pont de la Solidarité » et à côté duquel il avait inscrit, sur une plaque de bronze, l'histoire du pont et de son combat, notre groupe de ninja arriva en vue de Konoha.

L'état du groupe surprit les gardes à l'entrée, Kakashi était toujours blessé, Saya avait désormais une épée large sur son dos et Naruto portait Haku, toujours dans le coma mais dont l'état s'améliorait grandement, en effet Kakashi et Naruto sentait qu'il avait récupérer presque l'intégralité de son chakra, en fait seul Sakura n'avait rien de remarquable si ce n'est que, tout comme ses coéquipiers, elle semblait avoir mûrie.

Garde : Eh bien Kakashi, tu avais une mission de cinq à six jours et tu ne reviens qu'après trois semaines avec une équipe qui semble avoir grandi en peu de temps, de plus l'un de tes élèves porte une jeune personne inconnue au village et qui semble être dans un triste état.

Ka : C'est assez compliqué Kotetsu, s'il te plait tu pourrais aller chez l'Hokage et lui dire que je l'attends à l'hôpital pour mon rapport oral, je m'inquiète pour le jeune blesse.

Ko : D'accord je comprends d'ailleurs toi-même tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme.

Une heure plus tard le Sandaïme arriva à l'hôpital dans la chambre qu'on lui avait indiqué, il vit sur un lit un jeune garçon androgyne avec à son chevet Naruto et Saya, Kakashi, dans un coin, en train de se faire ausculter et soigner par plusieurs infirmières et Sakura essayant de s'instruire sur ce métier qui commençait à vraiment la passionner.

Sar : Kakashi, quand tu auras finit de te faire cajoler, pourrais tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe car ton rapport préliminaire, que tu m'as envoyé il y a cinq jours, était loin d'être complet et les dire de Kotetsu en plus de la scène que je vois actuellement éveille ma curiosité.

Kakashi lui raconta alors toute l'histoire depuis la première attaque de ninja et la décision de continuer la mission, jusqu'à la mort de Zabusa et la promesse faite à celui-ci.

Sar (s'étant assis pour mieux écouter) : Bon si j'ai bien compris, ce jeune homme est à l'origine un ennemi.

Ka : A l'origine, oui, si on veut.

Sar (soupirant) : Normalement, ce jeune garçon devrait être considérer comme ennemi et, vu qu'il a tenté à la vie de deux de nos ninjas, il devrait au moins être interrogé et emprisonner pour une période indéterminée.

Nar&Saya : Jiji sama non !

Nar : Hokage sama, il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres et en plus j'ai promis de lui venir en aide, et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole.

Sar (souriant) : Je me doutais que tu dirais ça mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne comptais pas le faire (prenant un ton officiel) : Prenant en compte son jeune âge et la demande de genins prometteurs ayant brillamment réussi une mission de rang A, je ne déciderais du sort de ce ninja, anciennement de Kiri, qu'après l'avoir interrogé personnellement et en présence de l'équipe l'ayant ramené.

(Reprenant un ton plus décontracté) : Bon je vais vous laissez veillez sur le blessé et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, votre mission viens d'être réévaluez au niveau A et votre paie sera donc en conséquence.

Peu de temps après avoir entendue ces bonnes nouvelles, Kakashi partit terminer ses soins et aller se reposer, Sakura alla se renseigner sur de possible stage a l'hôpital et rentra chez elle, finalement seul Naruto et Saya restèrent au chevet de Haku, en ayant tout de même prévenu leur parent de leur retour et de leur bonne santé grâce à Yohken.

Le lendemain les deux amis, s'étant endormis, s'éveillèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent Haku remuer.

Haku (émergeant péniblement) : Ou suis-je ?

Nar : Haku, ça va ?

Haku : Naruto san, Saya san mais que… ? (Émergeant totalement et se relevant) : Zabusa !

Saya (le recouchant) : Calme toi et recouche toi ! Dis-moi, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

Haku : Je me souviens d'avoir voulu aller aider Zabusa mais que Naruto s'est interposé et m'a donné un coup au ventre, ensuite je me souviens d'une impression d'épuisement ainsi que de vide et puis plus rien.

Nar : Bon je crois qu'il sera plus simple de te raconter ce qui s'est passé après.

Ils s'exécutèrent et au fil du récit le visage de Haku s'assombrit.

Haku (à la fin de l'histoire) : Donc en plus d'avoir été inutile envers mon protecteur, celui-ci est mort, il ne me reste plus qu'à me donner la mort pour laver cet échec.

Saya (l'ayant giflé de colère) : Non mais tu nous as écouté au moins, Zabusa a fait jurer à Naruto de prendre soin de toi, il ne voulait donc pas que tu meurs mais que tu vives ta propre vie et ton propre rêve de plus tu ne te souviens plus de la discussion qu'on a eu la vielle de notre combat ! Alors prend en compte toutes ces données avant de dire des conneries !

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte.

Nar (gêné) : Ecoute Haku, bien qu'elle y soit allé un peu fort, Saya n'a pas tort, alors on va te laisser seul le temps qu'on aille chercher Sakura, Kakashi et l'Hokage, profite de ce temps pour réfléchir, l'esprit au calme.

Il partit laissant Haku, le regard vide.

Le fait de retrouver Saya, et de la calmer, ensuite de trouver Kakashi et Sakura et enfin de demander une audience à l'Hokage et de l'obtenir prit à Naruto deux bonnes heures et de retour dans la chambre, accompagné de toute la troupe cherchée, il put voir un Haku calme avec dans les yeux une nouvelle lueur de détermination.

Sar : Bonjours Haku, je me nomme Sarutobi, je suis le Sandaïme Hokage de Konoha no kuni et je suis ici afin de t'interrogé et de juger de ton sort, cela te convient il ?

Haku : Oui, Sarutobi sama.

Sar : Bien, commençons, donne moi ton nom, ton prénom et ta situation.

Haku : Je suis un ninja sans affiliation particulière, n'ayant jamais juré fidélité à mon village d'origine Kiri, puisque j'ai été entraîné par le ninja déserteur Zabusa, je me prénomme Haku mais ne possède plus de nom mais le plus simple serait de vous raconter mon histoire, si vous le permettez.

Sar (s'installant confortablement) : Fait à ton aise.

Haku s'exécuta, il raconta ses premières années de vie dans un village aux abords de Kiri, il raconta comment il découvrit son don héréditaire et comment sa mère en fut attristée quand elle le découvrit, il raconta le meurtre de ses parents par les villageois ayant découverts le don de sa famille et les traitant de monstre, il raconta sa fuite à Kiri et sa vie la bas en étant considérée comme un déchet et un monstre, enfin il raconta sa rencontre avec Zabusa et comment celui-ci la sauvé, soigné et entraîné. Et tout au long du récit Naruto et Saya purent entendre des similitudes entre la vie de Haku et la leur ou du moins parfois des similitudes qu'il y aurait pus avoir si les circonstances auraient été autres.

Sar (à la fin de l'histoire) : Bon ta narration a répondu à la plupart de mes questions, il n'en reste plus qu'une seule : que compte tu faire maintenant et quel sera ton but ?

Haku (baissant tristement la tête) : Eh bien à l'origine, apprenant mon échec, je voulais me donner la mort mais, (relevant la tête avec une envie de vivre brûlant au fond de ses yeux), des amis m'ont fait comprendre que se serait inutile, alors, bien que sera long et jamais total, je compte guérir de cette blessure et pour cela, si vous le permettez Hokage sama, je voudrais intégrer votre village et devenir ninja afin de payer ma dette.

(Regardant Naruto) : Quand à mon but, devenir assez fort pour devenir Mizukage et ensuite entretenir de bonnes relations avec un des futur Hokage de votre village.

Sar&Ka (regardant l'échange muet entre Naruto et Haku) : _Ce petit est étonnant, il n'est encore que genin et chaque jour il obtient plus de soutient, s'il arrive à réaliser son rêve, ce dont je suis sur, le village sera entre de bonnes mains et avec un avenir doré._

Sar : Bon toutes les questions ayant trouvée réponse, l'interrogatoire est terminé et je vais pouvoir rendre mon jugement :

Tu demandes d'intégrer notre village et j'accepte ta requête néanmoins en temps qu'ancien ninja ennemi tu devras être surveillé mais puisque tu demande à être intégré en tant que ninja je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups, je confie ta surveillance à Kakashi qui viendra me remettre un rapport chaque fin de semaine pendant trois mois, en échange tu intègres son équipe en tant que genin, bien sur tu pourras, ainsi que tes équipiers, passer l'examen chunin qui débutera après la fin de ta période de surveillance.

Haku : Merci Hokage sama.

Sar : Bon Kakashi, te voilà avec un nouvel élève et une équipe enfin complète.

Ka : Vous m'en voyez ravi et je pense qu'avec ce nouveau ninja tout aussi prometteur que les deux autres, vous venez de créer l'équipe de genin la plus puissante du village.

Sar (riant de bon cœur) : Si tu le dis Kakashi, je te crois. Bon Haku, il reste le problème de ton logement.

Nar : Il peut venir chez moi, ça ne dérangera pas papa de plus nous avons suffisamment de chambres de libres mais il faudrait que les Ambus qui ne quittent plus Haku des yeux s'en aillent car je ne pense pas que papa supporte ces présences en permanence.

Sar (regardant Naruto, comme tous les autres avec stupéfaction) : _Mais comment les a t'ils détecter ?_ Oui, c'est normal, bon maintenant que tout est réglé, je vais vous laisser.

(Dans le couloir) : Qu'y a-t-il Rin ?

Rin : allons nous vraiment arrêtez la surveillance Hokage sama ?

Sar : Oui, Naruto à raison, je ne pense pas que Minato apprécie la présence d'Ambus autour de sa maison et je ne veux pas trop d'élite à l'hôpital.

Rin : Oui, vu sous cet angle, en tout cas Naruto m'intéresse de plus en plus, arriver à nous détecter n'est pas donner à tout le monde.

Sar : Oui je sais et je sais ce que tu voudrais me demander mais tu attendras qu'il soit au moins du niveau chunin.

Rin : D'accord et merci Hokage sama.

Le soir venu, domaine Namikaze, Naruto se fit accueillir par un coup de poing au sommet du crâne.

Kaze : Et bien Naruto, je suis légèrement malade et tu en profite pour me voler ma coéquipière, de plus quand tu reviens, avec trois semaine de retard, tu nous annonce que tu dois rester à l'hôpital alors que tu es en parfaite forme, tu peux m'expliquer ! Tiens qui est cette jeune personne ?

Nar : Le pourquoi de la plupart de tes accusations, Je te présente Haku, Haku voici Kaze mon frère.

Min (arrivant) : C'est toi Naruto, tu es finalement renté ?

Nar : Oui papa, je te présente Haku, mon nouveau coéquipier

Min : Ah oui, Sarutobi m'a prévenu. Bonjour Haku et bienvenu tu peux considérer cette maison comme la tienne, et rester aussi longtemps que tu le désire, de toute façon c'est suffisamment grand ici.

Haku : Merci, Minato sama.

Min : Tiens, Naruto t'a dit mon nom.

Haku : Non, mais qui ne connais pas Minato Namikaze, l'éclair jaune de Konoha.

Nar : Arrête Haku, si tu continu, il va rattraper la grosse tête.

Min : Et parle pour toi jeune homme.

Tout le monde partit alors dans un fou rire, même Haku qui sentit qu'au milieu de gai luron comme les Namikaze, il retrouverait rapidement sa joie de vivre.

Nar : Oh fait papa, j'ai invité mon équipe à venir manger ici et Saya risque de dormir ici, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Min : Bien sur que non, comme tu le sais, il y a énormément de place ici et ça me fera plaisir de discuter avec Kakashi et Itachi.

Nar : Merci papa.

Peu de temps après Sakura, Kakashi et les Uchiwas arrivèrent et la soirée se passa agréablement chacun apprenant à connaître leur nouvel coéquipier mais également leur ancien partenaire.

Côté adulte les discutions allaient bon train et le saké coulait à fond :

Min : Alors comment supporter vous les garnements pendant vos entraînements et vos missions ?

Ita : Moi ça va j'ai une équipe assez calme je dois juste prendre un ou deux calmant quand je dois m'occuper de ma sœur et de Naruto ou quand nos équipes sont réunies en fait je te plains Kakashi ces deux démons doivent te mener la vie dure.

Ka : Non ça va généralement ils sont assez calmes enfin aussi tranquille qu'ils puissent l'être mais comme généralement ils sont déjà occupés quand j'arrive et qu'ils se débrouillent très bien tout seul je suis tranquille.

Min : Ah ça quand on arrive toujours avec deux heures de retard ?

Ka : Minato sensei, enfin bon de plus maintenant que Haku à intégrer l'équipe cela devrait se calmer encore plus et j'aurais encore plus de tranquillité, je crois que j'ai l'équipe la plus puissante jamais formée.

Min : Tu t'avance un peu beaucoup la Kakashi, sinon parlons un peu des missions.

Ita : Depuis ton départ Kakashi et depuis le rétablissement de Kaze nous n'avons eu que des missions de rang C, même si il me manquait un membre à mon équipe, maintenant qu'elle est complète j'arriverais sûrement en avoir une de rang B. _En parlementant beaucoup._

Ka : Nous venons de réussir une mission de rang A, je pense que pour être tranquille l'Hokage n'osera plus donner de mission de rang D et je pourrais toujours arriver à le convaincre d'avoir une ou deux missions de rang B pendant ces trois mois.

Ita : Pourquoi trois mois ?

Min : Tu comptes présenter tes élèves à l'examen chunin ?

Ka : J'y suis bien obliger ils ont pratiquement été invités par l'Hokage à y participer.

Ita : Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir présenter mes élèves également car si tu crois que je vais laisser ta partie de l'équipe prendre de l'avance, de plus si Sasuke apprend que Naruto participe à cet examen et pas lui il risque de devenir infernal et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cela pourrait être.

Du côté des enfants, entre deux défis de toutes sortes et après que la plupart aient raconté son histoire à Haku :

Sas : Et baka on peu dire que tu n'a pas de chance, on complète ton équipe avec un étranger qui je suis sur n'a pas le niveau pour être dans l'élite.

Nar : Détrompe toi témé Haku est suffisamment fort pour être dans l'élite d'ailleurs il pourrait même te battre avec facilité grâce à ces jutsus.

Haku : Naruto s'il te plaît ne te vente pas à ma place, de plus je ne vois pas pourquoi tu réponds a une provocation aussi peu cachée.

Nar : Désolé Haku c'est une habitude et puis il faut bien montrer a ce cas social qu'il n'est pas le plus fort.

Sas : Que tu dis je te rappelle que j'ai développé mes sharingans et que donc je dois être le plus fort des genins de notre générations de plus en se qui concerne ces jutsus je suis sur que je pourrais facilement les copier.

Nar : Non mais c'est qu'il s'y croit, qu'est ce que tu en dis Saya.

Saya : Qu'il faudrait lui faire une petite démonstration, car vois tu chère petit frère j'ai également développé mes sharingans et je peux te dire que tu n'arriveras pas copier Haku, n'est ce pas ?

Haku : Absolument si monsieur veut bien activer ses précieuses pupilles, voila merci, Hyuton : congélation.

Le liquide dans le verre de Sasuke se transforma subitement en glace sous le regard ahuri des non connaisseurs, ensuite la soirée continua tranquillement avec juste Sasuke qui boudait dans son coin car effectivement il n'avait pas pus copier la technique.

Le lendemain matin, vers dix heure, un jeune homme brun, des triangles rouges sous les yeux et accompagné d'un petit chien blanc, tambourinait à la porte du domaine Namikaze.

Nar (à moitié endormi) : C'est bon c'est bon j'arrive, si vous ne voulez pas mourir des mains d'un ancien Hokage qui à la gueule de bois vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de frapper.

(Ouvrant la porte) : Kiba ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?


	10. Chapter 10: Aveux et amour

**Aveux et Amour ?**

Devant un large domaine, un peu à l'écart du centre ville de Konoha no kuni, deux jeunes garçons discutaient, l'un était bruns et avait l'air nerveux, l'autre était blond et la surprise se lisait sur son visage ainsi qu'une légère inquiétude.

Nar : Alors Kiba que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?

Kiba (cherchant ses mots) : Salut Naruto, je suis venu t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

(Respirant un bon coup et se préparant au pire) : Voila Hinata est à l'hôpital depuis ce matin.

A cette annonce Naruto attrapa Kiba par le col et ses yeux commencèrent à virer au rouge, il traîna le brun dans son salon et le propulsa dans un fauteuil.

Nar : Expliques toi !

Kiba (quelque peu retourné) : D'abord calme toi car elle n'a rien de grave mais elle est dans un coma inexpliqué depuis la fin notre mission, mais avant que tu ne m'agresse à nouveau je tien à dire que moi, comme tout le monde, ne savons ce qu'elle a mais que je peux te raconter ce qui s'est passé avant son coma !

Nar (s'étant assis et légèrement calmé) : Je t'écoute.

Kiba (rassuré de voir que l'orage était passé) : Eh bien voila il y a trois semaine, apprenant que ton équipe avais eu le droit de faire une mission de rang C, mon équipe voulais en avoir une aussi, nous, enfin surtout moi vu la nature taiseuse de Shino et celle timide d'Hinata, avons commencé à insister auprès de Kurenaï sensei. Et finalement il y a une semaine elle a finalement craquée.

**Flash back :**

Pas loin du palais du Hokage et de sa section administrative.

Kure : Inuzuka j'ai dit non !

Kiba : Allé sensei je suis sur qu'on peut le faire, nous somme aussi bon que l'équipe de Naruto et en plus on en a marre des missions de rang D, comment voulez vous qu'on prouve notre valeur et qu'on progresse avec des missions comme ça !

Hina : Je, je suis d'accord avec Kiba, nous ne sommes peut être pas aussi bon que l'équipe sept mais je crois que nous pouvons réussir une mission de rang C de toute façon vous êtes la pour veiller sur nous Kurenaï sensei et se sera au moins une expérience enrichissante.

Shino : Je suis d'accord avec Hinata.

Kure : _Bon si Hinata brave sa timidité et Shino son mutisme je ne peux que cédée._ C'est bon c'est d'accord vous avez gagnez je vais m'arrangez pour que nous obtenions une mission de rang C

Kiba : YYYYEEEES !

Kure : Suffit Inuzuka, bon nous sommes arrivé vous m'attendez la je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, la kunoïchi se retrouva face au Sandaïme qui avait décidé de s'occuper un peu de la distribution de mission pour se changer les idées de la paperasse.

Kure : Mes respects Hokage sama.

Sar : Bonjour Kurenaï tu es venu cherchée tes missions pour aujourd'hui ?

Kure : En fait je viens faire la demande pour une mission de rang C.

Sar : Ah je vois que Kiba t'a finalement convaincue.

Kure : Ce serait plutôt Hinata et Shino mais le résultat est le même.

Sar : Oui tu as tout à fait raison, tiens je réservais cette mission pour ton équipe, elle ne devrait pas te poser trop de problème.

Kure (s'inclinant) : Merci Hokage sama.

A l'entré du bâtiment.

Kiba : Alors sensei ?

Kure : C'est bon nous avons une mission d'escorte, je vous attends à quatorze heure à l'entré du village où nous rejoindrons une caravane marchande que nous protègerons jusqu'au village portuaire le plus proche, compris, alors allez vous préparer ?

Les élèves : Haï

Hinata était heureuse elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter le village et donc sa famille quelque jour, de plus c'était une mission de rang C cela voulais dire qu'elle pourrait enfin se mettre au niveau de Naruto, qui d'ailleurs n'était toujours pas revenu de sa propre mission, ce qui inquiétais la petite poupée de porcelaine.

A quatorze heures ils étaient tous à la sortie du village et commencèrent leur mission au plus grand bonheur des enfants qui n'étaient pratiquement jamais sorti du village.

Le voyage, qui dura quatre jours, se déroula sans incident majeur si n'est aux abords de Béluga (« _désolé aucune inspiration pour les noms_ ») leur destination.

Hinata marchais tranquillement devant activant de temps en temps ses Byakugan lorsque soudainement

Hina : STOP

Un carreau vint se planter juste devant ses pieds, la jeune fille, Byakugan activée, dirigea alors son regard vers la cime des arbres environnant et vit une dizaine d'homme se cachant dans les branches, ensuite un des brigands sortit à découvert.

Bandit : Holà voyageur, vous semblez avoir des chariots bien chargés, cela ne vous dérangera donc pas que moi et mes compagnons, de pauvres hères sans le sous n'ayant presque plus rien a mangé, ne vous délestions quelque peu sans pour autant faire appel à des arguments plus frappant.

Kiba (s'avançant avec Shino auprès d'Hinata) : Pour cela il faudra d'abord nous passer sur le corps.

Bandit : Et tu crois que ce sont trois gamin qui vont nous faire peur ?

Kiba : ça en a tout l'air puisque toi et ta dizaine de lâche qui te servent de compagnons n'osent pas descendre pour venir nous affrontez en face.

Bandit (s'autant à terre avec sa troupe) : Sale petit morveux insolent, je vais te faire regretter ces paroles.

Commença alors un combat auquel Kurenaï, ayant évalué le niveau des adversaires et constater que ses élèves pouvaient s'en sortir seuls, n'assista pas, elle en profita juste pour réévaluer le niveau de ses disciples.

Shino, le meilleur de son groupe, était en mode défensif et chaque brigand qui essayait de l'approcher se trouvait plongé dans une nuée d'insecte divers et en ressortais avec d'étrange symptôme allant de la paralysie à confusion.

Kiba, en parfaite coordination avec son chien Akamaru, fonçait sur ses ennemis leur lacérant le corps.

Enfin Hinata défaisait ses opposant grâce à sa technique de combat si particulière, le jukhen, ne laissant aucune marque sur le corps mais endommageant gravement les organes et les muscles.

Le combat faisait rage mais était au net désavantage des bandits qui prirent rapidement la fuite au grand bonheur des marchands.

Ils purent alors finalement pénétrer dans le village où les marchands les quittèrent non sans les avoir chaleureusement remercier, ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge pour y passer la nuit avant de repartir pour Konoha, la mission étant terminée et réussie avec brio, mais ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils étaient suivis par le chef des bandits voulant se venger de son échec et de Kiba.

Bandit : Je vais attendre se soir et puis j'irais m'occuper d'eux, je vais commencer par la jeune fille avant de m'occuper du morveux, j'ai remarqué qu'il gardait un œil sur elle, ce sera d'autant plus amusant, d'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas vilaine du tout.

Le soir venu le voleur s'introduis discrètement dans l'auberge et ayant repérée la chambre d'Hinata se dirigea vers elle, il entra dans la chambre au moment la chambre au moment ou la jeune ninja sortait de la douche, le bandit en profita et sauta sur elle, essayant de retirer la serviette la recouvrant, pour profiter des formes déjà généreuse de sa victime, Hinata cria alors mais lorsque ses coéquipiers arrivèrent dans la chambre, seulement quelque seconde après avoir entendu le cri, ils virent que le bandit était déjà terrassé la main sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur, et qu'Hinata était recroquevillée dans le coin de la pièce opposée au corps.

Kurenaï renvoya alors les garçons et alla réconforter Hinata qui était en état de choc.

Le reste de la nuit se passa s'en problème et le lendemain ils repartir vers chez eux mais Hinata semblait traînée un peu à l'arrière.

Kiba (après une demi-journée de marche) : Hinata ça va ?

Hina : Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai juste un problème avec mes sandales, partez devant je vous rattraperais.

Kure : _Elle doit vouloir s'isoler pour se remettre de l'évènement d'hier !_ Vous avez compris alors on avance vous deux, pas trop longtemps Hinata.

Hina : Haï

Kiba (une vingtaine de minute plus tard) : Heu ça fait pas un peu trop longtemps qu'on ne voit plus Hinata ?

Kure : Tu as raison, retournons sur nos pas.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard ils retrouvèrent Hinata la ou ils l'avaient laissée mais elle était évanouie à coté d'un autre ninja qui semblait morte.

Kiba : HINATA !

Kure : Il n'y a pas de trace de combat.

Kiba : Alors comment expliquez vous l'état d'Hinata ?

Kure : Je ne sais pas Kiba et cette ninja semble être morte suite à de longue privation et un grand épuisement, se n'est donc pas elle qui mit Hinata dans cet état là mais dépêchons nous plus vite nous serons rentré plus vite nous pourrons aller à l'hôpital.

**Fin flash back**

Kiba : Et voila, nous sommes ici depuis huit et Kurenaï est allé directement prévenir les Hyuga mais pas un n'a daigné venir, pas même son père, ensuite je me suis souvenu de ma promesse et je suis venu directement ici.

A peine Kiba eût il finit son récit que Naruto avait disparut pour réapparaître quelques minute plus tard, lavé et habillé de frais, près à partir.

Nar : Va réveiller Kaze et Saya, et explique leur la situation et au fait vas y doucement si tu ne veux pas mourir.

Sur ces mots il partit, arrivé à l'hôpital il croisa Kurenaï et Shino, qui voyant que Hinata avait enfin quelqu'un pour, partaient se reposer, entant dans la chambre le renard eut directement une drôle d'impression.

Nar (prenant la main d'Hinata) : _Ce n'est pas possible, il faut que je demande à nii san._

Il se concentra donc et atterri devant les grilles de Kyubi

Kyu :** Tiens renardeau cela fais longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas rendu visite**.

Nar : Oui désolé je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps en ce moment,

Kyu :** Oui Yohken ma raconter et ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas, mais que se passe t'il, je te sens préoccuper ?**

Nar : Et bien voila je suis au près d'Hinata et je ressens un nouveau chakra en elle, alors je suis venu demander confirmation auprès de toi.

Kyu (après quelque seconde de concentration) :** Oui, tu as vu juste elle en possède bien un désormais !**

Nar : Mais comment ?

Kyu :** Si je me souviens bien c'est la seule capable d'être transférée selon la volonté de son hôte.**

Nar : ça ne répond qu'a la moitié de ma question.

Kyu : **Le mieux serait de demander à ta renarde directement, car elle n'est pas dans le coma mais dans une léthargie d'adaptation, il suffit de lui fournir du chakra pour la réveillée.**

Nar : Merci Kyu nii san, au fait c'est de toi cette aptitude à sentir le chakra.

Kyu : **C'est possible, de mon vivant j'étais emphatique cela doit se répercuter sur toi de cette façon, un conseil apprend à bien maîtriser cette capacité, je suis sur qu'elle te sera utile.**

Nar : D'accord, merci encore nii san.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et appliqua les recommandations de Kyubi, et en effet Hinata s'éveilla doucement.

Hina : Na, Naruto Kun ?

Nar : Oui Hinata chan c'est moi, vas y doucement

Hina : Ou suis-je ?

Nar : A l'hôpital de Konoha, Ton équipe ta trouvée inconsciente au retour de votre mission et s'est dépêché de t'emmener ici, je suis désolé de te brusquer Hinata chan mais que s'est il passer ?

Hina (rouge) : Kiba t'a tout raconté alors je vais terminer son histoire

**Flash back :**

Hina (après que son équipe soit partie) : _Enfin ils sont parti, je ne voulais pas leur dire pour ne pas les inquiétés mais ce salop m'a blessée à l'épaule hier et ça me fais un mal de chien, mais maintenant je vais pouvoir me soignée._

Alors qu'elle allait commencer notre jeune fille aux yeux de perles entendit des bruits venant des buissons tout près d'elle.

Hina : _Eh merde c'est tout moi ça qu'est ce qu'il va encore me tomber dessus._

Sortit alors des buissons un ninja d'âge moyen mais qui semblait a bout de force, quand elle vit Hinata elle se tomba à ses genoux et lui prit la main.

?: Jeune fille, aide moi je dois la protéger, ils m'ont battu et capturée mais je me suis enfuie mais ils me poursuivent et je n'ai plus la force de la protéger.

Hina : Mais de qui parler vous, qui vous poursuis ?

?: Les hommes en noir, les hommes de la lune rouge, l'akatsuki, s'il te plaît accepte de la protéger à ma place, s'il la croît morte cela la protègera.

Hina : Je veux bien mais de qui parlez vous et ou est la personne que je dois protéger ?

? (Dans un sourire) : Merci.

Hinata sentit alors une présence entrée en elle alors que la ninja poussait son dernier soupir dans ses bras.

**? : Merci de m'accueillir petit fille !**

**Fin flash back**

Hina : Et après ça je me suis évanouie (s'écroulant en larme dans les bras de Naruto) : Oh Naruto je suis devenue un monstre !

Hinata pleura alors pendant une dizaine de minute pendant lesquelles Naruto la serra dans les bras et la consola.

Nar (après qu'Hinata se soit calmée) : Mais non, mais non, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es toujours humaine, un peu différente mais humaine quand même, et ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider.

Hina : comment ça ?

Nar (très gainé) : Et bien vois tu, j'en possède un moi aussi, depuis ma naissance en fait.

Hina : Comment cela ce fait, comment as-tu pu me le cacher ?

Nar (rougissant tout en parlant) : Tout d'abord c'est une longue histoire et je te la raconterai quand tu iras mieux, ensuite si je te l'ai caché, c'est parce que je tiens à toi et que je ne survivrais pas à un rejet de ta part, car je, je, je t'aime.

Hina (devenant subitement cramoisi) : Naruto Kun, c'est, c'est vrai ?

Nar (se rapprochant des lèvres d'Hinata) : Oui.

Et ils s'embrassèrent juste au moment où rentrèrent Kaze, Saya, et une petite fille ressemblant beaucoup à Hinata mais en quatre ans moins jeune, Hanabi, la jeune sœur de l'héritière.


	11. Chapter 11: Annonce et enthousiasme

**Annonce et enthousiasme**

Trois mois étaient pratiquement passer et la période d'essai de Haku était pratiquement passée et avec succès, en effet il s'était rapidement adapté à sa nouvel équipe qui d'ailleurs l'avait très rapidement accepté et intégrée, de plus le tempérament doux, calme et froid calmait l'ardeur des deux têtes brûlées qui lui servait d'équipier.

L'équipe sept ainsi formé était devenue l'une des équipes les plus équilibrée et des plus puissantes ayant même le droit, tout comme l'équipe six (_l'équipe de Sasuke pour ceux qui ne l'aurai pas compris),_ à des missions de rang B.

Pour ce qui fut de son intégration au village, Haku avait élu résidence chez les Namikaze, qui l'avaient accueillis avec joie, et traînait la plupart de son temps libre avec l'ancien groupe de quatre de l'académie, aujourd'hui agrandi à six, en comptant le jeune homme et Sakura, voir sept, lorsque Sasuke daignait enlever son masque d'asocial.

Enfin Haku s'était fait accepter par un grand nombre de villageois de part sa douceur, sa pureté et sa gentillesse.

Naruto quand à lui, vivait le parfait, mais discret, amour avec Hinata, ils passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps libre ensemble et le plus loin possible du domaine Hyuga, vu que parmi ceux-ci, seule Hanabi était au courant de leur relation qui partageait la jeune fille car elle appréciait le blond et était heureuse pour sa sœur mais n'était pas sur d'apprécier leur complicité.

Sinon il était à noter que les tourtereaux disparaissaient un jour par semaine, selon leur dire pour s'entraîner, et seuls Kakashi, Minato et Kurenaï semblaient être au courant de leurs activités, d'ailleurs de temps en temps Minato disparaissait également et régulièrement Kurenaï s'entretenait avec l'ancien Hokage, Naruto ou Hinata.

Un soir, une semaine avant l'examen chunin, tous les ninjas, au delà des niveaux genin, du village s'étaient réunis pour en parler !

Sar : Bon, concernant nos candidats, quelqu'un à t'il des suggestions.

?: Oui, nous les professeurs,

Ka : Hatake Kakashi,

Ku : Yuushi Kurenaï,

As : Sarutobi Assuma,

?: Maito Gaï,

Ita : Et Uchiwas Itachi,

Les senseis : Recommandons officiellement et sur l'honneur nos élèves pour l'examen à venir.

Iru : Quoi, vous ne trouvez pas cela un peu tôt, à part l'équipe de Gaï san, ils ne sont formés que depuis moins de sept mois, ils ne peuvent pas être près.

Kure : Moi je pense qu'ils le sont, mous te savons très protecteur envers tes anciens élèves Iruka mais …

As : Mais tu dois comprendre que ce sont les nôtres maintenant, et nous pu observer leur rapide progrès.

Ita : D'ailleurs je rajouterais qu'ils le disent eux même, ils s'ennuient.

Ka : De plus, pour ma part je ne peux pas faire autrement, Hokage sama les a pratiquement invités à y participer.

Sar : En effet, je leur ai laissé entendre qu'ils pourraient y participer, et depuis lors je n'ai pas regretté mon choix.

Iru : Mais ce ne sont que des enfants !

Sar : Non Iruka, ce ne sont plus des enfants, ce sont des ninjas à présent, surtout d'après les rapports que j'ai reçus, n'est ce pas Kakashi ?

Iru : Comment ça ?

Ka : Oh pas grand-chose, la dernière mission de mon équipe était de rang B, nous avons du stopper les méfaits d'une bande de ninjas voleurs, Quand nous les avons trouvé le chef de la bande nous a proposer, et s'est arranger pour faire des combats un contre un. Est-il utile de dire que nos adversaires se sont fait massacrer, seul le chef nous a posé quelques petits problèmes. Ce fut une des rare missions durant laquelle mon équipe s'est amusée, mis a part celle ou ils ont dus jouer au professeur à l'académie, d'ailleurs je pense qu'il y a encore des séquelles, n'est ce pas ?

Iru : Et comment, la classe, qu'ils ont tenue, est désormais une des plus intenable, mais, je dois le reconnaître, une des plus douée, n'empêche que j'ai encore des doutes.

Ita : Je terminerais alors en disant que de toute façon le choix leur appartiendra, libre à toi de les tester si tu veux.

Iru : Très bien, je m'incline.

Le lendemain, terrain numéro sept, huit heure du matin les élèves de Kakashi arrivaient afin de commencer leur entraînement, Haku marchant au coté de Naruto, remarqua que Saya était déjà là.

Saya (faisant de grand signe de mains) : Salut les garçons, alors on arrive que maintenant !

Les garçons : Salut Saya.

Haku : En forme à ce que je vois mais je te ferais remarquer que nous avons tout de même une demi heure d'avance.

Nar : Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que mademoiselle est ici avant sept heure di matin que nous devons faire pareil.

Saya : Oh c'est bon je vous charriais, et puis j'y peux rien si mon bourreau de frère nous réveille à six heure moi et Itachi.

Nar (soupirant) : Je vois que ce cinglé n'a toujours pas digérer sa défaite, mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu peux venir dormir à la maison, du moins le temps que le complexe d'infériorité de Sasuke se termine.

Haku : Il est vrai que depuis le match amical entre nos équipes il est devenu infernal.

Saya : C'est vrai, depuis sa défaite face à nous il harcèle mon frangin adoré pour doubler les séances d'entraînement, pourtant lui et son équipe se sont bien débrouillé, ça a été très limite comme combat, on était juste mieux coordonné.

Nar : Que veux-tu ? Sasuke est un très mauvais perdant, encore pire que moi, mais assez parlé de ça, si on commençait l'entraînement.

Ka (arrivant subitement) : Oui se serait une idée.

Les élèves (sursautant de surprise) : AAAHHH Kakashi sensei ! Vous êtes en avance ? C'est la fin du monde, l'Hokage est mort ou on dort encore ?

Ka (hyper blasé) : Non, non et non, en fait si je suis ici c'est pour vous dire que je vous ai recommander au prochain tournois chunin et donc, que si vous le désiré, vous pourrez vous y inscrire la semaine prochaine. _Bien que je n'ai aucun doute là dessus._ Je tiens également à dire que d'ici la fin de l'examen, je suis réquisitionné pou diverses tâches et donc que je ne pourrais plus vous entraînez, et que votre travail devra être entièrement du à vos efforts personnels.

Saya : Sans vouloir vous vexer sensei, ça ne nous changera pas beaucoup.

Ka : Oui bon, et bien je vais donc vous laisser.

Nar (après le départ hâtif de l'épouvantail) : Génial l'examen chunin on va enfin pouvoir montrer à tous le village ce que nous valons.

Saya : Ne parle pas comme ça, tu me fais penser à mon cher frère, il va devenir encore plus infernal maintenant, je crois que je vais accepter ton invitation Naruto, tu es sur que cela ne va pas déranger ?

Nar : Mais non, et puis je suis certain que papa sera ravi d'avoir un semblant de présence féminine à la maison

Haku : _Et c'est repartit !_

Saya (faisant craquer ses articulations) : Qu'insinues tu par là ?

Nar (se préparant à fuir) : Oh rien seulement que parfois, même ton frère émet plus de féminité que toi.

Commença alors une course poursuite entre un ninja suicidaire blond, et une furie déployant tout son savoir faire pour massacrer sa proie, sous le regard blasé mais amusé d'un jeune homme brun comptant les points à l'aide de cristaux de glace.

Nar (s'arrêtant brusquement) : Stop Saya, on est observé.

Saya (redevenant calme) : Quoi, ah tiens oui, mais qui c'est ?

Nar (souriant) : Et Iruka sensei vous pouvez sortir, vous êtes repérer et démasquer.

Iru (Sortant des fourrés) : Je ne pensais pas m'être tant fait remarquer, j'étais juste passé voir comment vous alliez, et comme vous sembliez très occupez j'ai préférer attendre. _En tout cas ce que j'ai vu m'a confirmé les dires de Kakashi, ils sont vraiment devenus très fort, je vais pouvoir passer aux autre._

Saya : Ouais, Ouais, on dit ça, sinon vous avez été satisfais par ce que avez vu, car vous savez on s'échauffait à peine.

Iru : vous avez tout compris à ce que je vois, allez pour me faire pardonner je vous invite chez Ichiraku, comme cela on pourra discuter tout en mangeant, comme cela ne nous est plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

Ils acceptèrent et y allèrent. Le lendemain midi Naruto était de retour à son restaurant préféré car il avait rendez vous avec Hinata et toute la bande mais lorsqu'il arriva il remarqua que sa douce était déjà là mais qu'elle semblait quelque peu triste.

Nar (enlaçant par l'arrière la perle de ses bras) : Eh bien tenshi (_ange)_ que se passe t'il, pourquoi es tu si morose ?

Hina (rougissant au contact de son amour) : Bonjour Naruto Kun, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave.

Nar (la regardant droit dans les yeux) : S'il te plaît Hina chan, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Hina (offrant un sourire au renard) : D'accord, eh bien voilà, hier Kurenaï sensei nous à dit qu'elle nous avait recommandé au tournois chunin et cela m'effraie un peu mais je ne peux pas refuser, Kiba et Shino en sont tellement content, Kiba en a sauter de joie et même Shino s'est montrer plus jovial après cette nouvelle.

Nar (lui rendant un sourire réconfortant) : Tenshi, je peux te dire que tu es suffisamment forte pour participer et même réussir à se tournois, de plus tu as un atout même si tu ne sais pas encore très bien l'utiliser, et même si tu échoue ça t'aura permis de te positionner et de te rendre compte de tes force, de tes faiblesses et de l'entraînement à effectuer pour optimaliser tes faculté, mais si vraiment tu ne veux pas y participer parles en à tes coéquipiers, ils comprendront.

Hina (souriant maintenant de tout son cœur) : Tu as raison, merci tenkei (_don du ciel)_.

Nar (se rapprochant de ses lèvres) : De rien mon amour.

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent mais ils furent rapidement déranger par une Sakura poursuivant un Konohamaru terrorisé et une Saya recherchant désespérant de l'aide.

Saya (ayant aperçu le couple) : Naruto, vite va aider Konohamaru.

Nar : Que s'est-il passé ?

Saya Et bien j'arrivais avec Sakura tout en la réconfortant sur ses chance à l'examen chunin, soudainement Konohamaru est apparu, il te cherchait, rapidement le ton est monté entre Saku et le gosse et puis ce petit imbécile a fait l'erreur de traiter Saku de grand front.

Nar (se levant) : Aie, c'est bon arrête toi, j'ai compris, (se tournant vers Hinata), Excuse moi tenshi mais je vais devoir aller sauver l'honorable suicidaire.

Naruto se précipita donc à la poursuite du petit fils de l'Hokage et de son future assassin, mais quand il les rattrapa enfin il put voir une Sakura par terre ne sachant plus quoi faire et un Konohamaru en train de se faire étrangler par un jeune mais assez grand ninja tout de noir vêtu, avec des peintures tribales sur le visage et une sorte de momie sur le dos. Ce ninja était accompagné d'une jeune fille, ninja également, blonde, les cheveux coiffés en quatre couettes, et portant un immense éventail dans le dos. Naruto estima qu'ils devaient avoir un à deux ans de plus que lui et qu'ils devaient être là pour l'examen à venir.

Nar : Eh vous là, veuillez lâchez cet enfant avant que ça ne finisse mal !

?: La ferme nabot je ne t'ai pas sonné, ce petit merdeux m'a bousculer et il mérite une correction.

Nar : Très bien vous l'aurez voulut !

Et rapidement, sans que quelqu'un ait pu voir quelque chose, le tortionnaire se trouva planter contre une palissade avec le bras maintenu dans le dos par Naruto.

Nar : On ne peut pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu, bon maintenant on se calme, on range son éventail et celui qui est derrière la palissade est prié de se montre sinon vous me verrez forcez de lui faire mal.

Se montra alors un jeune garçon, de l'âge de Naruto à peu près, les cheveux rouge, les yeux turquoise cerclé de noir, un kanji amour sur le front et portant une immense gourde dans le dos. Les trois ninjas portait l'insigne de Suna, et semblaient tous surpris de la prouesse de Naruto à part le roux qui restait impassible.

Nar : Bon vous semblez être des ninjas du pays du vent venu pour passer l'examen chunin à venir, si vous ne voulez pas vous faire mettre à la porte du village vous feriez mieux de vous tenir à carreaux.

La fille à l'éventail (après que Naruto ait lâché son prisonnier) : Bon que fait on ?

Le roux (observant Naruto) : …

La fille à l'éventail : Gaara ?

Gaara : On s'en va Temari, et toi Kankuro, tu te tiens tranquille désormais !

Nar (regardant les ninjas partir) : _Lui aussi en possède un, l'examen risque d'être intéressant._

Naruto, tellement concentré sur les ninjas de Suna, ne remarque pas qu'il fût lui-même observé par trois personnes.

L'une était Sasuke Uchiwas, se disant également que l'examen allait être intéressant mais aussi qu'il ne se laisserait pas distancer par Naruto.

Une autre personne était Kakashi, surveillant discrètement ses élèves, qui se disait qu'il était fier du blond et que bientôt il n'aurait plus rien à lui apprendre et qu'il faudrait lui trouver un autre sensei mais que pour cela il faudrait en discuter avec son propre sensei.

La dernière personne était une capitaine Ambus se montant de plus en plus intéressée par le jeune renard, mais qui se devait d'aller remettre un rapport à l'Hokage sur ce récent incident.


	12. Chapter 12: Rencontre et provocation

**Rencontre et provocation**

Une semaine après l'annonce, et après que la plupart d'entre eux aient reçu la visite d'un étrange ninja, tout les genins de la promotion de Naruto se sont décidés à participer à l'examen chunin.

Il est neuf heure et le groupe de Naruto, exceptée Hinata déjà partie avec son équipe, se dirigeait finalement vers l'académie dans le but de s'inscrire, finalement car, au plus grand dam de Sasuke, les Namikaze, ne sont pas connus pour être des lève tôt et Saya, logeant temporairement chez ses amis, profitait du calme pour faire la grâce matinée, de plus Haku, bien que non lève tard, avait vite comprit que tenté de réveillé, ne fut ce que une personne de ce petit monde, relevait soit de la tentative de suicide, soit de l »épuisement autant physique que moral.

Arrivé à l'académie, les deux équipes se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le bureau d'inscription mais, en chemin, ils furent les témoins d'une discutions ou plutôt d'une dispute.

?: Et pourquoi on ne peut pas aller s'inscrire ?

?: Comprenez nous, c'est pour votre bien, vous n'êtes pas près à passer cet examen.

La dispute se déroulait entre un garçon aux cheveux long, visiblement du clan Hyuga d'après ses pupilles, et un jeune chunin, les cheveux en batailles, un pansement sur le nez. Il y avait autours d'eux, outre Naruto et ses amis, une jeune fille cheveux couleurs chocolat, attachés en deux macarons, et habillée d'une tunique chinoise, un garçon tout de vert vêtu, une coupe au bol et des sourcils prédominants, et un autre ninja coiffé d'un bonnet, les cheveux lui cachant la moitié du visage, empêchant également l'équipe de genins de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Le Hyuga (empoignant son opposant par le col) : C'est n'importe quoi, tu vas nous laisser passer sinon…

La fille : NEJI !

Néji (relâchant sa prise) : Désolé Tenten.

Le garde : Vous voyez bien que vous n'êtes pas près, et c'est sans doute de même pour toutes les personnes ici.

Sas (de mauvaise humeur) : Hn, je suis venu m'inscrire et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher.

Le garde : Ah oui ?

Sas : Oui

Le garde au pansement essaya alors de donner un coup de poing à Sasuke qui essaya de riposter par un coup de pied mais ils furent stopper par le garçon en vert qui les contra tout les deux.

Tenten (soupirant) : Lee, tu n'avais pas dit toi-même qu'on devait jouer profil bas.

Lee : Désoler Tenten, je me devais d'intervenir.

Sas : De toute façon ce n'est pas ici les inscriptions, je n'ai jamais vu un genjutsu aussi minable, même Naruto fait mieux, n'est ce pas Sakura ?

Saku (observant Néji) : Hein, euh oui, il suffit de savoir que les inscriptions se trouvent au troisième alors que nous sommes ici au deuxième.

Lee (surgissant un genou à terre devant Sakura) : Tu es bien Sakura Haruno ?

Saku (mal à l'aise) : Euh oui.

Lee (faisant un sourire éclatant (_"style Colgate"_) : Bonjours je suis Rock Lee, le resplendissant fauve de jade de Konoha, et je voudrais…

Néji (regardant Sakura depuis son intervention) : ça suffit Lee, ne vas pas embêter, ni foutre la honte à la demoiselle, de toute façon tu vas échouer comme d'habitude.

Lee : Mais Néji pourquoi ne me laisse tu pas exprimer mes sentiments ?

Saku (ayant comprit) : Parce qu'il a raison, ma réponse aurait été non, Kaze, Sasuke, on y va ?

Et elle partit en tirant un Kaze tout sourire et un Sasuke perplexe.

Haku (s'adressant à Tenten, Néji et Lee occupés à fixer Sakura) : Désolé du comportement de mon ami, si j'ai bien compris, son intervention à briser votre couverture ?

Tenten (se retournant et rougissant devant l'androgyne) : Oh, ce n'est rien, je savais que ça allait se terminer comme cela de toute façon, Lee ne sait pas rester en place et Néji est trop orgueilleux. _Mais pourquoi je rougis comme ça moi ?_

Haku : Oui, je connais ça, bon il va falloir y aller, Naruto, Saya ?

Naruto : On y va Haku (se retournant vers les gardes) au fait très joli déguisement vous deux !

Saya (en s'éloignant) Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, tu les connais ?

Naruto : Tu ne les as pas reconnus, C'est Izumo et Kotetsu, les deux gardes de la porte.

Saya : Je te rappelle que je ne lis pas les chakras moi, mais s'ils sont là ça veut dire que…

Haku : Ils nous ont testé oui, en fait l'examen à commencé des notre entré dans le bâtiment.

Néji (rester devant la fausse salle d'inscription) : Intéressant les candidats cette année, bon on y va Tenten ? Tiens tu es toute rouge, c'est ce garçon qui te met dans cet état là ?

Tenten (revenant sur terre) : N'importe quoi, mais dit moi, toi depuis quand tu interviens quand Lee part dans son délire, d'habitude ça te laisse froid.

Néji (détournant les yeux) Bon d'accord un partout, balle au centre, mais ne compte pas que l'orgueilleux abandonne si vite, Lee on y va !

Lee : Partez devant, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Néji (se doutant de quelque chose) : Si tu le dis, mais ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Un peu plus tard, après s'être inscrits, l'équipe sept rattrapa l'équipe six mais cette dernière avait déjà été intercepté par Rock Lee qui semblait défié Sasuke.

Lee : Il parait que tu es un génie du combat, et que grâce à tes pupilles rien ne te résiste, et bien je suis venus te prouver le contraire et que je peux te battre grâce à mon travail acharné.

Sas : Encore un rigolo, personne, à part peut être Naruto ou Saya, ne peut me battre, mais tu tombe bien, j'avais besoin de me défouler.

À ces mots il fonça, poing en avant, sur Lee qui, bien que légèrement surpris par la vitesse, le para facilement, s'enchaînèrent ensuite plusieurs prises de taijutsu, tout aussi aisément paré par Lee.

Haku (un peu plus loin) : Et bien, Sasuke est toujours aussi prétentieux, il ne m'a même pas compté dans ses possibles rivaux.

Kaze (les rejoignant avec Sakura) : Et moi alors, il ne m'a pourtant jamais battu, bon moi non plus mais…

Saya : De toute façon mon prétentieux frangin va perdre.

Saku : Comment ça ?

Kaze : Je confirme les dires de Saya, je peux vous dire que Lee est beaucoup plus rapide que Sasuke et que ses mouvement son beaucoup plus fin et précis que ceux de Sasuke, il déplace moins d'air, et son donc moins freiner, c'est un véritable pro du taijutsu.

En effet désormais Lee avais arrêté de contrer et commençais à contre attaquer et c'était maintenant l'Uchiwas qui évitait péniblement les coups de pieds et coups de poing dévastateur de Lee, ce qui énervait l'éventail car il n'arrivait pas à totalement copier les mouvements de son adversaire seulement à les prévoir de justesse.

Voyant que cela ne donnerait rien au corps à corps, Sasuke s'éloigna et lança une boule de feu que le fauve vert lui renvoya d'un coup de pied multi rotatif mais, bien que surpris de l'exploit, le Sharingan avait profité du contre de Lee et de la récupération de celui-ci pour se rapprocher et administre plusieurs coups au Taïjan tombant à terre, mais alors que Sasuke croyait avoir gagné, Lee, avec une incroyable dextérité, l'envoya en l'air et lui attribua plusieurs enchaînement mettant à mal Sasuke et alors que Lee allait l'achever, car il avait dérouler les bandes qu'il avait au poignet, une tortue apparue et arrêta Lee dans sa technique.

Tortue (frappant Lee agenouillé devant lui) : Espèce d'imbécile, utilisé la fleur de lotus, alors que Gaï te l'avais interdit, attend qu'il arrive.

Lee : Je vous prie de m'excuser sempaï, je reconnais ma faute et je jure que cela ne se reproduira plus, j'ai été entraîné par le feu du combat.

Apparut alors sur la tortue la copie conforme de Lee mais en plus vieux.

Gaï : c'est bien de le reconnaître Lee, la fougue de la jeunesse t'habite et je sais qu'à l'avenir tu suivras mes instructions.

Lee (les larmes aux yeux) : Oui sensei, dorénavant je suivrai votre enseignement, je m'excuse encore et je demande ma juste pénitence.

Gaï : Bien, comme punition tu devras faire cent fois le tour de Konoha mais, pour que ça ne soit pas trop dur, je t'accompagnerais.

Il fit alors un drôle de position, style nice gars, le bras tendu, le pouce en l'air et le sourire Colgate, imité très vite par Lee disant des mercis Gaï sensei à tout bout de champ.

Nar (arrivant auprès de Sasuke avec les autres) : Euh c'est normal cette scène ?

Sas (se relevant) : Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche.

Saya : _Et c'est repartit, il a mal prit sa défaite._ Je n'en sais rien mais si j'ai bien compris l'un est le sensei de l'autre, à moins que ça ne soit son père, vous avez vu comment ils se ressemblent ?

Kaze : Ouais, s'en est troublant, vous vous imaginez ressemblez autant à Kakashi vous ?

Haku : Oh s'il te plaît non, épargne-nous cette vision.

Gaï (ayant entendu la conversation et apparaissant derrière les enfants) : Vous êtes les élèves de Kakashi ?

Les sus nommé (n'ayant pas tressailli) : On peut dire ça, mais vous connaissez notre sensei ?

Gaï : oh que oui, à vrai dire je suis son rival et je mène 50 victoires à 49 dans les petits défis que nous nous lançons régulièrement. J'espère que vous passerez les première épreuves car j'aimerai bien voir comment Kakashi vous a entraînés et…

Nar (ne l'écoutant déjà plus et s'éloignant avec ses amis) : Alors c'est lui l'énergumène dont Kakashi sensei nous parlait.

Saya : Il semblerait, en tout cas je comprends l'air blasé de Kakashi.

Haku : Et certain de ses retards, je m'imagine que parfois il doit faire des détours pour l'éviter.

Gaï (pleurant à chaudes larmes) : _Tu me payeras ça Kakashi, tes élèves ne me connaissent pas qu'ils m'ignorent déjà comme toi._

Peu avant dix heure les deux équipes entrèrent enfin dans la salle d'examen, et tout de suite ils sentirent la tension du au stress des ninjas présents dans la salle.

Naruto et Saya échangèrent un regard et Haku poussa un soupir mais avec un sourire narquois sur le visage, les autres, voyant ses signes, s'éloignèrent de l'équipe.

Kaze (avant de s'éloigner murmura à l'oreille de Naruto) : Dis frérot je t'en supplie, n'en fait quand même pas trop.

Nar (après que tout les autres se soient éloignés et d'une voix suffisamment pour être entendu de toute la salle) : Fyu, Saya tu sens cette tension, ils doivent vraiment être nul pour stresser comme ça.

Saya : Que veux-tu Naruto, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi bon que nous, qu'en pense tu Haku ?

Haku (soupirant théâtralement) : Que votre intervention était inutile, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont nuls qu'il faut les enfoncer d'avantage.

Instantanément le stresse de la salle disparut mais pour se changer en colère à l'encontre des trois provocateurs. Ensuite une brune sauta au coup de Naruto, lui colla une baffe et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Nar : Hinata, que me vaut ce traitement ?

Hina : C'est parce que j'avais peur que tu sois trop tard !

Nar : Bon, d'accord pour le baiser mais pourquoi la claque ?

Hina : c'était pour m'avoir fait attendre et pour avoir provoqué toute la salle, était vraiment indispensable, vous avez tout le monde à dos maintenant !

Nar : Oh que oui, je suis incapable de travaillé dans le stress mais le reproche et la colère ça je m'en fous, j'y ais été tellement habitué par certain, de plus ça m'aura permis d'affirmer ma position.

Kiba (les rejoignant avec Shino et l'équipe dix) : Oui, mais tu aurais pu penser à nous, ça va nous retomber également dessus.

Shika : Galère, Kiba pourquoi tu lui parle, tous le monde va savoir qu'on les connaît maintenant !

?: Surtout que c'était bien inutile, tout le monde vous connaît ici.

Arriva alors un jeune homme d'environ dix sept ans, les cheveux gris et portant des lunettes

Choji : Et tu es qui toi ?

?: Oh excuser mon impolitesse, je me nomme Kabuto, tout comme vous je suis un shinobi de Konoha et ça fait la quatrième fois que je tente cet examen, ce n'est pas très glorieux mais ça permet de réunir des informations, comme celles-ci .

Il prit une carte et fit apparaître des informations sur…

Kabu : Namikaze Naruto, une mission de rang A, deux de rang B, quatre de rang C et huit de rang B, niveau de chakra incalculable, selon la rumeur toi et tes coéquipier auriez déjà une fiche chacun dans le bingo book des criminels.

Nar : C'est flatteur mais tu as des informations sur tout le monde ici ?

Kabu : Pratiquement, par exemple je peux vous dire que cette année un nouveau village participe à l'examen, celui du son mais il est assez jeune et ne parait pas très important, donc ses ninjas ne doivent pas valoir grand-chose.

A peine eut il finit qu'un ninja de ce village l'attaqua, mais malgré que Kabuto évita l'attaque les lunettes que ce dernier portait se brisèrent.

L'attaquant était une espèce de momie, portant un manteau de fourrure et d'étrange prothèse au bras.

?: Cela fait deux fois que nous sommes insulter, cette fois ça suffit, tu vas payer pour les deux fois.

Mais à peine qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre sa menace à exécution, que les examinateurs arrivèrent dans un nuage de fumée.

Le chef, un grand Junin tout de noir vêtu, le visage criblé de cicatrice s'avança et dit d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

?: Je suis Ibiki Morino, je suis l'examinateur chargé de cette première partie de l'examen chunin et si je vois un combat sous ma surveillance, je vous jure que je m'arrangerais pour vous exclure à vie de cet examen !

Les genins de Konoha : _Et bien ça promet._


	13. Chapter 13: Epreuve écrite

_**Bon j'ai eu des problème avec word et j'ai du récupérer un autre programme du genre. Pour me faire pardonner je vous offre deux chapitres.**_

**Épreuve**** écrite et second examinateur**

A peine fut il entrer dans la classe que l'examinateur en charge de l'épreuve avait donner le ton de celle-ci, Ibiki Morino , satisfait de l'effet de sa menace et du calme ecclésiastique qu'il y avait désormais dans la salle, permit à ses collègue de répartir les genins dans cette dernière.

Après répartition Naruto se trouvait au centre de l'auditoire, Saya dans le coin supérieur droit, juste derrière son frangin, et Haku dans celui supérieur gauche, place qui par instinct leur plaisait énormément même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Le point noir pour le renard était que son ange était loin de lui, en effet Hinata était assise juste derrière Sakura qui était au milieu au premier rang et enfin Kaze était à la même place que Sakura mais au dernier rang.

Naruto repéra également les équipiers d'Hinata, l'équipe dix avec Shikamaru déjà près à dormir, le dénommer Kabuto, si bien informé et nullement inquiet par l'épreuve à venir, l'équipe rencontre plus tôt dont la jeune fille semblait troublée de se retrouvée juste devant Haku, le ninja du son et ceux qui semblait être ses coéquipiers qui tout comme leur chef semblaient se foutrent complètement de l'examen et enfin le trio du sable dont le dénommé Gaara était d'un calme et d'un froid olympien, même un rocher aurait plus d'expression, les autres ninjas, soit un peu plus d'une centaine, étaient repartis dans la classe.

Ensuite les examinateurs distribuèrent des feuilles faces retournées aux aspirants avec l'ordre formel d'Ibiki de ne les retournées qu'a son ordre, vu le ton et le regard du ninja, personne ne tenta d'y désobéir.

Ibiki (après que chaque candidats aient reçus une copie) : Bon comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, cette première épreuve sera un test écrit, il ne servira à rien de tricher car il y a plusieurs versions de l'interrogation, distribuées de manière aléatoire et de toute façon, tout comportement trop suspect sera immédiatement sanctionné par le renvoi du responsable et de son équipe, sans avertissement. Des questions ! Termina l'examinateur d'une façon qui n'avait rien d'une demande mais plutôt d'un avertissement, pourtant un fou leva la main.

Naruto (souriant face au regard noir d'Ibiki) : Oui, on pourrait ouvrir une fenêtre pour avoir de l'air, sinon on risque d'étouffer ici !

Le jonin accepta et à l'instant ou une fenêtre fut ouverte, une légère brise parcourut la classe faisant sourire quelques connaisseurs, tel que Kaze qui savait que son frère avait déployé sa sphère des vents, une technique qu'ils avaient mis au point pour pouvoir ressentir le moindre mouvement et entendre le moindre son produit à l'intérieur de la sphère.

Ibiki : Bon maintenant vous pouvez retournez vos copies et commencez, vous avez une heure.

A peine Naruto eut il retourner sa feuille qu'il fut surpris par les questions, l'examen en comportait neuf, trois étaient d'une simplicité enfantine, trois autres étaient d'une difficulté relative mais Naruto, en observant la classe, put remarquer que les réponses y étaient dissimulées de manière plus ou moins habille, les trois dernières questions inscrites étaient d'une difficulté impossible pour la plupart des genins présent et pourtant le kitsune ressentait que plusieurs personnes dans cette classe y répondaient, enfin au bout de la page était inscrit qu'une dixième question serait poser à la fin de l'examen après les dernière instructions de ce dernier.

Naruto comprit très vite que le but de l'épreuve n'était pas l'examen en lui-même mais la récolte d'information et que le copiage n'était pas interdit, comme annoncé mais recommandé tant qu'il était subtil comme notre héros en eu la confirmation lorsqu'une équipe fut éliminer car un de ses membres fut surpris pour la troisième fois, selon les dires des surveillants.

Content de sa constatation, Naruto observa les autres ninjas ; Shikamaru dormait déjà, il avait du, comme à son habitude, répondre au strict minimum pour continuer, Sakura répondait tranquillement aux questions, elle devait être une des seules genins capable de la faire naturellement, Kaze lisait les copies de ceux du premier rang, avec ses yeux cela n'avait rien de difficile, les Uchiwa copiaient les mouvements d'une personne au hasard, inscrivaient ses réponses sur une feuille annexe et choisissaient celles qui leur convenaient, les Hyuga observaient toute la salle grâce à leurs pupilles et le dénommé Néji discutait avec ses coéquipiers au moyen d'un langage des signes, Ino utilisait sa technique qui consistait à transposer son esprit dans un autre corps, Haku avait disposé de discret miroir de glace, créé au moyen des différentes bouteilles d'eau ouverte, un peu partout et enfin notre renard remarqua quelque insecte voler de droite à gauche, ainsi qu'un œil fait à priori de sable.

Naruto sourit, content que ses amis s'en tirent bien, et commença à répondre à sa manière aux questions en commençant par les plus difficile.

Ailleurs dans un pavillon privé, les senseis discutaient tranquillement.

As : Alors, comment pensez vous que vos élèves vont se débrouiller pendant cette épreuve ?

Ka : Oh pour ma part je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de grand problème, même en sachant qui est l'examinateur

Kure : C'est-à-dire ?

Ka : Ibiki Morino, le maître tortionnaire.

Ita : Encore se sadique, même moi il a réussi à me faire stresser. !

Ka : Oui il est doué dans son domaine et une chance qu'il n'a pas le droit de les toucher, encore que mon équipe est assez imperturbable.

Gaï : ça tu peux le dire, d'ailleurs je les retiens et toi aussi, ils n'ont même pas tressailli quand je suis apparut subitement derrière eux.

Ka : Bof Naruto a du te sentir venir, Haku aussi, ayant une formation d'Hunter Nin à la base, quand à Saya et bien elle a son orgueil d'Uchiwas et de plus je les y ais tellement habituer.

Gaï : Oui mais quand j'ai commencer à me présenter ils m'ont ignorer tu pourrait leur apprendre la politesse !

Ka (ayant l'air choqué) : Ils ont fait ça, il faudra que je pense à les féliciter, mais pour en revenir à l'examen je parie que Naruto a déjà trouver un moyen d'énerver Ibiki, de se faire remarquer et qu'Ibiki se souvienne de lui après.

Ita : C'est tout a fait probable en effet, il en est tout à fait capable, d'ailleurs j'en plaindrait presque ses nos élèves.

As : Pour ça je ne m'en fait pas trop, ce n'est pas ce qui empêchera de dormir Shikamaru, je suis sur qu'il doit déjà le faire d'ailleurs, qu'en pense tu Kurenaï ?

Kure : Je suis inquiète pour Hinata, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle supportera la pression psychologique.

Ka : Je ne m'en ferai pas trop la dessus depuis qu'elle sort et s'entraîne avec Naruto, elle est devenu bien plus forte, de plus elle a une aide intérieure maintenant.

Ita (intrigué) : Qu'entends tu part la Kakashi ?

Ka : vous n'êtes pas au courant, la petite Hyuga est dans le même cas que Naruto désormais.

Ita, Gaï&As : QUOI ! Mais depuis quand, et on sait lequel ?

Kure : Depuis sa première mission a l'extérieure, personne de sa famille n'est au courant, et on pense qu'il s'agit de Nibi, mais seul Naruto et Hinata le savent réellement.

Ita : Et bien ça promet, j'ai entendu dire que le fils du Kazekage participait à l'examen et qu'il possèderait Ichibi.

As : Également, alors cet examen promet de faire des étincelles

Gaï : En effet, trois Jinchurikis, ça risque de faire des dégâts.

Une heure plus tard dans la salle d'examen, un bon quart des participants avaient déjà été éliminé surtout que de tant en tant Ibiki lâchait des remarques spécialement étudié pour briser le moral. Après qu'une dernière équipe fut éliminée le jonin se leva.

Ibiki : Cela va faire une heure maintenant veuillez arrêtez d'écrire, TOUT DE SUITE !

Nous allons passer à la dixième question mais avant quelques indications supplémentaires, tout d'abord vous devez savoir que vos points seront comptez par équipe dans un premier tant, individuellement par la suite. Si votre équipe à entièrement réussi, seul le meilleur pourra passer à la suite, (haussant le ton suite au protestation), Si l'équipe à réussit mais grâce au point d'un seul membre, celui la seul pourra continuer mais il devra désigner un de ses coéquipiers qui devra rester genins à vie, (nouvel vague de protestation), mais si toute l'équipe a raté, a nouveau le meilleur pourra continuer mais à condition qu'il désigne celui qui quittera le monde des ninjas pour toujours, l'autre restera genins à vie.

(s'arrêtant quelques instant afin d'observer la salle abasourdie) Pourtant si vous voulez abandonner, vous le pouvez, ainsi vous pourrez recommencez l'année suivante mais vous devez savoir que si vous le faite vos points chuterons à zéro mais continuerons de compter dans le total de votre équipe l'entraînant dans l'un des deux dernier cas, si deux membres abandonne alors le dernier sera condamné à échouer également mais sera banni à vie de cet examen, et enfin si les trois membres abandonne alors…(laisse un blanc et hausse les épaules de manière décourageante.) Alors à vous de choisir voulez vous ou non répondre à la dixième question ?

Nar (se levant à la fin du discourt d'Ibiki en même temps que Saya et Haku et lui répondant d'un ton plein de colère) : Non mais ce quoi ce choix à la con, vous êtes horrible et sadique de poser de tel conditions, vous vous prétendez ninja de Konoha, alors que la devise de celle-ci c'est l'union, vous me dégoûtez, sachez que choisir entre mes coéquipiers et ma voie de ninja je choisi mes amis, et même si je devait quitter les ninja je réussirais à devenir le plus grand des Hokage, maintenant avant de partir je vais vous dire quel est le nindo de mon sensei, abandonner une mission et vous ne valez pas grand-chose mais abandonnez vos coéquipiers et vous vaudrez alors moins que rien, et c'est dans cet optique que mon équipe est venu aujourd'hui, nous réussirons ensemble ou pas du tout.

Ayant terminé Naruto, Saya et Haku sortirent en claquant la porte rapidement suivit par tout les genins de Konoha et une bonne moitié des ninjas restant dont le trio du sable et celui du son. Des qu'il furent à l'extérieur de la salle l'équipe fut invité à pénétrer dans une salle annexe, au début, toujours énervé, Naruto fut tenté de refuser mais les regard de ses coéquipier le convainquit, très vite ils furent rejoins par leurs amis et par toutes les équipes qui étaient sorties au grand complet. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute Ibiki Morino,avec une sorte de sourire aux lèvres, pénétra également dans la pièce suivit de près par ses collègues.

Ibiki (avant que Naruto n'ait eu le temps de parler) : Félicitation, vous êtes qualifiés pour la suite des épreuves, (devant l'air perdu des aspirants devant lui), Je m'explique si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici c'est que vous avez su montrez vos aptitudes à la récolte de renseignement mais également votre esprit d'équipe, je m'excuse pour le comportement que j'ai eu mais cela n'avait aucun autre but que de voir ceux qui possède l'esprit de la feuille et l'esprit du ninja. Et également de voir votre profil psychologique, et il y en a un qui m'a profondément intéresser. Le prochain examinateur arrivera normalement sous peu.

A peine eut il finit que le plafond se fracassa sous l'arriver quelque peu turbulente d'une jeune femme, apparemment ninja, au cheveux violet et portant un long manteau beige.

?: Bonjours à vous je suis Anko Mitarashi, je serai votre prochaine examinatrice et…

Dit moi Ibiki, pourquoi il y en a encore autant, ton niveau baisse ou quoi, d'habitude tu en effraye bien plus que ça !

Ibiki : Tu te trompes Anko, c'est juste que cette année le niveau est très élevée, (regardant Naruto) de plus il y a un petit turbulent qui tiens beaucoup de son père.

Anko (suivant le regard d'Ibiki) : Si tu le dit, bon vous les morveux, je vous attend dans dix minutes au terrain 44, gare à ceux qui seront en retard.

Ensuite elle sortit en trombe de la pièce tout en lâchant une bombe fumigène quelque peu puissante obligeant les genins a sortir en courant pour pouvoir respirer.

Nar (se dirigeant vers le lieu du rendez vous avec la troupe) : Non mais c'était quoi cette folle ?

Saya : Moi je l'ai adorée, elle était géniale.

Nar (tout bas à Kaze et à Haku) : Tu m'étonnes une folle ne peut être admirée que par une autre même si elle l'est moins.

Haku et Kaze approuvèrent discrètement.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle d'interrogations Ibiki récoltaient les copies tout en examinant les réponses, en arrivant à celle de Naruto il fut vraiment surpris, en effet Le kitsune à part pour les trois question simple n'avait répondu qu'en donnant le lieu ou on pouvait trouver la réponse dans la classe, de plus pour les questions de pur espionnage il avait également donner la manière dont sa source avait trouvé la réponse.

Ibiki (souriant franchement) : Minato sama votre fils est vraiment très intéressant.

Au terrain 44 Les genins attendait patiemment l'explication du déroulement de la suite des épreuves, d'autant plus patiemment que Anko avait fait une démonstration de son doux tempérament en rossant un retardataire qui en plus avait eut la folie de râler lorsque Anko lui avait donner une sanction et de traiter cette dernière de folle a lié.

Anko (parlant comme s'il ne s'était rien passer) : Bon je vais maintenant vous expliquez en quoi va consistez la seconde épreuve, pour faire simple ce sera une épreuve de survie par équipe, en effet dans un peu plus d'une heure nous vous ferons pénétrer dans la forêt de la mort, votre but sera d'y survivre pendant un peu plus de trois jours mais pas seulement car se serait trop simple, vous devrez également combattre les autres équipes afin de récupérer des médaillons, ceux-ci sont au nombre de cinq, il y a celui du feu, de l'eau, de la terre, du vent et de la foudre, il vous faudra récupérer les cinq médaillons et atteindre la tour au centre de la forêt avec votre équipe suffisamment en bonne santé pour vous qualifiez pour la suite. Maintenant on vous laisse une heure pour déjeuner et discuter une dernière fois entre vous de manière tranquille profitez en, dans une heure nous remettrons deux médaillons par équipe pour ensuite vous faire entrez dans la forêt chacun par une porte différente, voila ce sera tout.

_Bon il y a environ vingt cinq équipes, il y a suffisamment de médaillons pour qualifier dix équipes, je m'attends donc à ce qu'il y en ait au maximum sept ou huit équipes qui réussisse, sûrement moins._

Dans un coin de la prairie Naruto et toute sa promotion s'était réunie pour déjeuner, rapidement Kabuto se joignit à eux et commença a discuter avec Saya et Sasuke auxquels il semblait beaucoup s'intéresser. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'appréciait pas Kabuto, son chakra lui faisait un peu penser à celui de Mizuki et de plus, contrairement à ce qu'il avait laisser paraître, il n'avait pas apprécier que l'argent ait autant de renseignement à son sujet.

Hinata (dans les bras de Naruto et remarquant son air préoccuper) : Tenkei, ça va tu a l'air soucieux ?

Nar (portant son attention sur Hinata) : Hum ? Oh se n'est rien tenshi, je pensait juste à l'épreuve qui nous attendait.

Kiba : C'est vrai que ça ne va pas être de la rigolade, s'il fallait croire seulement la moitié des rumeurs concernant cet endroit…

Kaze : Les rumeur ce n'est rien, pour avoir passer mon épreuve de sélection en périphérie je suis sure que les rumeurs sont bien minimaliste par rapport à la vérité d'ailleurs on ferait mieux de si préparer.

Et c'est sur ses paroles pleines de bon sens qu'ils se séparèrent pour préparer une stratégie par équipe. Après un peu moins d'une heure, chaque équipe fut dirigée vers une porte de la forêt ou leur furent remis deux médaillons, l'équipe sept reçu celui du feu et celui du vent, ensuite ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt.

Nar (après une dizaine de minutes de course) : Bon chacun connaît le plan et possède son sceau, alors dispersion.

A ces mots chacun partit dans une direction opposée ne sachant pas ce qui les attendait.


	14. Chapter 14 : confrontation et récompense

Confrontations et récompenses

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle s'était séparée de ses coéquipiers, ils avaient décidé de se disperser afin de couvrir le plus de terrain possible et de repérer le plus vite possible des équipes afin de récupérer les médaillons manquants. Bien qu'elle soit confiante en ses capacités elle n'appréciait pas cette forêt et n'était pas assez inconsciente pour s'attaquer seule à une équipe adverse, en effet Tenten Hitora comptait repérer des adversaires, les pister un moment pour connaître leur niveau et reconnaître leur trace afin de les retrouver plus tard et enfin retourner au point de rendez vous afin de prévenir Néji et Lee.

Après encore une demi heure de course, elle s'arrêta pour récupérer mais également pour essayer d'entendre de potentiels proies avant de s'avouer vaincue et de retourner bredouille auprès de ses compagnons, malheureusement elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était elle-même suivie depuis une dizaine de minutes et quand ses poursuivants daignèrent enfin se faire remarquer par un léger bruit, Tenten se retrouva face à trois ninjas, de Kumo semblait il, et sans la possibilité de fuir.

Ninja 1 : Mais regarder moi la jolie gazelle que nous avons la !

Ninja 2 : C'est vrai qu'elle nous a fait courir mais ça a l'air d'en valoir la peine, du moins je l'espère.

Ninja 3 : En effet ça serait dommage d'avoir fait tous ces efforts pour rien.

Tenten : Que voulez vous ?

Ninja 1 : Tu ne devines pas ?

Tenten : Les médaillons ? Pas de chance je ne les ai pas !

Ninja 2 : Oh non, les médaillons auraient été un bonus, nous ce qui nous intéresse ce sont tes faveurs, nous en profiterons pour vérifier tes dires en te fouillant attentivement !

Tenten (comprenant l'allusion et blêmissant) : Et vous croyez que je vais me laissez faire !

Ninja 3 : Oh que non, au contraire, il faut que cela soit marrant.

A ces mots il lança une volée de kunai que la kunoïchi évita par une pirouette arrière, ensuite la fille au macaron sortit un petit parchemin afin de faire apparaître un bâton et pour finir projeta des dizaines de shurikens avec une dextérité et une précision redoutable.

Ninja 1 (ne voyant pas de moyen d'éviter tous les shurikens sans blessures graves fit quelques signes et mis les mains à terre) : Doton, mur de terre.

Le sol se souleva alors en une façade bloquant les shurikens, voyant cette protection Tenten se précipita vers celle-ci et chargeant son bâton en chakra, pulvérisa le mur d'un coup bien placé

Ninja 2 (reculant pour prévoir de possible coup) : mais c'est qu'elle est douée la gazelle, il va falloir être sérieux. Raiton : éclair bleu.

Un éclair partit alors des mains du ninja vers Tenten qui, étant en train de combattre le premier ninja ne l'avait pas vu, se le prit de plein fouet, ensuite voyant que le lanceur de foudre allait très vite recommencer, elle planta son bâton dans le sol afin de faire para tonnerre mais alors que sa défense avait fonctionné la kunoïchi vit le troisième ninja plaquer ses mains au sol.

Ninja 3 : Nîmpo : renvoi de la foudre !

Toute l'électricité que Tenten avait dispersée dans le sol rebroussa alors chemin pour se propager dans le corps de la guerrière qui cria et mis un genou à terre.

Ninja 1 (Une lueur peu saine dans les yeux) : Bon je pense que ça ira, et maintenant après l'effort le réconfort.

? : ça je ne pense pas. Hyuton : pics de glaces.

Les ninjas de Kumo reculèrent pour éviter des javelots, d'un bleu pâle, venus se planter là où ils étaient quelques instant auparavant mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se mettre en position de défense.

? : Hyuton : vague de froid

Tenten sentit un courant d'air froid au dessus d'elle et juste après le chef de ses adversaires fut intégralement congeler, les deux autres ayant éviter l'attaque mais tout aussi rapidement que les deux premières attaques, des aiguilles vinrent se planter dans le coup du ninja aux éclairs et après avoir entendu un Hyuton congélation elle eu l'impression de voir les aiguilles se parer d'une aura bleutée et le ninja se congeler de l'intérieur.

Voyant que le troisième s'apprêtait à fuir, notre kunoïchi, dans un dernier effort et grâce à un coup de bâton chargé de chakra, l'acheva avant de s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol, Haku apparu alors et s'accroupit au coté de Tenten.

Haku : Est-ce que ça va ?

Tenten (rosissant à l'apparition du jeune homme mais en ayant pris dans l'orgueil) : Essayez de vous prendre trois fois de la foudre dans le corps dont deux fois à pleine puissance et vous verrez si ça va !

Haku : Bon désolé, bête question, mais évite de me vouvoyez, je m'appelle Haku, tu te souviens, et toi c'est Tenten non ?

Tenten : C'est exact, je peux te poser une question, pourquoi m'a tu aidé ?

Haku : Oh ça j'ai du rester trop longtemps avec Saya et Naruto, je ne supporte à nouveaux plus les lâchetés et les injustices.

Tenten : A nouveaux ?

Haku (prenant des aiguilles) : Oui mais c'est une longue histoire. Je vais te soigner, ça va prendre cinq minutes.

Haku planta alors ses aiguilles à plusieurs endroits stratégiques qu'il semblait connaître, fit quelques mudras et murmura un Nîmpo régénération ; instantanément Tenten sentit une douce chaleur l'emplir et ses douleurs disparaître. Pendant que la ninja se rétablissait son ange des glaces, comme elle l'appelait désormais, fouillait les corps de leurs anciens adversaires.

Quelques instant plus tard, la jeune fille rétablie vint à ses côtés.

Haku (tenant quatre médaillons) : ça va mieux ?

Tenten (lui rendant les aiguilles) : Oui merci. Tu m'expliques le truc.

Haku : Ce n'est pas compliqué, il y a longtemps j'ai suivit une formation de médic-nin et grâce à ses aiguilles spéciales que je fabrique je peux utilisés mon chakra et mes jutsus même à distance moyenne. Bon on a une chance relative, ils avaient quatre médaillons, deux du vent, un de l'eau et un de la terre, je prend un du vent et celui de l'eau cela te convient.

Tenten (surprise) : Oui, oui parfaitement. _Il aurait pu tout gardés !_

Soudain Haku pris une mine grave et retira un parchemin ou il y avait trois sceaux : un bleu, un jaune et un rouge qui semblait brillant.

Haku : _Merde Saya_. Excuse moi une amie a besoin de moi.

Tenten (l'embrassant sur la joue) : Je comprend, merci encore.

Plus tôt dans une autre partie de la forêt, Hinata et son équipe se dirigeait vers la tour l'esprit aux aguets mais relativement léger, en effet grâce à un piège conçu par Shino et Kiba ils avaient vaincus facilement une autre équipe de genin et avaient obtenus deux autres médaillons que, par chance, ils n'avaient pas, et maintenant ils espéraient trouvé celui qui leur manquait, celui de la terre, sur le chemin qui les menait au centre de la forêt.

Subitement ils furent attaquer par derrière et chutèrent au sol vu qu'ils voyageaient d'arbre en arbre. Immédiatement nos jeunes ninjas se relevèrent et se mirent dans leur position de défense, Hinata en arrière et au milieu, Shino et Kiba en avant de part et d'autre de la Hyuga et Akamaru devant cette dernière..

Atterrirent alors devant eux leurs attaquants, des ninjas en provenances de Kiri comme l'indiquaient les symboles que ses derniers, mais ce qui intrigua l'équipe huit c'était que non seulement leurs adversaires semblaient bien âgé pour des genins mais surtout le fait qu'ils aient échapper à la vigilance d'Hinata qui avait pourtant son byakugan activé.

Kiba : Que voulez vous, nos médaillons si c'est le cas il faudra vous battre pour les avoir !

Kiri 1 : On en a rien a foutre de vos stupides médaillons, ils ne nous intéresse pas !

Kiri 2 : Ouais on est déjà chunin nous alors cet examen on s'en balance.

Hina (bégayant) : Mais, alors pourquoi …

Kiri 3 : Pourquoi on est là, c'est simple on a reçut l'ordre d'éliminer le plus possible de ninjas de Konoha en commençant par les genins ainsi votre village sera affaibli et pour la suite cela dépendra de notre Mizukage.

Kiri 1 : Mais avant ça on va vous donnez votre dernière leçon avant votre mort.

En ayant dit ces mots il s'était élancé avec ses coéquipiers sur nos jeunes ninjas, Kiba et Shino se sont interposer mais, ne n'ayant pas eu la possibilité de se défendre et de contre attaquer efficacement, se retrouvèrent rapidement à terre blessés et incapables de bouger.

Kiba : Hinata fuis.

Hina : Hors de question de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien.

Kiri 2&3 (approchant un kunai de la gorge de Kiba et Shino, pendant que leur collègue s'approchait d'Hinata) : Leçon numéro un, Un ninja doit s'attendre a mourir a tout moment et doit savoir regarder la mort en face.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu achever les infortunés, ils furent repoussés par Hinata qui avait neutralisé son adversaire qui était à terre se tenant la poitrine en semblant souffrir terriblement.

Hina (byakugan activé et dans la position de combat de son clan, le jukhen) : Leçon numéro deux, Il ne faut pas juger un adversaire sur son apparence.

Kiri 1 (se relevant péniblement) : Espèce de sale pute, je comptait t'achever rapidement mais j'ai changé d'avis je vais te agoniser pendant longtemps.

Shino (essayant tout comme Kiba et Akamaru de se relever) : Hinata va t'en, tu ne pourras rien faire à trois contre une.

? : Oh que si elle pourrait mais elle ne sera pas seule; Naruto apparut alors en position d'attaque au côté d'Hinata ; Leçon numéro trois, Un ninja doit toujours être sur ses gardes.

Kiba, Shino&Hina : Naruto Tenkei.

Kiri 1 : Oh mais regarder moi ça un autre genin de Konoha et en plus un qui vaut déjà une petite somme, le fils de l'éclair jaune, le démon de Konoha.

Nar (les pupilles devenues rouges) : Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Kiri 2 : Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le petit renard, on t'a appelé démon et d'après ce que je vois c'est largement mérité.

Nar (retenant sa colère) : Vous avez peut être raison en tout cas ça le sera pour vous, vous parliez d'une dernière leçon, je pense que ça ira pour les doctrine passons à l'art ninja, Art numéro un le taïjutsu.

A peine eut il terminer qu'il s'élança avec Hinata sur les assassins, et alors ni les trois ninjas de Kiri, ni Kiba ou Shino ne comprirent se qu'il se passa. Tout les ninjas de Konoha avait entendu parler du duo Naruto, Saya, d'ailleurs la plupart des genins du village avaient eut une démonstration de ses deux corps semblant partager le même esprit ou la force brute s'alliait à une rapidité surprenante, mais ce que voyait les deux dresseurs étaient tout simplement époustouflant, ils avaient l'impression de voir un ange rédempteur, dansant sur la terre et dans les cieux, allié à un démon pourfendeur, apparaissant de partout et de nulle part à la fois, en train de châtier les criminelles. Hinata et Naruto n'avaient aucunement besoin de paroles pour se comprendre, un bref regard, un infime geste leur permettait de savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Dans ce combat ou se mêlait la finesse, la grâce et la puissance, les ninjas de Kiri étaient envoyés à gauche, à droite, vers les cieux, vers le sol par les deux bourreaux, et toujours ils étaient réceptionné soit par Naruto et ses coups dévastateur, soit par Hinata et son jukhen trompeur. Après cinq minute de ce ballet meurtrier nos deux ninjas s'arrêtèrent finalement et leurs adversaires purent retomber au sol.

Nar (après que les shinobi de Kiri se soit péniblement relevé) : Art numéro deux, le ninjutsu.

Et le combat reprit de plus belle avec un Naruto jonglant avec diverses attaques Katon et Futon d'intensité moyenne, et les ninjas de Kiri tentant difficilement de contrer avec des jutsus Suiton. Et quand par hasard un des assassins arrivait à lancer une technique qui pourrait toucher le kitsune Hinata intervenait en évoluant avec l'eau tel une ballerine et en revoyant l'attaque avec l'intensité redoublé surprenant davantage ses coéquipier qui ignorait qu'elle maîtrisait déjà son affinité. Quelques temps plus tard deux des ninjas de Kiri étaient mort et alors que le troisième s'apprêtait à fuir Naruto apparut devant lui et plongea ses pupilles rouges dans celles de son opposant.

Nar (d'une voix ne lui appartenant pas) : **Art numéro trois, genjutsu.**

Le ninja de Kiri s'immobilisa un instant, ensuite il se releva et partit comme si de rien n'était et sans que Naruto ne l'en empêche.

Nar (les yeux redevenus bleu et après que l'ennemi se soit éloigné) :_ Eh nii san que lui a tu fais ?_

Kyu : **Je l'ai simplement convaincu d'aller se rendre et de s'expliquer avec les autorité en passant outre ce petit combat, du moins dans les grandes lignes.**

Kiba (adosser avec Shino contre un arbre et avec Akamaru sur ses genoux) : Eh Naruto Pourquoi la tu laisser partir, tu aurais pu l'achever.

Nar : Je ne l'ait pas laissé partir je l'ai plonger dans un genjutsu qui va l'obliger à aller se rendre.

Shino : Et comment tu as fais ça, je pensais que tu étais incapable d'effectuer le moindre genjutsu.

Nar (détournant légèrement les yeux) : Disons que depuis un petit temps je reçois une bonne aide dans cette matière._ En fait j'ai sauté de joie quand Kyubi m'a proposé d'effectuer les genjutsu à ma place il y a quelques semaines, moi ça complète ma panoplie ninja et lui ça lui permet de voir un peu le monde extérieur à travers mes yeux._

Shino&Kiba (des questions pleins la tête) : … ?

Nar (voyant leur air) : Écouter je suis sur que vous avez une tonne de question et je m'y ferais, une joie d'y répondre mais plus tard, on va commencer par vous soigner, Tenshi tu t'en occupe ?

Hina : je pourrais leur faire les premiers soins mais pour le reste il leurs faudra quelqu'un de plus compétent.

Nar (près des corps) : ça ira jusqu'à la tour, vous en êtes vraiment tout proche, est ce qu'il vous manque des médaillons et si oui lesquelles ?

Hina (en train de soigner ses amis) : Il nous manque juste celui de la terre.

Nar (se relevant avec deux médaillons et un grand sourire) : Coup de ils l'avaient, je te le laisse, moi je vais prendre celui de la foudre.

Soudainement Naruto sortit un petit parchemin qui pulsait d'un éclat rouge.

Hina (intriguée) : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Nar (avec un visage anxieux) : Un parchemin contenant trois sceaux de mon invention, chaque sceau est lié au chakra d'une personne différente et il suffit que cette personne y insuffle de son chakra pour que tous ses sceaux émettent une légère lumière et une légère vibration, ainsi que de donner la position du propriétaire du chakra par rapport aux autres sceaux. J'avais donné un exemplaire de ce parchemin à Haku et Saya, avec pour instruction de ne l'utiliser qu'en cas de danger. J'avais lié le sceau jaune à moi, le bleu à Haku et le rouge à Saya, et vus que Saya a activé son sceau cela veux dire qu'il y a un grave problème dans cette forêt et …

Hina (l'interrompant en l'embrassant amoureusement) : Je comprend, tu dois te dépêcher. Je t'aime alors s'il te plaît soit prudent.

Nar (retrouvant son sourire solaire) : Je t'aime aussi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, va vite à la tour je t'y rejoindrai rapidement, je ne dois pas aller trop loin, se retournant vers Kiba et Shino enfin debout, quand à vous deux je vous promet de tout vous expliquez après l'examen.

A ces mots il partit en courant vers l'intérieur de la forêt.

Nar (inquiet) :_ Qu'est ce qui a pu effrayer Saya au point qu'elle active son sceau ?_


	15. Chapter 15 : équipe six et serpent

Équipe six et Serpent

Voilà dix minutes qu'ils couraient dans cette forêt, soudain l'équipe six s'arrêta afin de finaliser leur stratégie et leur marche à suivre.

Sas (s'accroupissant comme ses coéquipiers) : Bon la première chose à faire est de repérer une équipe que l'on pourrait vaincre mais d'abord éliminons celles qui ne servirai à rien d'attaquer, personnellement je ne vois que celle de Naruto, l'attaquer ne nous occasionnerait qu'un combat long, difficile et épuisant dont nous ne sortirons peut-être pas vainqueur.

Saku : On peut également éliminer toutes les équipes de Konoha.

Sas : Hn ?

Kaze : C'est exact Sasuke, même si tu as du mal à l'accepté, par exemple prenons l'équipe dix qui est certainement plus faible que nous en combat mais la présence de Shikamaru rééquilibre les chances en effet, étant un brillant stratège à l'intelligence hors normes, il aura tôt fait de trouver le moyen de nous fatiguer le plus possible et alors même en cas de victoire nous serions trop épuisé pour nous défendre contre de possible agresseurs.

Saku : Quand à Hinata, elle est plus forte que tu pourrais le croire de plus elle est très soudée à Kiba et à Shino et leur capacités sont complémentaires, les rendant redoutables, sans compter le byakugan d'Hinata.

Kaze : Et sans compter non plus le fait que Naruto surveillera et protègera à sa manière l'équipe de sa bien aimé.

Saku : Et quand à la dernière équipe, je te rappelle que tu as perdu face au dénommé Lee et je suis sur que ce n'est pas le plus puissant de son équipe car je me souviens avoir entendu parler de celui qui s'appelle Néji, on dit de lui que c'est le génie Hyuga alors non seulement il possède le byakugan mais en plus il maîtrise une bonne partie des attaques de son clan.

Soudain Kaze remarqua des mouvements dans les buissons en face de lui, il se décala alors légèrement et fit discrètement comprendre à ses coéquipiers ses doutes, ensuite tout aussi discrètement ils établirent un plan pour confondre le ou les espions tout en ayant l'air de n'avoir rien remarquer et de discuter tranquillement.

Kaze : Bon alors c'est entendu, on ne s'attaquera qu'au genins des autres villages, alors maintenant si vous le permettez je dois aller me soulager.

Saku : Tu ne pouvais pas le faire avant, ou te retenir ?

Kaze : Désolé Sakura mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut contrôler et si on doit se battre autant ne pas être distrait.

Sas : C'est bon vas y on surveille mais dépêche toi !

Kaze se dirigea donc vers les buissons suspects et revint deux minutes plus tard avec un air soulagé.

Kaze : Ah ça va mieux, (évitant un kunai lancé par Sasuke) : Eh Sasuke ça va pas non, tu peux me dire ce qui te prend.

Sas : Qui es tu ?

Kaze (air surpris) : Oh Sasuke c'est moi, Kaze, ton coéquipier.

Sas : Oh que non, tu n'es pas Kaze, tu es un ninja caché par une métamorphose particulièrement minable d'abord Kaze a les yeux ambre et non orange, après les wakizashis de Kaze ne sont pas exactement pareil, la garde de Fujin est bleuâtre tandis que celle de Rajin tend vers le jaune pâle, ensuite le tourbillon sur ton torse est inversé et du mauvais coté comme ta sacoche à ta jambe, comme si tu l'avais regarder dans un miroir et enfin tes ailes ne comportent aucun mouvement libre prouvant parfaitement que ce n'est qu'une illusion.

? (reprenant sa véritable apparence) : J'avoue avoir été négligeant, je ne pensais pas que vous remarqueriez si vite des détails pareils. Bon, j'avais espéré y aller doucement mais il va falloir employer la manière forte !

Saku (en position de défense) : Et tu pense y arriver seul !

?: Sans problème, je n'ai jamais neutraliser quelqu'un aussi vite que votre ami et si vous êtes du même niveau, ça va être désolant !

Kaze (apparaissant en traînant deux ninjas évanouis) : Moi ce que je trouve désolant c'est des ninjas aussi faible que toi et tes coéquipiers, c'est même pas challenge.

?: Mais, mais comment, tu étais assommé et ligoté ?

Sas (se plaçant derrière le ninja avec un kunai sous la gorge de ce dernier) : Tu n'as pas compris que tu t'es fait piégé, maintenant tu nous remet tes médaillons et fait vite mon bras me démange.

Apeuré le prisonnier obtempéra et leur remis ses deux médaillons, qui par chance étaient deux que ne possédait pas l'équipe six, ensuite nos ninjas assommèrent leur ennemi et le ligotèrent ainsi que ses coéquipiers.

Après Sasuke et son équipe réfléchirent à leur destination afin de trouver leur médaillon manquant mais avant qu'ils ne se décident ils furent attaqués par une force inconnue qui les dispersa et créa un énorme sillon dans le sol, tuant au passage les trois ninjas ligotés.

Sasuke fut le premier à se relever, il était couvert de bleu et d'éraflures mais n'était pas gravement blessé, immédiatement il partit à la recherche de ses coéquipiers dans un soucis de protection, celui qui les avait attaqué n'était pas un genin et l'éventail pensait avec raison qu'en étant regroupés ils avaient plus de chance de survie.

Après quelque centaine de mètre, il retrouva Sakura qui se relevait et semblait encore sous le choc de l'attaque.

Sas (atterrissant au côté de la rose) : Sakura, tu vas bien ?

Saku (encore quelque peu hébéter) : Sas,…, Sasuke, oui ça va, et toi ?

Sas : Hn, ça va, tu n'as pas vu Kaze ?

Saku : Euh non, je pense qu'il a dut être emporté plus loin, il était directement dans le champ d'action de l'attaque.

Sas : Bon, nous ferions mieux d'aller le retrouver.

?: Ku, ku, ku, je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire , j'ai laissé votre ami en compagnie d'un de mes petits animaux, pendant que je venais m'occuper de vous et je ne pense pas qu'il survivra.

Arriva alors devant eux, une jeune femme, portant une longue cape cachant son corps, et coiffés d'un large chapeau de paille avec l'insigne de Tsuki no kuni, le village caché de l'herbe, elle dégageait une aura malsaine, troublant nos jeunes genins.

?: A vrai dire, j'avoue être surpris, je ne pensais pas que la fille survivrai ou du moins qu'elle soit capable de bouger, mais ce n'est pas grave, elle ne me gênera pas longtemps.

A ces mots la ninja déploya son aura meurtrière, paralysant instantanément d'effroi nous deux jeunes ninjas, tous deux avaient l'impression de subir mille morts, toutes les plus horribles les une que les autre, Sakura ne pensait plus, ne réagissait plus, comme déconnectée de on corps, cette aura était pire que celle de Zabusa mais cette fois ci, in n'y avait plus l'aura de Naruto et Saya pour faire écran, quand à Sasuke, lui était replongé dans son plus horrible souvenir, celui du massacre de son clan, il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti l'aura de sa sœur mais il était sur qu'elle devait se rapprocher de celle qu'il sentait actuellement, il n'avait plus qu'une pensée en tête, fuir, fuir pour sauver sa vie, fuir afin de pouvoir accomplir son but et sa vengeance.

Ensuite en un clin d'œil la ninja se trouva sur Sakura et la projeta violemment d'un puissant coup sur un arbre dont la fleur retomba inerte au sol.

? (se tournant vers l'éventail) : Nous voilà tranquille Sasuke kun.

Ce dernier, ayant retrouvé une partie de ses esprits face à la scène et comprenant que fuir ne servirait à rien, se mit en position de combat.

Un peu plus tard ailleurs, Saya courait en compagnie de Kaze et Sakura à travers se qui semblait un champ de bataille où marques d'impact, arbres cassés, traces de brûlures et diverse armes se retrouvaient. Quelques minutes auparavant elle était tombée sur Kaze combattant avec un serpent de dix mètres se haut à l'aide de ses wakizashis jumeaux, quand la créature fut vainque et que Saya ait rejoint son ami, ils sentirent une énorme aura meurtrière les faisant frissonner, immédiatement ils se dirigèrent vers la source et rapidement trouvèrent Sakura évanouie, au réveil de celle-ci Saya demanda à ses amis de lui résumé la situation et à la fin du récit, comprenant la gravité de la situation, L'Uchiwa activa son sceau et reparti à la recherche de Sasuke, inquiète pour son frère.

Maintenant le groupe se retrouva, à une distance permettant à peine suffisante pour voir et pour écouter pour une personne ayant de très bon sens, devant une scène inquiétante.

Sasuke était à genoux, le corps recouvert de marques de coups violents et d'écorchures graves, devant une personne apparemment en parfaite santé, si ce n'était que son visage avait l'air d'avoir fondu et à moitié arraché, laissant apparaître une peau blanche et un œil de serpent jaune.

?: Tu es quelqu'un de fort Sasuke, et tu as un puissant potentiel, pour te féliciter de ta performance je vais te faire un cadeau !

L'étrange ninja allongea alors son cou et vint mordre dans celui de Sasuke qui sous la douleur s'évanouit.

?: Te voilà marqué, si tu survit ce sceau t'apportera la puissance, je sais que tu la recherche, malheureusement ce misérable village ne pourra jamais te l'apporté, de toute façon il n'existera bientôt plus car moi, le Sanin Orochimaru, je l'aurai rayé de la carte.

Exultant, le serpent remarqua à peine Saya fonçant vers lui et évita de justesse le coup lui étant destiné.

Oro (avec un air surpris mais un sourire cynique) : Oh bonjours Saya chan, je ne t'ai pas senti arrivé mais tu m'évite la peine de te cherchée, (se tournant vers Sakura et Kaze), vous êtes toujours vivant, cela me surprend, peut être devrais je m'occuper de vous mais je vois que vous comptez emmener Sasuke, faites donc, pour l'instant il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité.

Kaze voulut s'élancer sur le nukenin mais d'un regard Saya l'en dissuada, il était convenu qu'elle occupe seule l'ennemi pendant que Sakura et lui s'enfuyait avec Sasuke, au début le faucon avait voulu rester combattre auprès de son amie mais cette dernière lui avait fait remarquer que l'affrontement contre le serpent géant l'avait affaiblit et qu'en plus il ne pouvait plus voler, ses ailes étant presque brisées.

Oro (après que l'équipe six soit partie) ; Nous voilà seuls Saya chan, je sens que je vais m'amuser !

Saya (se préparant) : Ne croyez pas que je vais me laisser faire, Nîmpo multiclonage.

Dix Saya apparurent en cercle autour d' Orochimaru et ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, L'Uchiwa et ses clones effectuèrent en même temps la technique de la boule de feu suprême qui quand elle se rencontrèrent créèrent un énorme brasier digne de l'enfer, toute personne normale aurait succombé mais ayant comprit qu'elle n'était pas en présence d'une personne normale, Saya se dirigea vers un arbre d'où sortait son adversaire. Commença alors un combat au corps à corps où Saya se débrouillait bien arrivant à porter quelques coups au nukenin et lui arrachant le reste de son premier visage, néanmoins le Sanin reprit rapidement l'avantage détruisant un à un les clones et attrapant Saya à la gorge.

Oro (un sourire sadique au lèvres) : C'est une technique intéressante que tu maîtrise là Saya chan, et tu semble plus puissant que ton frère, en tout cas tu possède un potentiel au moins équivalent au sien ; (changeant sa main en serpent) : Quel dommage que tu m'intéresse moins que lui !

Le serpent s'approcha de la gorge de Saya en ouvrant la gueule mais avant que l'animal ne puisse refermer sa mâchoire sur sa victime, un shuriken d'une septantaine de centimètre de rayon vint trancher la tête du reptile qui se retransforma immédiatement en main d' Orochimaru qui lâcha Saya sous la douleur.

Nar (arrivant auprès de Saya et attrapant son shuriken) : Est-ce que ça va Saya ?

Saya (se massant la gorge et se relevant péniblement) : ça ira, mais je trouve qu'il y a trop de non concurrent dans cet examen.

Nar : Toi aussi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, repose toi, je m'occupe de celui-ci.

Saya : Tu ne pourras pas y arriver seul Naruto, il est trop fort !

Nar (relâchant son chakra) : Je m'en doute, mais ne t'inquiète pas t'ai dis je, je l'occuperai juste le temps pour toi de récupérer.

Oro (la main ayant repoussé et ayant entendu la fin de la conversation) : Te crois que tu te surestimes Naruto kun, mais je suis content, mon espion m'avait fait un rapport élogieux et j'avais envie de voir l'hôte de Kyubi no Yokho. Dis moi Naruto kun, est il vrai que quand tu est en colère tu perd tout contrôle, j'aimerais tant que tu me fasses une démonstration.

Soudain une lame sortit de la bouche du nukenin et se dirigea droit vers Saya mais l'arme fut arrêtée à quelque centimètre de L'Uchiwa par une barrière de chakra violet qui l'entourait la ninja et son ami dont le poignard améthyste dégainé pulsait du même chakra violet que la barrière.

Oro (totalement abasourdi) : _Impossible rien n'est capable d'arrêter Kusinagi._

Naruto profitant de la surprise de son ennemi, fonça sur celui-ci poignard en avant et lançant son shuriken. Le Sanin, reprenant rapidement ses esprits évita le coup et engagea le combat qu'il mena facilement, son seul problème était le shuriken géant que Naruto semblait contrôler par la pensée et qui l'empêchait de blesser gravement son propriétaire.

Naruto comprenant qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps créa une deux centaines de clones, surprenant à nouveau le serpent qui ne s'attendait pas à devoir affronter une petite armée. Après cinq minutes, n'arrivant pas à détruire suffisamment de clones à la fois, le nukenin utilisa une de ses techniques qui invoqua des centaines de serpent s'attaquant au clones, mais quand tous les clones eurent disparu, Orochimaru remarqua que Saya s'était relevé et qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer une technique combinée avec Naruto.

Saya : Katon, Dragon de feu

Nar : Futon Dragon céleste

Saya&Nar (après quelques mudras simultanés) : Nîmpo, Fusion des chakras !

Le dragon de feu et celui de vent invoqués quelques secondes auparavant fusionnèrent pour engendrer un immense dragon ardent bleu dont le simple dégagement de chaleur suffisait à consumer la nature environnante.

Oro (le dragon lui fonçant dessus) : _Si je me le prend de plein fouet, je meurs _;(tendant les bras), Nîmpo, Les milles serpents.

Des milliers de serpents sortirent des manches du ninja et se dirigèrent d'une seule masse vers l'invocation ardente. Le contre sembla marcher et atténuer l'effet de l'attaque de feu mais Sanin n'avait pas remarquer que Naruto avait relancé son shuriken et que celui-ci lui tournait autours créant une tornade qui au contact du dragon bleu s'embrasa et se contracta sur lui.

Pendant ce temps Naruto et Saya en avait profité pour fuir et aller se reposer un minimum avant de retrouver l'équipe six.

Saya (au bord de l'évanouissement) : Tu croit qu'il est mort ?

Nar (pas loin de l'état de sa coéquipière) : J'aimerai te dire oui, et je l'espère fortement mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'y crois pas vraiment !

Sur les lieux du précédant combats, un jeune homme aux cheveux gris se déplaçait sur le champ de bataille, constatant les dégâts et s'arrêtant devant un cadavre carbonisé. Soudainement la bouche du cadavre s'ouvrit en grand et Orochimaru en sortit se tortillant comme en serpent muant.

?: Maître ?

Oro : Qu'y a-t-il Kabuto ?

Kabu : J'étais juste venu voir comment vous alliez et vous avertir qu'Anko avait découvert les cadavres des ninjas de l'herbe et qu'elle arrivait.

Oro : Hum, c'est embêtant, je vais devoir fuir, ces petits genin m'ont surpris, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'obligerait à utiliser ma technique de régénération, elle m'a beaucoup affaiblit et je ne suis actuellement pas de taille face à Anko.

Kabu : Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ?

Oro : Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je voudrais plutôt que tu retrouves Sasuke et ses amis, mes genins devraient bientôt les retrouver et je voudrais que tu observes le combat qui s'en suivra, ensuite tu les rejoindras et tu essayeras de te renseigner sur le Kyubi. Il est dommage que lui et la jeune Uchiwa ne ressente pas assez de haine, ça les rend moins manipulable que Sasuke mais néanmoins ils sont à surveiller. Maintenant vas, moi je vais aller me reposer.

Sur ces mots les deux ninjas disparurent.


	16. Chapter 16 : Genins d'Oto

**Genin d'Oto**

Au point de l'aube, environ seize heures après le début de la deuxième épreuve de l'examen chunin, l'équipe six s'était mise à l'abri entre les racines d'un vieil arbre. Kaze se reposait et tentait de faire abstraction de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses ailes, Sakura, elle, avait veillé toute la nuit sur Sasuke qui, depuis qu'ils avaient fuit le nukenin, ne s'était pas réveillé mais semblait souffrir énormément de la marque qui était apparue dans son cou.

Saku (commençant à s'endormir) : Tu crois qu'elle s'en est sortie ?

Kaze (ouvrant les yeux) : Je ne m'en ferais pas pour elle, Saya n'est pas suicidaire, de plus elle m'a dit qu'elle avait appelé son équipe au secours et mon frère, même s'il est fou, n'est pas inconscient et tu sais que quand ces deux là sont réunis rien ne serait les arrêter.

Saku (essayant de cacher son stress) : Mais ça va faire dix heures qu'on la quittée, si elle avait eu l'aide de Naruto et de Haku, ils auraient déjà du nous rejoindre non, imagine qu'elle se soit faite tuée, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Kaze (élevant le ton) : Et tu crois que je ne m'en voudrais pas moi, j'ai voulu et j'aurais du rester auprès d'elle mais elle nous l'a parfaitement fait comprendre, dans l'état ou nous étions nous l'aurions gênée plus qu'autre chose ; (sur un ton plus doux) ; et je dois dire qu'elle avait surement raison, écoute Saku je suis sur qu'elle s'en est sortie, elle a du être rejointe par son équipe, ils ont surement réussi a fuir et son surement en train de se reposer maintenant et s'ils ne sont pas avec nous maintenant c'est surement parce qu'ils ont craint d'être suivit et qu'ils n'ont pas voulus nous mettre en danger.

Saku (avec quelques larmes aux yeux) : Je te remercie Kaze, excuse moi d'avoir craquée mais je suis tellement inquiète, d'abord ce ninja qui apparait et qui tue presque Sasuke, ensuite Saya qui nous sauve et nous permet de nous enfuir mais qui ne revient pas et maintenant Sasuke qui est dans ce coma dont il semble souffrir atrocement.

Kaze (se levant posant une main sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière) : Ce n'est rien, je comprends, je pense que tu es simplement épuisée, tu as veillé toute le nuit alors que tu n'étais même pas au mieux de ta forme, tu devrais aller te reposer.

Saku (secouant négativement la tête) : Non, ça ira, je veux attendre qu'il se réveille.

Kaze (entourant Sakura de ses bras, et l'obligeant à s'éloigner de Sasuke) : Sakura, on ne sait pas quand il va se réveillé, ça ne sert donc à rien de s'épuiser, de plus dès l'instant ou il sera debout on va devoir repartir donc il sera plus content si tu es en forme.

? : Tout ceci est fort juste mais je ne pense pas que cela vous soit utile.

? : Dosu, on aurait pu les attaquer par surprise

Dosu : Non Kin, je veux éviter tout effort inutile, s'ils nous remettent l'Uchiwa, nous les laisserons tranquille.

Ceux qui venaient de parler étaient les genins du son, Kin, la fille, ressemblait énormément au deuxième garçon, c'est-à-dire un physique banal et de longs cheveux noirs.

Kaze : attendez, tu dis que si nous vous donnons Sasuke sans opposer de résistance vous nous épargneriez, c'est cela !

Dosu : Je vois que tu as tout compris, alors quelle est ta réponse ?

Kaze (dégainant ses sabres en un instant) : Voilà ma réponse, Futon : lame de vent.

Kaze simula alors un coup et projeta une vague de vent concentrée vers les genins du son, qui l'évitèrent d'un saut en arrière.

Kaze (se préparant au combat) : A Konoha, on n'abandonne pas ses coéquipiers et encore moins ses amis !

Saku (se levant en vacillant, et en prenant un kunai) : Tout à fait, si vous voulez Sasuke, venez le cherchez, mais ne vous attendez pas à repartir.

Le troisième d'Oto (commençant à s'énerver et à s'avancer) : Vous êtes vraiment stupide, on vous avait donné l'occasion de vous en sortir sans égratignures mais maintenant on va se montrer sans pitié.

Dosu (l'arrêtant de son bras) ; Attend Zaku, observe le sol, ne remarque tu pas que, par endroit, la terre semble retournée, je suis sur qu'il y a des pièges.

Zaku : Et alors, si on ne peut passer par en bas, on passera par en haut.

Le genin d'Oto sauta alors sous le regard exaspéré de son coéquipier et sous les sourire de Kaze et Sakura, en effet à peine Zaku, eut-il sauté que Sakura, d'un coup de kunai, coupa un fil à côté d'elle, ce qui entraina la chute d'un énorme tronc d'arbre vers l'inconscient, ce dernier réussi à faire exploser le piège en tendant ses bras face au tronc, mais le choc l'étourdi tout de même et il ne remarqua pas Kaze pointer ses armes vers lui.

Kaze : Nîmpo, le tourbillon foudroyant !

Comme l'indique son nom, la technique créa un cylindre d'air tourbillonnant et parcouru d'électricité pure qui vint frapper de plein fouet Zaku, l'entrainant par la même occasion au-delà de la clairière piégée, aux pieds de ses coéquipiers qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un cil.

Kin : Zaku, tu n'es qu'un crétin, tu n'as pas pensé que s'ils avaient laissé visible leur piège au sol c'était parce qu'ils en avaient prévus d'autres.

Dosu : Ce n'est pas grave Kin, on va s'occuper d'eux, pendant que cet imbécile récupère, en attendant tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

Kin (prête à projeter des senbons) : Oh oui parfaitement !

La jeune fille lança alors ses aiguilles mais Kaze battit des ailes pour créer un fort courant d'air pour les repousser malheureusement la douleur de ses ailes l'empêchèrent de le faire suffisamment longtemps et quelques aiguilles arrivèrent à égratigner les deux ninjas de Konoha.

Saku : ça va Kaze, tu as l'air de souffrir ?

Kaze : Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, ça va aller, je ne me suis pas encore entièrement remis de l'attaque du ninja déserteur et mes ailes me font encore un peu mal. (Pour lui-même) : _Tss, c'est maintenant que regrette de ne pas avoir pris le temps de maitriser la sphère des vents de Naruto, c'est pourtant un bon moyen de repousser ce genre d'attaque avec un minimum de chakra, moi qui pensait qu'avec mes ailes je n'en aurais pas besoin ! Le point positif c'est que ce n'est pas comme cela qu'ils vont nous battre, la momie de semble pas avoir d'attaque sur longue distance sinon il aurait attaqué lui-même et l'autre garçon, qui je pense aurait pu nous faire du dégât, est dans les vapes donc pour l'instant nous sommes avantagé et nous avons une chance de les battre sans trop nous épuiser._

Kin : Et maintenant le coup de grâce.

Kaze : Ah oui, et avec quoi compte tu nous achevé, car ce n'est pas avec tes petites aiguilles que tu vas nous faire mal.

Kin : Oh tu ne l'as pas remarqué, regarde autour de toi et tu verras que certaine de mes aiguilles portent des clochettes.

Kaze (Après un bref regard circulaire pour vérifier) : Ouais et alors, je ne vois pas en quoi ces clochettes vont t'aider.

Kin (tirant sur des fils invisibles) : Et bien écoute et tu comprendras !

Dès que Kin ait agité ses liens, les petits instruments se mirent à tinter et si une personne extérieur n'entendrais qu'une douce mélodie, Sakura et Kaze, eux, entendaient une véritable cacophonie et ceci directement dans leur tête, comme l'indiquait le fait qu'ils percevaient toujours la musique malgré le fait qu'ils aient bouché leur oreilles.

Kin (d'une manière arrogante) : Bon je vais profiter du fait que vous êtes encore conscient et que de toute façon vous ne survivrez pas à ce combat pour vous expliquez cette technique, voyez vous mes aiguilles sont enduites d'une sortent de hallucinogène qui amplifie grandement la perception des sons surtout au contact de mon chakra, chakra que je distille également dans les sons de mes clochettes au moyen de fils de chakra et qui permet au son d'atteindre directement le cerveau.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute d'un bruit affolant, _**((nda : pour vous donnez une idée, imaginez que vous assistez à un concert au milieu d'un groupe de groupie hystérique, le son multiplié par dix))**_, Sakura et Kaze s'écroulèrent à terre dans un état de semi conscience maintenu par la genin d'Oto, au même moment Zaku se releva ayant suffisamment récupéré.

Dosu : Ah maintenant que le baka au bois comatant est réveiller, serait il disposé à m'écouter.

Zaku : Au ça vas ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fais une erreur qu'il faut prendre ses grands air, je n'avais tout simplement pas réfléchit.

Dosu : le problème avec toi, Zaku c'est que tu ne réfléchis jamais, bon maintenant envoi une onde de choc dans le sol afin de détruire leur pièges nous pourrions aller tranquillement les achevés, et fait vite, Kin commence à fatiguer et tu sais que si elle arrête, ils se réveilleront vite et grâce à la petite démonstration que le garçon ailé à faite sur toi, je pense qu'il pourrait nous donner du mal.

En ronchonnant Zaku obéit et projeta une vague sonique dans le sol, labourant la terre et détruisant une dizaine de piège.

Zaku (se rapprochant de Sakura) : Et bien, il y en avait des pièges, une chance que Dosu m'ait arrêté tout à l'heure, je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécus dans le cas contraire. Et Dosu tu me laisse d'abord m'occuper de la fille, je suis sur que c'est elle l'auteur de tous les pièges, et j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec elle.

Dosu : Que m'importe tant que tu fais vite.

Zaku (auprès de Sakura avec un regard malveillant) : Parfait, elle va payer pour le coup du tronc de tout à l'heure.

Alors que Zaku s'apprêtait à frapper Sakura à coup de pied, la fleur de cerisier se retourna, bloqua le premier coup du garçon complètement abasourdi, se releva en envoyant un uppercut au genin d'Oto et finalement l'acheva d'un coup de kunai dans le ventre, la victime, gravement mais non mortellement touché, s'écroula, évanouie, au sol.

Kin (n'en croyant pas ses yeux) : C'est impossible, tu devrais être dans un état proche de l'inconscience ou de la folie.

Sakura (préparant un autre kunai) : Je devrais oui mais j'ai vite compris que ton attaque était dérivée du genjutsu, il m'a suffit d'injecté une dose de chakra directement dans mon cerveaux pour le contrer, je ne dit pas que c'est facile et je doit être une des seule à savoir le faire à notre niveau, mais j'ai réussi et je joue l'inconscience depuis un bon moment, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il me suffit de te mettre hors d'état de nuire pour réveiller Kaze.

A peine eut elle dit ça que Sakura s'élança vers la genin d'Oto, malheureusement alors qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre Kin encore trop surprise pour bouger, Dosu s'interposa et balança son avant bras dans le but de donner un crochet à Sakura et malgré le fait que cette dernière ait évité le coup, elle se retrouva projetée deux mètre en arrière avec du sang coulant légèrement de ses oreilles et de sons nez.

Dosu (relevant ses manches) : Bon j'avoue avoir fait l'erreur de te sous-estimer, il est vrai que dans cette équipe tu ne semblais pas dangereuse, et donc inutile à surveillé, puisque tu n'avais pas de réelle tallant particulier, point sur lequel tu viens de me prouvé que j'avais tord d'où mon erreur que je vais m'empresser de corriger en t'achevant moi-même. Bon je pense que tu as compris qu'éviter mes coups ne servait à rien puisque que grâce aux dispositifs qui sont à mes bras je peux amplifier mes attaques en créant une onde de choc les accompagnant et augmentant leur rayon d'action, de plus, au plus grande est la quantité de chakra injecté dans mes dispositifs, au plus important est la puissance de l'onde de choc. Donc tu comprends que se ne sera pas long et que tu ne devrais pas trop souffrir.

Dosu commença alors à attaquer Sakura, techniquement il était plus lent que Sakura qui arrivait à éviter les premiers coups, malheureusement l'onde de choc que le genin du son produisait à chaque fois malmenait la fleur, provocant même des blessures invisibles et finalement après une dizaine de coup l' Haruno encaissait aussi bien l'attaque sonique que le coup en lui-même. Rapidement Dosu en eut finit avec la genin de Konoha mais au moment ou il allait porter le coup final une aura meurtrière et maléfique l'interrompit et à peine eut il jeter un bref regard en arrière pour vérifier ce qui aurait pus produire une telle aura que Sakura avait disparu, abasourdi il se retourna vers sa coéquipière mais ce qu'il vit alors le cloua sur place ; Sasuke était debout, la tête baissée, un bras et une partie du visage recouverts par des marques ressemblant un enchevêtrement de pétales noir, l' Haruno dans ses bras et Kin évanouie à ses pied, le corps couvert de bleu.

Sasu (d'une voix sans émotions) : Sakura, qui t'a fais ça ?

Saku (partagée entre la peur et le soulagement) : Sa, Sasuke, mais que, comment, mais que t'es t'il arrivé ?

Sasu (déposant Sakura auprès de Kaze) : Sakura, s'il te plaît répond moi, qui t'a fais ça !

Dosu (reprenant consistance) : C'est moi, elle devenait dangereuse, mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire !

Sasu (se retournant vers Dosu, la tête toujours baisée) : Je l'avoue je m'en fous un peu mais… (relevant la tête dévoilant un œil noir avec la pupille jaune et parlant désormais avec une voix emprunte de sadisme) : Mais ça me donne une occasion de te tuer !

Ce qui se passa alors était trop rapide pour être vu par l'œil humain, Sasuke fonça vers le genin d'Oto restant à une vitesse telle qu'elle lui permettait d'éviter les ondes de choc de son adversaire et commença alors un ballet de coup macabre, ou on avait l'impression que Sasuke prenait un malin plaisir à briser un à un les os de Dosu, en commençant par les plus inutiles mais pas les moins douloureux.

Kaze (émergent doucement et constatant la présence de Sakura, mal en point auprès de lui) : Saku, Sakura, que s'est il passé ?

Saku : Je ne sais plus vraiment, j'avais réussis à contrer l'attaque de la ninja d'Oto et à neutralisé celui qui avait sauté, je m'apprêtait à m'attaquer à la faiseuse de bruit quand leur chef s'est interposé et m'a mise à mal et au moment ou il allait m'achever Sasuke m'a sauvée, je ne sais comment et ayant d'abord neutralisée la genin d'Oto qui te maintenait en état d'inconscience et maintenant il se bat contre le dernier ninja du son, mais j'avoue qu'il me fait peur, il a soit une voix soit sans émotions soit profondément sadique, de plus il a le corps recouvert de marques bizarres et son œil n'est pas mieux.

Kaze (s'étant tourné vers Sasuke) : Tu dis qu'il se bat, moi je dis qu'il massacre, et s'il continue il va le tuer, et je peux te jurer que je n'ai jamais vu pareil spectacle, tu sais que mes yeux me permettent de voir ses mouvements. (se retournant vers Sakura) : Sakura, que fais tu ?

Saku (se relevant péniblement) : Je, je dois l'arrêter.

Un peu plus loin, Sasuke terminait le genin d'Oto, mais au moment où il allait donner le coup de grâce Sakura se pendit à son bras.

Saku (commençant à pleurer) : S'il te plaît, Sasuke, arrête toi, si tu continue, tu va le tuer, en plus pourquoi tu fais ça, ça ne te ressemble pas !

Sasu (à nouveau d'une voix sans émotion) : Sakura, tu m'ennuies, et si tu continues, je vais devoir te tuer aussi ; (après avoir balancé Sakura à deux mètre d'une baffe et retrouvant son timbre sadique) : Et qui te dit que ça ne me ressemble pas ?

Sasuke s'apprêtait à se remettre à son œuvre mais le genin avait disparu mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher qu'il se trouva évanouit dans les bras d'un jeune garçon blond qui apparemment venait de le frapper au cou d'un coup du tranchant de la main, derrière lui se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux noir et un jeune homme androgyne, retenant le genin d'Oto.

? : Désolé du retard, on a eut quelques problèmes techniques !

Saku&Kaze : NARUTO !


	17. Chapter 17 : L'ange des glaces

L'ange des glaces et la tour de la forêt.

Dans une sombre et dangereuse forêt de Konoha, au beau milieu d'une clairière dévastée, cinq jeunes ninjas discutaient auprès de quatre autres aspirants inconscients, deux des genins éveillés, en mauvais états et recouverts d'aiguilles parées d'une aura turquoise, racontaient ce qui leur étaient arrivés aux trois autres qui écoutaient attentivement.

Naruto (après la fin du récit de Sakura) : Je vois, ce type avait tout prévu, en tout cas je te félicite et je te remercie Sakura, grâce à toi, ton équipe, et surtout mon frère, est toujours en vie.

Sakura (avec un sourire triste) : Je te remercie Naruto, c'est gentil de ta part, mais je sais que j'ai été plus inutile qu'autre je chose, je crois que Sasuke a raison, je suis un b…

Kaze (hurlant avec son reste d'énergie) : ça suffit, Sakura tu n'es pas un boulet, arrête d'écouter et d'acquiescer à tout ce que dit cet abruti, car personne ici présent, à part peut être Haku mais le témé inconscient, ici présent, compris, auraient été incapable de dissipé ce genjutsu de son, alors arrête de te rabaisser comme tu viens de le faire.

Haku : Kaze calme toi sinon mes soins ne serviront à rien, mais Sakura je dois dire que même moi, qui ait reçu une meilleure formation que vous en dissipations de genjutsu, j'aurais été incapable de briser celui-ci donc je pense que tu peux te féliciter.

Saya (la prenant avec précaution dans ses bras) : Oui ma Saku, tu devrait enfin te voir comme une véritable ninja, sinon à quoi ça sert d'avoir choisit cette voie.

Sakura (pleurant de joie mais avec un sourire sincère) : Merci à vous, vous avez raison, il est tant que je prenne confiance en moi ; (séchant ses larmes) : Mais revenons en à des choses plus sérieuse, Naruto, toi qui t'y connait en sceau, tu ne peux rien faire pour Sasuke ?

Naruto : Malheureusement non, ce sceau dépasse mes faibles compétences, il faudra demander aux senseis, ou mieux à papa, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il fait parti de la catégorie des sceaux maudit et que c'est un miracle que Sasuke ait survécut.

Kaze (avec une mine horrifié) : Ne dit pas ça, tu vas nous porter la poisse, mais à part ça, que vous est il arrivé et pourquoi avoir mis autant de tant à nous rejoindre ?

Saya : Et bien après que vous soyez partit, comme vous le savez, je me suis battu avec l'homme serpent, inutile de vous dire que je me suis rétamer, en cinq minute il m'a attrapée à la gorge et était sur le point de m'achever quand Naruto est intervenu.

Naruto : Je l'ai sauvé in extrémiste de la morsure d'un serpent, après je me suis battu également avec le Sanin déchu, (devant la mine horrifié de ces condisciples) oui je vous le confirme, d'après le nom que vous m'avez donné, les techniques que j'ai pu voir et les histoires de mon père, c'était effectivement un des trois Sanin, mais passons, donc je me suis également battu contre lui mais malgré deux cent clones je n'ai guère tenu plus de temps que Saya.

Saya : Il a tout de même tenu suffisamment de temps pour que je récupère, ensuite pour essayer de terminer ce combat ou du moins pour nous permettre de fuir, nous avons tenté une de nous dernière trouvaille, et je dois dire que nous avons eut de la chance car jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avions jamais réussis à l'effectuer, pire plus d'une fois, et sans l'intervention de Kakashi sensei, d'Itachi, ou du père de Naruto, cette technique aurait pu nous tuer.

Naruto : Malgré le risque nous l'avons effectuée et réussie, mais cela avait vidé nos réserves de chakra et des que nous nous sommes enfuis suffisamment loin et avec l'assurance que personne nous suivait, nous nous sommes évanouis dans un coin tranquille, j'ai juste eu la force d'invoquer Yokhen pour qu'il nous protège, ensuite tout ce dont je me souvienne c'est Haku me réveillant ce matin et votre recherche dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'on ressente ce dégagement de chakra.

Haku : Pour m'a part, je pense être arrivé peu de temps après le départ de mes coéquipiers, assez inquiet car le sceau de Saya était très faible, mais cela m'a permis d'assister à une scène un peu particulière, mais le mieux serait de vous raconter.

**Flash Back**

Quelques heures plus tôt, Haku arrivait finalement au dernier point enregistré par le sceau de Saya, le paysage autour de lui avait tout d'une ère post apocalypse et le silence de mort qui régnait sur ces lieux l'inquiétait un peu.

Haku (avançant prudemment dans le reste de la forêt) : _Bon soit une guerre a été déclarée et je ne suis pas au courant, soit Naruto et Saya sont passé par la en étant en pleine forme, ce que je me demande c'est qui a pu amener ces deux là à se dépenser autant ?_

(Se perchant sur un arbre en lisière d'une clairière crée semble t'il par un incendie ressent) :_Qu'est ce que… ?_

Au loin au centre de la clairière, Haku pu voir une scène défiant l'imagination, un jeune homme, que Haku identifia comme Kabuto, regardait un homme sortir d'une chose totalement in identifiable et carbonisé et se tortillant comme un serpent qui mue.

Kabuto: Maître ?

Oro : Qu'y a-t-il Kabuto ?

Kabu : J'étais juste venu voir comment vous alliez et vous avertir qu'Anko avait découvert les cadavres des ninjas de l'herbe et qu'elle arrivait.

Oro : Hum, c'est embêtant, je vais devoir fuir, ces petits genin m'ont surpris, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'obligerait à utiliser ma technique de régénération, elle m'a beaucoup affaiblit et je ne suis actuellement pas de taille face à Anko.

Kabu : Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ?

Oro : Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je voudrais plutôt que tu retrouves Sasuke et ses amis, mes genins devraient bientôt les retrouver et je voudrais que tu observes le combat qui s'en suivra, ensuite tu les rejoindras et tu essayeras de te renseigner sur le Kyubi. Il est dommage que lui et la jeune Uchiwa ne ressente pas assez de haine, ça les rend moins manipulable que Sasuke mais néanmoins ils sont à surveiller. Maintenant vas, moi je vais aller me reposer.

Sur ces mots les deux ninjas et Haku disparurent.

Haku (poursuivant Kabuto) : Bon d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il y a tout à pensé que Naruto et Saya sont toujours en vie, je les retrouverais plus tard pour l'instant j'ai intérêt à neutralisé Kabuto, des le début je me suis méfié de lui et j'avais raison, maintenant j'ai une raison de nous en débarrassé de plus je ne pense pas que Naruto m'en tiendra rigueur, il ne semblait pas l'apprécier lui et ses informations.

Soudainement Kabuto se retourna et lança un kunai en direction de Haku qui l'évita facilement.

Kabuto (s'étant arrêter et mis en position de combat) : Qui que tu sois, tu as fini de me suivre ?

Haku (apparaissant avec le kunai en main) : Je dois reconnaitre que tu es doué, Kabuto, peu de personne arrive à me détecter.

Kabuto (surpris) : Haku ? Merci, je te retourne le compliment car je venais à peine de te remarquer, mais pourquoi et surtout depuis quand me suis tu ?

Haku (se préparant à combattre) : Depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que je ne dois pas te laisser retrouver Sasuke !

Kabuto : Donc tu en sais déjà de trop, je me vois donc contraint de te neutralisé mais ça tombe bien je n'avais aucune information sur toi, je vais pouvoir en récolté.

Kabuto s'élança alors sur Haku en essayant de lui donner un coup au visage que Haku para et lui attrapant le bras et, en profitant de la vitesse de son opposant, il balança l'argenté dix mètre plus loin, Kabuto pourtant se réceptionna et immédiatement se propulsa vers l'androgyne qui le contra en mettant ses bras en crois. Avant que le traitre n'ai eut le temps de se stabilisé Haku fit un flip arrière et en profita pour percuter le menton de son adversaire avec ses pieds, Kabuto retomba lourdement quelque mètre plus loin mais se releva facilement.

Kabuto (remettant ses lunettes en place) : Comme je le pensais tu es doué Haku, je vais devoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Kabuto fit alors un mudra et ses mains s'auréolèrent d'une lumière bleuté, ensuite il s'élança à nouveau vers Haku.

Haku (évitant par un saut arrière le coup de l'argenté) : _Qu'est ce que ? Un scalpel de chakra, j'ai intérêt à éviter le corps à corps !_

(effectuant rapidement des signes) : Hyuton : Vague de froid.

Haku souffla alors un vent glacial qui congela tout sur son passage, malheureusement Kabuto, ayant sauté suffisamment haut, évita l'attaque.

Kabuto (observant les effets de la technique) : Tu n'es pas à sous-estimer, Hyuton est une technique héréditaire non ? Ça te rend dotant plus intéressant, il faudra que j'en informe Orochimaru sama.

Haku (lançant des senbons) : Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ; Hyuton : congélation.

A nouveau Kabuto évita l'attaque mais il fut surprit quand il vue la souche avec laquelle il avait permuté se congeler de l'intérieur pour finir par exploser.

Kabuto : _J'ai intérêt à éviter ses aiguilles si je veux éviter de lourd dommage, voir même la mort._

Haku : Hyuton : pics de glace.

Kabuto (évitant les javelots sortant de la partie gelé du sol) : _Son point fort à l'air d'être le ninjutsu, il faut que je le combatte au corps à corps si je veux gagner, il ne peut contrer mes scalpels._

S'enchaina alors une bataille ou Kabuto, en évitant au mieux les aiguilles et les javelots de Haku, faisait tout son possible pour se rapprocher du manipulateur de glace et de lui assener de grave coupure au moyen de ses mains, et ou Haku évitait un maximum les coups du traitre et essayait de repousser son adversaire pour utilisé son répertoire nîmpo. Après dix minutes de bataille serrée, chacun des opposant étaient dans un coin occupé à soigné comme il pouvait leurs blessures.

Kabuto : Je vois que tu possèdes également des bases en médecine, ce n'est pas graves, je pense que le combat va rapidement tourner en ma faveur, tu n'a plus de senbons et tu ne pourras pas tenir très longtemps en utilisant tes techniques comme ça.

Haku (en prenant une longue aiguille noire) : En effet tu as vu juste pour les deux derniers points, je n'ai plus qu'une seule aiguille et je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps à cette allure, donc je vais devoir te terminer au corps à corps.

Kabuto : Et tu penses sérieusement y arriver, ce n'est pas cette aiguilles qui te donnera une allonge suffisante pour éviter mes coups de scalpel.

Haku(en effectuant deux séries de signes) : En effet mais on va arranger ça, Hyuton : L'aura de Shiva et Hyuton : L'épée d'Odin.

Une aura bleu claire, aussi pale que la glace recouvrit alors le corps de Haku et quand cette aura toucha l'aiguille une épée de glace d'une finition et d'une beauté sans pareille se forgea autour du senbon. Avant que Kabuto n'ait pu réaliser et se demander ce à quoi il avait à faire que Haku fonça vers lui en frappant verticalement avec son épée, l'argenté évita l'attaque mais se retrouva tout de même avec une estafilade lui barrant tout le torse, ensuite le traitre essaya de contre attaquer mais rapidement il du arrêter car ses mains se congelait à vue d'œil et il ressentait un grand froid l'envahir à partir de sa blessure.

Haku : Je pense que tu as désormais compris que mon aura me protégeait en gelant petit à petit mes opposant de plus le tranchant de ma lame insinue dans ton organisme une partie de mon aura qui te congèle de l'intérieur, si tu ne fait rien tu mourras rapidement.

Kabuto : En effet, je vais devoir abandonner, il me navre de devoir échouer à ma mission mais je suis sur que mon maître comprendra en plus je lui apporte des informations importantes ; bon il est temps pour moi de fuir.

A ces mots Kabuto se jeta sur les chevilles de Haku, les effleura et s'enfuit, Haku tenta de le suivre mais ne pu en se rendant compte que le jeune médecin lui avait sectionné les tendons.

**Fin flash-back**

Haku : Je me suis donc soigné, ensuite j'ai retrouvé Naruto et Saya, j'ai profité de la surveillance de Yokhen pour me reposer quelques petites heures et enfin je les ais réveillé, la fin vous la connaissez.

Naruto : Donc Kabuto est un espion, je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez lui.

Kaze : Ouais, il faudra penser à avertir les organisateurs, en parlant de ça vous en êtes ou avec les médaillons ?

Naruto : A la base on avait le vent et le feu, j'en ai récupérer un de l'eau des le début et un de la foudre en aidant Hinata.

Saya : J'ai facilement récupéré un du feu et un de la terre a une fausse équipe de genin, ensuite j'ai eut droit à la rencontre avec le serpent.

Haku : Je suis tombé sur Tenten qui était en mauvaise posture, je l'ai aidé et j'ai mis la main sur celui du vent et celui de l'eau, j'ai également subtilisé celui de la terre à Kabuto. Et eux trois qu'est ce qu'ils avaient ?

Sakura : Un de l'eau et un de la foudre, ça tombe bien il nous manquait celui de l'eau !

Saya : Je peux avoir celui de la foudre, si je compte bien ça nous fera deux sets complets, j'aimerai voir la tête des examinateurs.

Kaze (en se levant et en mettant Sasuke sur son épaule) : Si tu veux, bon il serait temps de se diriger vers la tour, non ?

Naruto : Tu as raison frangin mais attend deux secondes.

Invocation ; (au renard haut d'un mètre cinquante qui était apparut) : Salut Yokhen, s'il te plait pourrait tu trouver le moyen d'amener ces trois là aux ambus.

Yokhen (évaluant les genins d'Oto) : Pas de problème patron.

Après que Yokhen ait disparu en emportant les ninjas du son, nos amis se mirent en marches vers la tour, ils y arrivèrent sans trop de difficulté au bout d'une heure de marche prudente. A la tour ils se séparèrent pour pénétrer dans celle-ci par une entré différente par équipe. A l'intérieur ils ne virent qu'une petite pièce ou il n'y avait rien si ce n'était un support avec cinq encoches circulaires et un petit texte gravé aux centres :

**Si je suis la base de l'originel pouvoir, équilibrez moi afin du passage voir.**

Et dans une des encoches il y avait un autre texte :

**Tout ce que je touche je dévore, **

**Après mon passage il n'y a que mort,**

**Pourtant je suis aussi symbole de vivant,**

**Par l'image d'un oiseau ardent.**

Naruto (avec une tête d'ahuri) : Euh, vous savez à quoi il fond référence la parce que moi je suis perdu.

Saya (se massant les tempes) : Je cherche, mais j'ai horreur des énigmes.

Haku (souriant) : Moi je pense avoir compris.

Naruto&Saya : Alors accouchent !

Haku : Réfléchissez un peu, nous avons un support ou mettre nos cinq médaillons, qui représente chacun un des cinq éléments, ne dit on pas que les éléments sont à la base de toutes chose, ils sont le pouvoir originel, ensuite il parle d'équilibre donc je pense qu'il faut mettre les médaillons correctement sou risque d'un pénalité, pour cela il y a un petit poème symbolisant le feu, en effet le feu touche tout ce qu'il dévore, et ne laisse que désolation, et l'oiseau ardent symbolisant le vivant c'est le phénix. Enfin quand on observe les encoches, on peut voir qu'il forme un cercle, il suffit donc de repenser à la base du ninjutsu et à l'équilibre des éléments : le feu est battu par l'eau qui est battu par la terre, elle-même battu par la foudre, qui s'incline devant le vent et qui se fait battre par le feu complétant ainsi le cycle.

Tout en récitant son monologue Haku déposa les médaillons dans les encoches adéquates, et quand les cinq médaillons furent déposés, une épaisse fumée se dégagea du promontoire, laissant apparaître Kakashi.

Naruto, Saya&Haku : Sensei.

Kakashi (avec un sourire) Je vous félicite, vous avez brillamment réussi la seconde épreuve, et en temps respectable.

Saya (tout sourire) : Merci, sensei mais on fait quoi de la deuxième série de médaillons ?

Kakashi (n'en croyant pas ses oreilles) : Q, quoi vous avez encore cinq autre médaillons, c'est incroyable, vous pouvez être fier rare sont ceux qui réussissent aussi vite avec autant de médaillons.

Naruto (sérieux) : On aurait été la plus vite mais on a eut quelque petit problème en route.

Kakashi (regardant attentivement son élève) : Comment ça, explique toi Naruto !

Haku (grave) : Y a-t-il un endroit ou on peut se mettre à l'aise sensei, l'histoire risque d'être longue.

Devant la mine de ses élèves, Kakashi comprit qu'il n'était pas couché et qu'il ferait mieux de convoqué Itachi, l'équipe six l' Hokage mais également son propre sensei, après tout ses fils étaient impliqués.


	18. Chapter 18: épreuve transitoire

**L'épreuve transitoire, les surprises de Konoha.**

Au rez-de-chaussée de la tour de la forêt de la mort de Konoha, dans un grand hall de pierre bordé de haut et large gradin, 80 heures après le début de la deuxième épreuve de l'examen genin, 20 aspirants chunin attende la suite de leur programme. Sur la partie la plus haute de l'estrade, Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Sandaïme Hokage de Konoha no kuni, contemple les jeunes ninjas, accompagné de son nouveau garde du corps Minato Namikaze, des examinateurs des différentes épreuves, dont Ibiki Morino et Anko Mitarashi, et bien sur des senseis des genins patientant en dessous d'eux.

Sarutobi : Bienvenu, ce discourt clôture la seconde épreuve de l'examen chunin, je tiens à vous féliciter, jamais promotion n'avait été aussi brillante, vous êtes six équipes à avoir réussi les différentes épreuves, deux genins ont eu l'accord de poursuivre l'examen malgré la disparition de leur coéquipier, vu les circonstances exceptionnelles de cette disparition et puisqu'ils nous on assuré de leur bonne foie nous ne pouvions pas les empêcher de poursuivre les épreuves.

A ces mots trois genins grimacèrent, en effet Naruto, Saya et Haku avait passé de nombreuses heures à discuter de ce qui c'était passer dans la forêt, et tous trois savaient très bien que si les deux coéquipiers de Kabuto n'avait pas été disqualifiés et arrêtés pour traitrise c'était parce qu'il n'y avait aucune contre eux et qu'Ibiki n'avait pas eut le temps de les interrogés puisque les deux genins n'étaient arrivés qu'au dernier moment en prétextant avoir attendu jusqu'au bout leur équipier manquant. Un autre genin fronçait les sourcils, en effet Shikamaru Nara trouvait qu'il y avait des incohérences dans les paroles du Sandaïme, de plus il avait remarqué les grimaces et les regards chargés de sous entendus que s'étaient échangés les membres de l'équipe sept.

Sarutobi : Je tiens à vous annoncez qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'une seule épreuve qui aura lieu dans un mois à partir de votre retour au village, cette épreuve consistera à des combats individuels devant les différents seigneurs, les villageois et des ninjas qui sont rattaché aux villages, malheureusement vous êtes trop nombreux pour tous participer à l'épreuve final, nous allons donc organiser des combats préliminaires, pour vous expliquez comment vont se passer ces combats je laisse la parole à Geko Hayate qui sera le juge de cette épreuve.

Apparu, alors, devant les genins un jeune homme brun, d'une vingtaine d'année, le regard fatigué et l'air malade, ne cessant pas de tousser, pour la plupart des enfants il avait d'être sur le point de pousser son dernier soupir et de mourir à tout instant mais Naruto et Haku ressentait une puissance caché en cet homme et Shikamaru pouvait observer l'éclat et l'intelligence caché dans ses yeux mais également qu'aucun des gestes, qu'il avait effectués, n'étaient superflus.

Hayate (n'arrêtant pas de tousser) : Bon avant toute chose, est ce que certain désirerait abandonner ? Je tiens à préciser que puisque cette épreuve est individuelle, votre abandon ne pénalisera pas votre équipe !

Sasuke (murmurant à Sakura qui voulait le faire abandonner) : Sa suffit Sakura, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de participer !

Sakura (sur le point de pleurer) : Mais enfin, avec cette marque je ne trouve pas ça prudent.

Sasuke (sur le point d'élever le ton) : Je m'en fiche de se que tu pense, écoute moi bien, Minato Sama m'a scellé la marque, et même s'il ne l'avait pas fait je me battrais quand même.

Sakura : Mais pourquoi vouloir continuer, c'est le titre de chunin qui te tiens tant à cœur.

Naruto (intervenant avant que la situation ne s'envenime) : Oh non, je dirais plutôt que c'est l'envie de voir ou il en est, et également la peur de se faire distancé, et oui Sasuke, je t'avais remarqué lors de l'anicroche avec ceux de Suna, mais je te préviens, j'étais là lors du scellement et papa m'a avoué qu'il y avait toujours moyen de le passer outre, si le possesseur de la marque le voulait vraiment, donc si la marque se manifeste d'une quelconque manière que se soit, je peux t'assurer que je viendrais personnellement t'assommer, quitte à être disqualifié !

Sasuke (détournant le regard comme s'il n'en avait que faire des menaces de Naruto) : Tss, comme si tu en étais capable !

Hayate (voyant que personne n'allait abandonner) : Bon, alors voici, les règles des combats, les combattants seront désignés par le hasard, les autres concurrents pourront observer les combats du haut des gradins, lors des combats tous les coups et tout l'arsenal ninja est autorisés, cependant si je vois qu'un des combattants va trop loin ou qu'il est sur le point de tuer son adversaire j'arrêterais le combat, les combats dureront jusqu'à l'abandon ou l'incapacité d'un des deux combattants, toutes interventions trop lourde lors des combats sera sanctionné par la disqualification, compris ?

Les genins : Hai !

Après confirmations tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le panneau d'affichage, où deux noms apparaissaient.

Hayate : Que Hyuga Hinata et Yamanaka Ino reste, les autres veuillez rejoindre l'estrade.

Naruto en embrassant sa douce pour lui souhaité bonne chance remarque qu'Ino sembla soupirer de soulagement.

Kiba (interrompant le baiser de ses amis) : Et Naruto, tu as eu Hinata pour toi tout seul pendant près de deux jour, si tu l'a laissait un peu combattre maintenant, car si on vous laisse faire nous serons encore ici l'an prochain et je voudrais finir rapidement.

Naruto (souriant à son ami et devant le rougissement de sa petite amie) : Désolé Kiba, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est comme une drogue pour moi, mais si tu es tellement jaloux tu n'a qu'à chercher plus activement, je suis sur que beaucoup de jeune fille apprécierait d'avoir un petit chien bien obéissant.

A ces mots le renard parti en riant rejoindre son équipe, en laissant une Hinata cramoisi et un Kiba rouge, de honte ou de colère, il n'en savait rien. Arrivé en haut, le kitsune se dirigea avec son équipe vers son ami et génie confirmé, Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto (Pendant qu'Hayate calmais Kiba et Hinata et répétais les règles aux combattantes) : Eh Shikamaru.

Shika (adressant un regard ennuyé à son ami) : Galère, qu'est ce que tu veux Naruto ?

Naruto : J'aimerais savoir pourquoi Ino a soupiré en apprenant qu'elle allait combattre Hinata.

Shika (après avoir soupirer d'ennui) : Galère, si je me souviens bien elle m'a dit une fois que parmi tous nos condisciples, au combat elle pensait juste pouvoir rivaliser avec Hinata ou Sakura voir Choji ou Kiba, il faut dire qu'a l'académie le combat n'était pas un point fort pour Hinata, et si on juge sur cet aspect et les progrès que l'on a eut au contact de nos senseis je lui donnerai raison mais je me doute qu'il y a des inconnues dont sa relation avec toi.

Naruto : Peut être, en tout cas j'en connais une qui va être déçue.

Choji (mangeant ses chips et ayant écouté la fin de la conversation) : Ouais, je plains ta petite amie Naruto, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver face à Ino, elle peut devenir une véritable furie.

Saya : Dis-moi Choji, tu n'as pas écouté les génialissimes déductions de ton flemmard de meilleur ami, ce n'est pas Hina-chan qui va être déçue de perdre mais Ino, notre poupée de porcelaine à largement dépassé le niveau de Sakura au combat, je dirais que par certain coté, elle se rapproche du mien.

Shika (affichant un air à la fois terrorisé et très ennuyé) : Galère, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir supporter une Ino boudeuse mais c'est beaucoup plus galère qu'une Ino contente ça. Mais si je dois mourir jeune, je veux savoir, pourquoi avez-vous grimacez tout a l'heure quand l' Hokage à parler des rescapés ?

Haku : Ce n'est pas très important Shikamaru san, pour faire simple disons que nous avons quelques petits problèmes avec leur équipe.

Shika (reportant son attention sur le lieu de futurs combats) : _Mouais, autrement dit, ils ont rencontré le dernier coéquipier et ne font pas confiance aux autres_. Magnifique manœuvre d'évitement, ça me fait penser à toi Naruto, quand je te demande pourquoi certains te regardent avec haine, c'est franchement trop galère.

En bas Hayate avait terminé de calmer les concurrent et de rappelé les règles, il s'apprêtait à lancer le premier combat.

Hayate : Bon, si vous n'avez plus rien à dire, êtes vous prête à combattre, Yamanaka san.

Ino : Hai, mais dis moi Hinata, es tu sure de vouloir me combattre, si je me rappelle bien tu n'aime pas vraiment ça et je ne voudrais pas te blesser.

Hayate : Hyuga san ?

Hinata (d'une petite mais ferme voix) : Hai, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Ino san, tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de toi-même.

Hayate : Hajime !

A peine le signal de départ fut il donné qu'Ino s'élança vers Hinata en visant son épaule droite, mais Hinata la para et la repoussa en lui effleurant le flanc, Ino se rattrapa rapidement et tourna sur elle-même pour donner un coup de pied que Hinata bloqua avec ses deux mains, ensuite malgré le déséquilibre évidant de la Yamanaka, la perle de lune se remit simplement en position de défense, Le combat se poursuivit ainsi encore cinq minute, tout le monde ou presque était impressionné par Hinata qui contrait chacune des attaque d' Ino avec une étonnante facilité, en allant parfois effleurer certaine partie du corps d' Ino et beaucoup se demandait pourquoi elle ne contrattaquait pas franchement, seule Kurenaï, son équipe, l'équipe de Tenten et Naruto savait que ça lui était inutile.

Saya (perdant un peu patience) : Mais pourquoi elle n'y va pas plus franchement, elle est franchement d'un niveau supérieur, elle pourrait la battre facilement ?

Kurenaï (se rapprochant avec son équipe) : Parce que ça lui serait inutile, et qu'elle veut s'économiser, vois-tu Saya, le jukhen est un art de combat propre aux Hyuga et qui est plus défensif qu'offensif, il permet d'expulser le chakra par n'importe qu'elle pore de la peau et de l'injecter dans le corps de leur adversaire, au moyen de ses coups si spéciaux qui sont plus intérieurs qu'extérieurs. Et pour répondre à ta question, si Hinata n'attaque pas plus franchement, telle que je la connais, c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas blesser Ino, plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait.

Haku&Shika (en même temps) : Ce qui veut dire que …

Ino (s'étant éloigné d'Hinata pour reprendre son souffle) : _Elle m'énerve, je n'arrive pas à la touché, en plus je suis épuisé et elle n'a pas l'air d'être ne fus ce que légèrement fatiguée, de plus elle n'attaque pas, elle n'a pratiquement pas bougé depuis le début du combat. Mais oui, puisqu'elle ne bouge pas quel que soit l'attaque que je fais, je peux donc …_

(Après avoir mis ces mains devant elle en losange dont le centre était Hinata) : Nîmpo : Transposition.

Immédiatement le corps d' Ino s'effondra sur place et Hinata sembla bizarre, pendant que Naruto grimaça et que de ses pupilles devint rouge fendue verticalement.

Naruto (intérieurement) : _Kyu-nii-san _?

Kyubi : **Ne t'inquiète pas gaki, je connais Neko-chan, tout ce qu'elle fera c'est expulsé l'intruse elle ne lui fera pas de mal sans l'accord de son hôte, regarde.**

Ino (dans le corps d'Hinata) : Examinateur, je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga et je …

Nekomata :** Dehors sale petite fouineuse.**

Ino (réintégrant brutalement son corps) : _Qu'est ce que c'était que ça, pourquoi je suis à nouveau dans mon corps et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me relever et surtout pourquoi mon corps me fait aussi mal ?_

Hinata (timidement) : Examinateur je voudrais que vous arrêtiez le combat sans que je sois dans l'obligation d'endommager plus que je ne l'ai déjà fais les muscles, d' Ino !

Hayate (après avoir examiné le corps d' Ino et constaté l'apparition de nombreuses marques rouge ou de bleus) : Yamanaka Ino étant dans l'incapacité de poursuivre le combat, je déclare Hinata Hyuga vainqueur.

Pendant que d'un coté l'équipe Huit et la bande à Naruto exprimait leur joie, de l'autre côté de la salle, Tenten discutait avec son équipier.

Tenten : Eh Néji, elle est plus douée que tu ne nous l'avais décrite, ta cousine, s'était plutôt bien jouée d'injecté une faible dose de chakra à chaque fois qu'elle contrait un coup, je suis sure que tu n'y aurais pas pensé.

Néji (fixant d'un regard surpris mais méprisant sa cousine) : Je n'en aurai pas eut besoin surtout, j'aurais terminé ce combat bien plus rapidement qu'elle, mais j'avoue être surpris, la raté des Hyuga a beaucoup évoluée, mais en même temps, son adversaire était médiocre.

Tenten (souriant narquoisement) : Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, voile toi la face, au lieu d'avouer t'être trompé.

Néji : Au lieu de déblatérer des inepties, tu ferais mieux de te préparer, tu es la suivante, et tache d'être à la hauteur, on ne sait rien de ton adversaire.

En effet le panneau affichait désormais le nom de Tenten et de Haku qui pour la plupart des participant restait une énigme, la macaronée n'avait jamais dit à ses coéquipiers que Haku l'avait sauvé et maitrisait la glace, un petit peu par orgueil et un petit peu parce qu'elle voulait garder ça pour elle, elle ne leur aurait avoué que si l'un d'eux aurait du le combattre.

Haku (quand Tenten se mit en position en face de lui) : Ravi de te revoir Tenten, j'aurai préféré que se soit en d'autre circonstance mais on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Tenten (rosissant légèrement) : _Mais pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois que je l'aperçois, en tout cas mon gars ne croit pas que c'est parce que tu as joué l'ange gardien que je vais te facilité la tâche._

Hayate : Vous connaissez les règles ? Vous êtes prêts ? Tenten san ? Haku san ?

Tenten&Haku : Hai

Hayate : Hajime.

Sans perdre de temps Tenten lança trois shurikens visant trois angles différents, que Haku para en lançant trois senbons, mais la macaronée ne s'arrêta pas la et continua à harcelé l'enfant des neiges avec kunais et shurikens lancé avec une adresse peu commune, qui obligea Haku a évité en plus de contré. Malheureusement le rythme imposé par la brune était plus rapide que tout ce qu'il avait connu, et rapidement il se fit touché par plusieurs projectiles qui le blessèrent superficiellement.

En haut, sur l'estrade, Gai alla provoquer son éternel rival dont l'élève se faisait battre par sa protégé.

Gai : Eh bien Kakashi, ton élève est tant mauvaise posture, tu devrais revoir son entraînement, mais ne lui en veux pas, quand Tenten est lâchée rien ne peut l'arrêté, elle est imbattable au combat à distance, même Néji à du mal à parer chacun de ses coup.

Kakashi (n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir écouté) : Au excuse moi Gai, tu me parlais, j'attendais que Haku termine de s'échauffer et passe aux choses sérieuses.

Sur l'air de combat, Haku décida de changer le rythme à sa faveur, il se mit donc à composé des mudras tout en évitant au mieux les projectiles.

Haku : Futon : Le grand souffle ; Suiton : Bombes aqueuses

Haku souffla un vent suffisamment violant pour repousser les projectiles tranchants ainsi que leur propriétaire, ensuite avant que la maitresse d'arme ne se ressaisisse, il expectora trois boules d'eau, deux allèrent exploser contre les murs, comme si s'était prévu, la troisième alla percuter de plein fouet Tenten qui se retrouva propulsée violemment contre le mur du fond. La jeune fille se releva avec un regard noir, elle prit un rouleau à sa taille et fit apparaître son bâton, ensuite elle s'élança vers on adversaire et sauta afin de lui porter un coup le plus violemment possible, mais Haku sauta en arrière et évita le coup qui créa un petit cratère dans le sol, atterrissant assez loin de la zone qu'il avait trempé, Haku souffla à nouveau un fort vent qui repoussa Tenten sur trois mètres. La tireuse d'élite, comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à toucher son adversaire sans l'immobiliser, repartit à la charge mais cette fois en lançant plusieurs shurikens facilement parable mais suffisant pour retenir l'attention. L'ange des glaces contra les projectiles en lançant des senbons d'une main, tandis que son autre mains était occupé à composé des signes, au moment ou Tenten allait retenter de lui asséner une frappe qui, il en était sur, le mettrait sur le carreau, il prononça le nom de sa technique.

Haku : Suiton : Les aiguilles d'eau.

La macaronée, comprenant qu'elle s'était faite piégée, se retourna afin de parée les milliers crées à partir de l'eau répandue plutôt sur le sol. Après que toutes les aiguilles furent détruite, Haku encercla de ses bras la jeune fille qui rougi sérieusement, attrapa d'une main le bâton trempé tandis qu'il déposa son autre main sur le ventre de sa prisonnière et murmura à son oreille

Haku : Hyuton : congélation

Tenten s'éloigna brutalement de Haku en poussant un cri de surprise tandis que son bâton, qu'elle avait lâché, s'écrasa au sol et éclata comme s'il était en verre. La noisette, furieuse d'en arrivé là s'élança en l'air, en déroulant autour d'elle deux parchemins.

Tenten : Nîmpo : Les dragons jumeaux

La chinoise porta alors ses mains aux rouleaux, et à chaque fois qu'elle en effleurait une arme apparaissait et immédiatement elle la projetait vers son adversaire qui évitait les plus gros dégâts vue que la cadence effréné ne lui permettait pas de tout éviter ou parer , quand il vu Tenten replier ses bras sur son torse il crut que le déluge de lame était terminer, mais quand il remarque les fils attachés aux armes il se dépêcha de composer deux série de signe, une par main et avant que son adversaire ait eut le temps de relancé toute ses armes sur lui, il élabora une protection suffisant.

Haku : Futon : La sphère des vents ; Suiton : L'armure aqueuse.

Instantanément une sphère de vent concentrée se créa autour de Haku, et immédiatement cette sphère fut recouverte par une coque d'eau. Cette barrière fit rebondir tous les projectiles au grand désespoir de la jeune combattante et à l'intérieur de la sphère Haku préparait sa dernière attaque.

Haku (composant une ultime série de signe) : _Merci Naruto de m'avoir appris la sphère des vents, et merci également de m'avoir inspiré cette attaque_. Nîmpo Hyuton : fusion des chakras, l'explosion de froid.

A l'extérieur tout le monde put voir la sphère briller quelque seconde avant d'exploser en une vague glacial qui congela l'eau restante et mit à terre la macaronée.

Tenten (n'arrêtant pas de trembler) :_ Merde, j'ai si froid que je n'arrive plus à me relever, ça ferait presque mal, qu'est ce qui m'arrive, en tout cas j'ai perdu_. Ex, Examinateur, j'ab, j'abandonne.

Haku (tendant la main à Tenten pendant qu'Hayate le déclarait vainqueur) : Est-ce ça va ?

Tenten (acceptant l'aide avec joie) : Merci, ça pourrait aller mieux, je peux savoir ce que tu m'as fait !

Haku : Tout a l'heure, juste après les aiguilles, j'ai essayé de te plonger en Hypothermie, mais tu es d'une résistance exceptionnelle, c'est la vague de froid qui t'a achevé. Sans rancune ?

Tenten (lui souriant) : Sans rancune, mais j'aurais ma revanche !

Assuma (sur les gradins) : Dis-moi Kakashi, c'est un sacret combattant que tu as récupéré la, mais pourquoi nous avoir caché qu'il avait un don héréditaire.

Kakashi : Parce que ça aurait enlevé tout l'effet de surprise, et puis je ne vous l'ai pas vraiment caché, vous ne vous êtes simplement jamais donné la peine de vous renseigné, n'est ce pas Itachi ?

Itachi (arrivant subitement) : Exactement, quand à ses capacités de combat, j'avoue que Haku est celui qui a le plus grand, répertoire nîmpo, mais pour ce qui est du combat, mon frère, ma sœur ou Naruto lui sont légèrement supérieur. Au fait qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?

Kurenaï : Un combat entre Hinata et Ino, et un combat entre Haku et Tenten, c'est tout.

Itachi : Entre Hinata et Ino, je suppose que c'est Hinata qui a gagné.

Kurenaï : C'est exact, mais comment tu l'as deviné.

Itachi : Parce que Hinata est mieux entrainée qu'Ino.

Assuma (avec une pointe de colère) : Tu ose prétendre que mes entraînements sont moins bons que ceux de Kurenaï.

Itachi : Non, mais j'ai plus souvent Hinata s'entraîner seule qu'Ino, de plus Hinata s'entraîne régulièrement avec Naruto, et les entraînements de ce dernier pourrait me faire peur.

Assuma : T'es sérieux la, si tu dis vrais nos petits genins, nous réserves bien des surprises.

Naruto (plus loin, au retour de Haku) : Eh Haku, ça démarre fort avec la jeune fille là, tu nous la présente quand ?

Haku (rougissant légèrement) : Elle s'appelle Tenten, et je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, on vient à peine de faire connaissance.

Naruto : Tu rigole pendant le combat, on aurait dit que vous faisiez autre chose, et maintenant tu prends le temps de la conduire toi-même à l'infirmerie.

Haku (déviant le regard) : Un simple hasard, et de la simple gentillesse, ne va pas chercher trop loin Naruto.

Naruto : C'est ça, c'est ça. Oh non !

Le panneau venait juste d'afficher Kaze Namikaze vs Gaara no Sabaku.


	19. Chapter 19: le choc des tempêtes

_**Bon il m'a été si gentiment demandé que je vous le poste. J'ai une requête, j'aurais vraiment besoin de votre avis sur ce chapitre et les deux suivants, ce sont ceux qui m'ont donné le plus de mal et qui montre une partie des futurs styles de combats de mon futur quatuor. De plus cela me permettra de bien préparer la phase finale.**_

**Le choc des tempêtes**

Hayate : Que Gaara no Sabaku et Kaze Namikaze descende sur le terrain !

Naruto (devenu très pâle et se précipitant vers son frère) : Kaze, attend Kaze !

Kaze (suspendant sa marche, surpris) : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Je ne veux pas faire attendre tout le monde !

Naruto (toujours très pâle) : Je sais frérot, et je sais que je n'arriverai pas non plus à te faire abandonner, me je te conjure d'être prudent !

Kaze (souriant ironiquement) : Tu connais le mot conjurer toi ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu me connais, je suis toujours prudent.

Naruto (avec une mine grave) : Oui, mais je voudrais que tu le sois davantage encore, car je ne le sens pas ton adversaire, quelque chose me dis qu'il est très puissant, mais surtout très dangereux.

Kaze : Naruto, tu commence à m'inquiéter là, qu'est ce qui te fait croire cela ?

Naruto : Et bien je crois, non je suis quasiment sur que ce garçon est dans la même situation que moi mais que pour lui c'est un problème.

Kaze (Ayant légèrement pâli) : Ah ! Bon, dans ce cas je te jure d'être encore plus prudent que d'habitude, mais je n'abandonnerai pas, c'est contre nos nîndos.

Naruto (avec un faible sourire) : Je sais frangin, mais je tenais à t'avertir, sinon bonne chance et ne tente pas le diable, je veux te revoir en vie.

Hayate (s'impatientant en bas au côté de Gaara) : Si Kaze Namikaze ne descend pas tout de suite, je le déclare disqualifié par abandon.

Pendant que son frère se dépêchait de rejoindre l'arbitre et son adversaire, Naruto rejoignait calmement ses amis tout en discutant avec Kyubi

Kyubi : **Désolé renardeau, je n'ai pas de renseignement à te donner, je n'ai pas encore identifié l'hôte du rouquin, je peux juste te confirmer sa présence et qu'il est à moitié éveillé, un peu comme moi où Neko-chan.**

Naruto : _Mais comment cela ce fais, tu es bien le plus puissant des bijuus, te devrait tous les connaître et les reconnaitre, non ?_

Kyubi :** Je te rappelle gamin, que j'ai plus de dix mille ans d'existence, et que à part ce crétin d'Hachibi, et Neko-chan ça fait au moins cinq mille ans que je n'ai pas revu mes compères, il me faut plus qu'une vague perception pour en identifié un !**

Naruto : _Cinq mille ans ! Vous n'êtes pas très sociable. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi Nibi et Hachibi avaient droit à un traitement de faveur ?_

Kyubi :** Et bien Yamata no témé c'était parce que c'était un imbécile finis dont la préoccupation principal était de m'emmerder, pour Neko-chan, et bien euh disons que c'est privé, maintenant ouste, je te préviendrais quand j'aurais des informations.**

Saya (au retour de Naruto) : ça va Naruto, tu as l'air soucieux, qu'es tu aller dire a Kaze.

Naruto (sortant de sa discussion) : Hum, oh pardon, j'étais simplement allé lui souhaiter bonne chance et le mettre en garde contre Gaara, il me parait dangereux.

Saya : Si tu le dis, mais pour une fois j'espère que ton instinct te trompe.

En bas, Kaze était finalement face à Gaara, la tension était palpable, Hayate en avais presque des sueurs froide, d'un côté il y avait Kaze qui était impatient de se battre mais qui prenait en compte l'avertissement de son frère, de l'autre il y avait le jinchuriki de Suna qui, bien que son apparence extérieur était neutre, avait le meurtre au fond de ses yeux.

Hayate : Bien, êtes vous près Namikaze san ?

Kaze: Hai

Hayate: No Sabaku san?

Gaara: … (incline imperceptiblement la tête)

Hayate : Hajime

A peine le signal fut il lancé, qu'une vague de sable frappa l'endroit ou se trouvait Kaze, heureusement le faucon avait évité l'attaque d'un bond en arrière et déjà se projetait poing en avant vers son adversaire, mais le coup n'atteignit jamais sa cible car un fin mur de sable se matérialisa devant Gaara automatiquement et sans que ce dernier n'esquisse un mouvement. Sa première attaque ayant échoué le garçon ailé essaya diverses prises de taijutsu, tout en évitant les attaques de sable que le réceptacle semblait diriger du coin de l'œil, mais malheureusement chacune des attaques étaient contrées par une barrière de sable, plus ou moins importante selon la puissance des attaques. Comprenant qu'attaquer à main nue ne lui servirait à rien, Kaze dégaina ses sabres et recommença ses attaques, sans, pour autant, n'avoir eut plus d'effet que d'avoir augmenté l'épaisseur de la barrière de sable, d'ailleurs Gaara commençais à s'ennuyer, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de se combat, mais en même temps il était un peu perturbé car son adversaire souriait, alors que c'était évidant que c'était lui qui gagnait.

Kaze (étant sur que son opposant ait baissé sa garde et quelque seconde avant que son wakizashi Rajin n'ait percuté la barrière de sable) : Nîmpo : les lames tempêtes.

Immédiatement les lames du faucon s'auréolèrent d'une légère aura, blanc-bleuté pour Fujin et jaune pour Rajin, qui au moment de toucher la barrière protectrice créa une décharge de foudre qui se propagea de grain de sable en grain de sable jusqu'à provoqué un choc au jinchuriki.

Gaara (ayant reculé de quelque pas après avoir été frappé par une multitude de minuscule éclair) : _Que c'est il passé, qu'est ce qui m'a frappé, comment a-t-il pu m'atteindre ?_

Rajin ayant été repoussé, Kaze tourna sur lui-même tel un danseur, pour tenter un coup avec Fujin, mais Gaara, se méfiant cette fois, leva une main dans la direction du coup, pour y concentré une plus grosse quantité de sable, pourtant l'épée sembla s'enfoncer comme dans du beurre dans le sable et comme la pointe de l'arme ressortait, une fine égratignure, provoquée par une lame de vent, apparue sur la joue de Gaara.

Gaara (portant de stupeur sa main a sa joue) : _Qu'est ce que cette chaleur ? Sa pique ! C'est une blessure ? Maman aide moi ! _JE VEUX ME SENTIR VIVANT !

Le rouquin déploya une énorme vague de sable, plus importante que jamais, et la projeta sur Kaze qui, pour se protéger, plaça ses sabres parallèles face à lui.

Kaze : Nîmpo : le tourbillon foudroyant.

Comme face aux genins d'Oto, un cylindre d'air emprunt d'électricité se créa et se porta à la rencontre de la vague de sable, le choc entre les attaques provoqua une onde qui repoussa tout le monde mais ne blessa personne.

Kyubi (qui regarde le combat à travers les yeux de Naruto): **Gamin, je sais, je me rappelle du bijuus qui habite le corps de se garçons, il s'agit d'Ichibi, le démon tanuki, dépêche-toi d'aller demander à quelqu'un de se tenir près à intervenir, Shukaku est un véritable cinglé, et j'imagine que son réceptacle ne dois pas être loin derrière.**

Naruto (un peu déboussolé par l'onde de choc et l'intrusion soudaine du renard) : _Comment ça ?_

Kyubi :** Écoute moi bien renardeau, chaque bijuus tire sa force d'une partie de sa qui l'entoure, moi par exemple je tire ma puissance des émotions fortes, telle que la colère, la tristesse, la haine ou l'amour, Neko-chan, étant la gardienne entre le monde des morts et des vivant se sens en pleine forme soit la ou la vie abonde, telle une ville ou une forêt, soit ou la mort prédomine, tel un cimetière ou un champ de bataille, Shukaku, lui, étant un psychopathe totalement siphonné tire sa puissance de la folie et du meurtre et pour ce faire il torture psychologiquement ses hôtes, les rendant peu à peu fou. Je te ferais bien une leçon sur les autres bijuus mais si on laisse le rouquin suffisamment se lâcher, je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il pourrait bien faire à ton frère.**

Naruto (se levant et se précipitant vers son père) : _Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, non ?_ Papa !

Minato (se retournant vers son fils) : Qu'y a-t-il Naruto, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici !

Naruto : Je sais, mais tu dois te préparer à intervenir dans le combat s'il tourne mal !

Kakashi (arrivant avec Itachi) : Naruto, si ton fais cela, ton frère sera éliminé d'office.

Naruto (ne quittant pas les yeux de son père) : Mieux vaut ça que sa mort !

Itachi (surpris de l'expression grave et apeuré du renard) : Explique toi Naruto, normalement Hayate est en bas pour évité la mort d'un des concurrents ! Que veux tu qu'il arrive ?

Naruto : Il se passe que c'est le Jinchuriki d'Ichibi que mon frère affronte !

Sarutobi : C'est exact Naruto, mais comment le sais-tu et quel est le problème ?

Naruto : Je l'ai senti, et Kyubi me l'a confirmé, et d'après lui Ichibi est un cinglé qui se nourrit de la folie de son réceptacle, cela peut parfois aller jusqu'au massacre !

Sarutobi (ayant légèrement pâlit) : _Ainsi c'est donc vrai, Naruto arrive a discuté avec Kyubi no Yokho et ce dernier n'est pas un véritable démon, j'avoue que je ne l'avais pas crus quand Minato me la dit, mais si ce que me dit Naruto est vrai, Kaze est en grand danger._

Minato (ayant fixé son attention sur le combat de son fils adoptif) : J'ai compris, Naruto, veux tu que j'intervienne maintenant ?

Naruto (faisant mimétisme à son père) : Non, pas encore, Gaara à l'air de se maitrisé encore un minimum et Kaze lui tiens encore tête.

En effet en en bas se déroulait un combat épique, entre un Kaze virevoltant autour du jinchuriki tel un danseur étoile, évitant les attaque de sable et donnant des coups de sabres en rythme avec sa danse et un Gaara dirigeant son sable avec violence tel un maître d'orchestre. A chaque fois qu'un des sabres fendait, un éclair ou une bourrasque surgissait, et à chaque fois que la vague de sable frappait l'endroit ou se tenait Kaze, un petit cratère apparaissait dans le mur ou le carrelage de pierre, les spectateurs avait l'impression d'assister à une confrontation entre une tempête de sable et un violent orage.

Kaze (reprenant son souffle dans un coin) : _Plus le combat dure et plus il va rapidement, je vais devoir l'utilisé, mais avant… _Nîmpo : le tourbillon foudroyant !

Comme auparavant l'onde de choc créa une explosion en rencontrant le sable mais cette fois ci, seul Gaara fut repoussé et étourdit car Kaze avait planté ses sabres dans le sol.

Kaze (à la fin de l'onde de choc) : Fuïn Jutsu : Le sceau du déplacement.

Des sabres de Kaze, partirent des lignes traçant sur le sol un immense sceau émettant la même aura que les sabres, quand le sceau fut intégralement tracé Kaze retira ses wakizashis du sol et se mit en garde

Kaze (au moment ou Gaara se tint au centre du sceau) : Nîmpo : La danse de l'orage.

Avant que le roux ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le faucon disparut et réapparut au près de son adversaire en le frappant si rapidement que Gaara eut à peine le temps de se protéger, puis il disparut à nouveau et apparut à un nouvel endroit en recommençant son attaque. Ce petit jeu continua et petit à petit Kaze allait de plus en plus vite, si bien que de l'extérieur on apercevait plus Kaze, on ne voyait qu'un éclair montant à chaque fois qu'il frappait.

Kakashi (regardant abasourdi) : Cette technique c'est …

Minato : Shinshui no jutsu, ''le scintillement des corps '', ou du moins un dérivé, tu ne te trompe pas Kakashi.

Kakashi : Mais comment ?

Minato : Et bien j'ai entrepris, depuis peu, d'apprendre cette technique à mes fils, si pour Naruto il n'y a pas de véritable problème et qu'il apprend doucement en commençant par le déplacement rapide, il s'est avéré que Kaze ne possédait pas suffisamment de chakra pour maîtrisé cet art, alors mes fils m'ont convaincu de lui enseigner uniquement le sceau et le principe de la téléportation, en disant qu'ils trouveraient bien une astuce pour l'utiliser, et d'après ce que je vois ils y sont déjà arrivé, n'est ce pas Naruto ?

Kakashi (Minato n'ayant reçus de son fils qu'un sourire malicieux comme réponse) : Mais quel en est le principe Naruto ?

Minato (ayant compris que son fils ne répondrais pas) : D'après se que je vois et ce que je ressens le sceau sert de balise géante et de délimitation à l'utilisation de sa technique, c'est pour cela que Kaze a attendu que Gaara soit au centre du sceau pour attaquer.

Naruto : C'est presque ça papa, le sceau sert en effet de délimitation à la technique mais il ne sert pas de balise, en fait il émet de fine particule de chakra que Kaze perçoit grâce à ses yeux, et Kaze effectue une sorte de substitutions avec ses particules.

Itachi : Ce n'est pas une technique à long terme alors, j'imagine que la durée dépend de la quantité de chakra injecté et de la vitesse à laquelle le chakra s'évapore.

Naruto : C'est exact Itachi sensei, d'ailleurs Kaze n'aurait pas du utilisé cette technique, il ne l'a maîtrise pas encore assez bien, surtout en fin de combat.

Kakashi : Pourquoi ça Naruto ?

Naruto : Et bien pour créer son sceau, Kaze a du utilisé presque tout le reste de son chakra, tant qu'il est dans le sceaux ça va, car c'est son chakra qui s'évapore donc il en capte petit a petit, mais il suffit qu'il s'en éloigne que légèrement et il sera sans défense et comme il ne maîtrise pas encore totalement ses déplacements. Ensuite nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'enchaîner substitutions sur substitutions, surtout à grande vitesse, était éprouvant pour les muscles, donc des que sa technique sera achevé ou contré Kaze sera neutralisé.

Pendant ce temps, le combat avait encore augmenté de rythme, les coups étaient tellement rapide désormais que la barrière de sable ne servait presque plus à rien et que Gaara avait du se créer une armure de sable durci lui recouvrant tout le corps, mais même celle-ci commençais à se fissurée. D'ailleurs Gaara semblait inconscient et son corps s'élevait petit à petit dans le vide sous les coups du Namikaze, mais alors que tous les spectateurs pensaient assister à la victoire de Kaze, le no Sabaku fit exploser son armure au moment ou le faucon allait lui donner le coup de grâce, ce qui fit que Kaze fut violemment repoussé hors de son sceau, incapable de bouger et que Gaara, libéré de la valse de coup, retomba lourdement au sol. Chez les spectateurs, chacun retenais son souffle, et tout le monde frissonna en ressentant les pulsations meurtrières qu'émit Gaara en se relevant

Gaara (en s'avançant doucement vers Kaze et en élevant une vague de sable dans on dos) : Tu m'a beaucoup amusé, tu m'a permis de me sentir plus vivant que n'importe qui, pour te remercié je vais t'offrir à maman, ton sang doit la nourrir, alors MEURT !

Naruto (faisant passer ses yeux au rouge et émettant une vague de chakra de Kyubi) : TANUKI, NON !

En ressentant le chakra et en entendant la dénomination Gaara douta un court instant mais suffisant pour permettre à Minato, Kakashi et Itachi d'apparaître devant le corps de Kaze et à Naruto de se placé derrière Gaara.

Minato (regardant froidement Gaara) : Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à mon fils

Kakashi&Itachi : Nous protégerons notre élève

Naruto (toujours avec ses yeux rouges) : Je ne te l'aurais pas pardonné si tu avais tué mon frère Tanuki.

Gaara (tourné vers Naruto et se tenant la tête entre les mains) : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est que vous faite ? Pourquoi j'ai hésité ? QUI ES-TU POUR ME DERANGER ?

Gaara lança alors sa vague de sable sur Naruto, mais celui-ci se déplaça a une vitesse hallucinante évita l'attaque, et termina sa course à côté de Gaara, son poing dans le ventre de ce dernier.

Naruto (chuchotant à l'oreille de Gaara, avant que celui-ci ne s'évanouisse) : Je suis comme toi un réceptacle, et je pense pouvoir te comprendre et t'aider, en tout cas je jure d'essayé, Gaara, mon frère de destin.


	20. Chapter 20 : entre le renard et le chien

**Entre le renard et le chien.**

Dans le hall des combats, tout le monde regardait avec consternation Naruto retenant toujours Gaara, personne dans la salle, hormis quelque rares privilégiés tels que les Uchiwa ou ceux habitués aux grandes vitesses, n'avait pus voir Naruto se déplacer, et aucun ne comprenait comment il avait assommé l'enfant du désert d'un seul coup alors que ce dernier avait résisté à tout ceux de Kaze, si ce n'était Minato qui pouvait observer les iris rouge sang fendues de son fils.

Hayate (reprenant le premier ses esprits) : Suite à l'intervention d'Itachi Uchiwa , de Kakashi Hatake ainsi que de Minato et Naruto Namikaze, Kaze est disqualifié du tournoi et Gaara no Sabaku déclaré vainqueur.

Aucune réaction ne suivit cette annonce, et pendant que l'on évacuait Gaara et Kaze vers l'infirmerie, dans des chambres séparées au cas où, le panneau afficha le nom des prochains concurrents à l'indifférence général, tout le monde étant encore trop choqué.

Hayate (après un éclaircissement de voix se transformant en toux) : Le prochain combat opposera donc Kiba Inuzuka à Naruto Namikaze.

Minato : Houlà Si Naruto affronte Kiba dans son état, l'Inuzuka ne s'en sortira pas de façon indemne, il faut que j'intervienne. Avec un regard chargé de sous entendu ; Hayate, ne pense tu pas qu'il faudrait d'abord effectuer une petite pause, le temps qu'un peu de ménage sois fait et que tout le monde se remette de ses émotions ; en accentuant le dernier mot.

Hayate (son regard passant brièvement sur Naruto) : Ah, heu, oui. Je pense que vous avez raison Minato-sama. Un quart d'heure de pose avant la reprise des éliminatoires.

Sarutobi (s'adressant à son garde du corps revenu à ces côtés) : Alors Minato, comment se sent ton après avoir évité deux massacre en même pas dix minutes ?

Minato : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Hiruzen, j'ai simplement évité l'hospitalisation aggravée de mon fils et demandé une brève pause le temps que tout le monde se remette de ce combat et apprécie pleinement le suivant.

Sarutobi : Ne me prend pas pour en imbécile Minato, ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace, j'ai aperçu une lueur rouge dans les yeux de Naruto quand il a crié, j'ai comprit tes sous entendus dans ton regard et dans tes paroles et j'ai remarqué la brève observation d'Hayate.

Minato : Je vois que vos sens sont toujours aussi développé, voilà pourquoi vous êtes toujours Hokage à un âge si avancé, Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi (grimaçant) : Peut être, ou peur être aussi parce que quelqu'un ne veut pas reprendre sa place alors qu'il en est parfaitement capable.

Minato (grimaçant à son tour sous le sous entendu peu subtil) : Nous en avons déjà parlé, Hiruzen Sarutobi, je n'ai plus le niveau que j'avais autrefois.

Sarutobi : Je le sais ça, pourtant ton niveau reste supérieur à celui d'un des trois Sanins, si j'en crois mes dernières estimations il devrait égaler celui de Hanzou du temps de la guerre contre Ame, puissance dont personnellement je ne peux plus me vanter.

Minato : Je pense que vous exagérez Hokage-sama, vous avez encore de longues et belles années devant vous.

Sarutobi : Peut être moins que tu ne pense ou que tu espère Minato !

Minato (ironiquement) : Vous faite toujours de la divination Sarutobi ?

Sarutobi : Toujours, à mes temps perdu, mais tu sais que je n'y porte pas trop de crédit, j'en porte plus au signes que tu as su décrypter aussi bien que moi, sinon pourquoi t'avoir proposé comme garde du corps officiel.

Minato : Peut être par simple mesure de sécurité quand on sait que le Sanin renégat à décidé de remontrer sa sale face de serpent.

Sarutobi (narquoisement) : Dit plutôt que tu crains pour ma vie, car tu as peur de te replongé dans la paperasse.

Minato ne répondit rien mais détourna les yeux.

Dans l'arène, le quart d'heure de pose passé, les deux adversaires se tenaient face à face, Naruto, ses yeux redevenus bleu, observait calmement Kiba, mais une certaine froideur dans son attitude trahissait un reste d'énervement.

Kiba (faisant craquer ses articulations) : Génial, je vais pouvoir me venger de l'humiliation de tout à l'heure et je vais pouvoir montrer à tout le monde que je te vaux bien en combat !

Naruto (commençant à sourire malicieusement) : Désolé Kiba, je ne me battrais pas immédiatement contre toi, je suis encore trop énervé pour cela, j'ai besoin de m'amuser un peu, et tu vas mis aidé. Toi ? Me valoir au combat ? Ne me fais pas rire, tu n'arrive même pas à la cheville d'Hinata et tu voudrais me battre ? Dis moi Kiba, te souviens tu du combat que j'ai fais avec Hinata dans la forêt de la mort ? Tu sais, celui ou tu as failli te faire tuer !

Kiba : Ne détourne pas la conversation, ça n'a rien à voir, j'avais été surpris en plus nos ennemis était déjà fatigués et blessés quand tu es arrivé et je suis sur que tu as laissé le plus gros du combat à Hinata.

Naruto (riant fortement) : Mais oui, c'est ça Kiba, tu ne serais pas devenu mythomane des fois ? Parce que là je trouve la déformation de la vérité un peu exagérée

Pendant que Naruto et Kiba se cherchait mutuellement, sous le regard soit amusé soit blasé de leurs amis et, ou adversaires, les senseis discutait entre eux, deux en particulier.

Kurenai : Dis moi Kakashi, tu ne trouves pas que Naruto exagère, d'accord il est fort, mais Kiba l'est également, et il maîtrise déjà une bonne partie des techniques de son clan, je pense que ton élève prend le combat un peu trop à la légère et si c'est le cas il va être surprit.

Kakashi (avec une douceur pédagogique dans la voie et dans l'œil) : Kurenai , tu as vu le niveau d'Hinata.

Kurenai (un peu sur la défensive) : Disons que j'ai eu droit à un aperçu pendant son combat.

Kakashi : Et bien crois moi, elle ne faisait que s'échauffer, mais de qui croit tu qu'elle tient ce niveau au combat, de son père peu être ?

Kurenai (se souvenant de sa rencontre avec le père de son élève) : Non, certainement pas, mais tu veux dire que …

Itachi (intervenant dans le débat) : Je l'ai dis tout à l'heure Kurenaï, Hinata s'entraîne régulièrement avec Naruto, de plus Kiba maîtrise t'il un quelconque ninjutsu ?

Kurenaï : Pas que je sache, mais si je me rappelle bien, Naruto non plus, si ce n'est une ou deux attaques futon et le kagebushin.

Kakashi : Je pense que tes informations datent un peu, Kurenaï, Naruto n'a pas un répertoire nîmpo aussi développé que Haku, mais il se débrouille bien, dans mon équipe, c'est Saya qui possède le plus petit répertoire nîmpo avec seulement cinq à six attaque katon et le multiclonage.

Kurenaï : N'est je donc aucun espoir pour mon élève, mais à part ça j'ai une question c'est quoi cette histoire dans la forêt de la mort ?

Kakashi : Je crois que Kiba opposera peut être un peu de difficulté à Naruto mais à moins d'un miracle, il ne gagnera pas.

Itachi : Et pour répondre à ta question, disons que nous avons eu droit à quatre prisonniers de la part de Naruto, trois genins d'Oto, assez amochés je dois dire, qui nous ont avoué avoir pour mission par Orochimaru de tuer mon petit frère et un chunin de Kiri qui avait pour mission, suicide faut il le précisé, de réduire un maximum nos forces en commençant par nos genins, il nous a raconté que lui et son équipe avaient réussi à battre deux de nos genins, Kiba et Shino en l'occurrence mais après il devient un peu confus, il ne fait que parler d'un ange et d'un démon les attaquants de toutes parts.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais en retard, il parait que deux genins d'Oto ont disparus, seul reste la fille placée sous haute surveillance.

Kurenaï resta silencieuse à ces dernières révélations et reporta son attention sur le combat qui, selon elle, allait bientôt commencer, en effet désormais Naruto faisait un sourire qui le caractérisait si bien.

Naruto : Bon Kiba, je crois que je ne vais te combattre que si tu parviens à mettre suffisamment en difficulté un de mes amis.

Kiba : Et la prochaine fois que tu veux abandonner fais le plus vite, on évitera de perdre du temps, mais je savais bien que tu avais la trouille de me combattre.

Naruto : Mais qui à dit que j'allais abandonner, tu utilise bien Akamaru toi, moi je vais simplement utiliser une invocation.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Kitsune invoque un Yokhen tout pétillant.

Kiba (à Hayate) : Et, il a le droit de faire ça ?

Hayate (un peu surpris) : Puisqu'il le maîtrise oui.

Kiba (en déposant Akamaru) : Bon puisqu'il veut que je mette sa boule de poil en difficulté je ne vais pas me gêner, vas y Akamaru, et montre lui pourquoi on parle de chasse au renard.

Le petit chien blanc, fonça, comme lui commanda son maître sur le renard, pourtant deux fois plus grand que lui et lui attrapa la nuque, ce qui ne dérangea pas Yokhen qui s'en débarrassa d'une ruade avant de le projeter en l'air d'un coup de tête et de le renvoyer à terre d'un coup de queue. La chien se releva pourtant immédiatement et s'élança à nouveau vers le renard mais cette fois ci en tournant sur lui-même comme son maître lui avait appris, se transformant en une sorte de torpille vivante, Yokhen, trop surprit ne put éviter l'attaque qui le propulsa un peu plus loin, mais quand Akamaru réitéra son attaque le yokho l'évita et lança une boule de feu, avant que le chien ne se rétablisse.

Yokhen (se plaçant devant Akamaru) : Vous parliez de chasse au renard, Kiba-san, si je ne me trompe pas c'est généralement un renard contre plusieurs chiens mais que se passerait 'il si la situation était inversé.

Subitement quatre répliques de Yokhen apparurent tout autour du petit chien blanc, et une à une les renards attaquèrent, laissant un Akamaru meurtri au sol. A cette vision, Kiba cria et se précipita sur le renard en essayant de le frapper, mais Yokhen évita facilement l'attaque, Kiba étant trop énervé pour se battre correctement, et pour énerver un peu plus son adversaire le yokho prit sa forme humaine, c'est-à-dire un petit garçon de six, sept ans, roux au regard malicieux bleu vif et ressemblant beaucoup à Naruto. Kiba, de plus en plus énervé, n'arrivait pas à touché son adversaire, cela le rendait furax de se faire ridiculisé par un gamin insolent quoique à la force et à l'agilité peut commune, mais dés qu'il vu son compagnon se relever il se calma instantanément et réfléchit.

Kiba : Bon, il est clair que seul je n'y arriverais jamais, ce sale gamin-renard est plus fort que je ne le pensais et si je dois encore me battre contre Naruto ensuite je perdrais, il faut donc que j'agisse comme tout bon Inuzuka. Akamaru, c'est partit, on commence.

Dès que Kiba et son chien commencèrent à agir de concert, Yokhen eu beaucoup de mal à suivre la suite du combat, étant un tout jeune Yokho il n'avait pas encore de grande réserve d'énergie, et il commençait à fatiguer, déjà ses clone disparaissait sous les coups torpilles des deux canins et lui évitait avec de plus en plus de difficulté les attaques de l'Inuzuka et de son chien.

Au moment ou Kiba allait achever le jeune renard revenu sous sa forme originel deux Naruto le dévièrent lui et Akamaru de leur cible.

Naruto : Je pense que ça ira Kiba, je me suis suffisamment amusé et j'avoue t'avoir un peu sous-estimé mais il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Kiba, es tu au courant que moi et Yokhen sommes totalement relier, ça nous permet de partager nos pensés et nos expérience comme le multiclonage pour Yokhen et pour moi la compréhension de ta technique. Est ce comme cela que tu fais ?

Subitement Naruto copia la technique des Inuzuka et fondit avec Yokhen sur leur adversaire en tournant sur eux-mêmes tels des torpilles vivantes, les opposant, trop surprit pour réagir, se prirent la technique de plein fouet et furent projeté plus loin.

Kiba (se relevant péniblement avec Akamaru) : Pas mal, Naruto, tu es le premier non Inuzuka à effectuer cette technique, mais jamais tu ne la réussiras aussi bien qu'un membre de notre clan, et je vais t'en donner la preuve.

A ces mots Kiba avala une pilule et en lança une à Akamaru qui en l'avalant devint rouge, ensuite le chien sauta sur le dos de son maître à quatre pattes et Kiba cria « Nîmpo : La fureur de l'homme-bête », et Akamaru se transforma en une réplique exacte de Kiba, les deux semblant plus sauvage que jamais.

Kiba : Nîmpo, la morsure de l'homme-bête.

Les deux Kiba réitérèrent leur attaque mais celle-ci semblait beaucoup plus puissante et quand le Kitsune et son invocation tenta de la contrer en l'imitant, la puissance de l'original les balaya et révoqua Yokhen sous le choque.

Naruto (se relevant immédiatement) : Bon d'accord, il n'y a pas de comparaison possible, il va falloir innover un peu .Après avoir effectué une court série de signe ; Katon : le brouillard de cendre.

Kiba (voyant Naruto disparaitre dans un nuage noir) : Si tu crois que te dissimuler à notre vue va être suffisant pour nous éviter, notre odorat est suffisant pour te repérer, malgré la cendre.

Pour le prouver ses dires, Kiba et Akamaru effectuèrent une ultime fois leur technique en visant un point unique, mais arriver à un mètre du nuage de cendre, ils purent entendre, « Nîmpo-Katon : La morsure du démon », immédiatement le nuage de cendre s'embrasa et la déflagration qui s'en suivit arrêta la technique de L'Inuzuka et de son compagnon, momentanément sans défense en l'air, sortit alors immédiatement du brasier une torpille totalement recouverte de flamme qui frappa de plein fouet le garçon et son chien tombant lourdement à terre. Tandis que Kiba se relevait très difficilement à côté d'un Akamaru inconscient, cinq Naruto apparurent tout autour de lui, et sans lui laissé le temps de se mettre en position de défense, l'attaquèrent tour à tour, l'entraînant dans les airs à une hauteur de trois mètre environs.

Naruto (juste au dessus de Kiba, une jambe tendu) : Kitsune no rendan : La furie du renard.

Naruto abaissa alors violemment la jambe propulsant Kiba au sol, totalement inconscient, tandis Naruto atterrissait en souplesse à ses côtés.

Minato (tandis qu'Hayate annonçait la victoire sans équivoque de son fils) : On devine qui est le sensei de Naruto, s'il continue comme ça, Kakashi va devoir lui remettre le titre de copieur.

Sarutobi : Pas seulement, j'y ai vu également de l'innovation et de l'adaptation si caractéristique du propre sensei de Kakashi et ces dons en avait fait le plus grand des Hokages, qu'en penses tu Minato ?

Minato (blasé) : Tu n'abandonneras jamais, hein Hiruzen !

Sarutobi (étirant narquoisement les lèvres) : Jamais !


	21. Chapter 21 : le combat des éventails

_**Dernier chapitre en stock, la suite viendra selon mon rythme d'écriture qui est assez lent mais surtout aléatoire surtout que je jonglerais avec trois fictions donc ne vous attendez pas à des miracles.**_

_**Ensuite je tiens à rappeler que je réponds aux reviews en posant moi-même une review parce que je me demande si mes réponses sont lues parfois.**_

_**Enfin je tiens à dire que le combat principale de ce chapitre m'a donné du mal du au style particulier.**_

**Le combat des éventails**

Dans le hall des combats tout le monde regardait avec ébahissement Naruto remonté à sa place pendant que Kiba était transporté à l'infirmerie pour un contrôle de routine.

-Naruto tu es vraiment le plus imprévisible de tout les ninjas, l'accueillit Saya.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, répliqua le renard.

-Naruto, est ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens en un combat de copier une technique de combat ancestrale et de l'améliorer juste après ! Essaya de l'éclairer Haku.

-N'exagérer pas tout de même, tout le monde aurait pu en faire autant.

-Mouais, à condition d'avoir des gênes cent pour cent Namikaze, murmura Saya à Haku.

-Tenkei , je suis ravie que tu ais gagné, tu méritais ta victoire et il n'y avait aucun doute que tu perdes même si je suis un peu triste pour Kiba kun, fit Hinata en enlaçant son amour.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tenshi, Kiba est quelqu'un de solide, il s'en remettra vite et puis cela lui permettra de se remettre en question, répondit Naruto après l'avoir embrasser.

-Et regarder c'est à mon frangin, fit remarquer Saya

En effet Sasuke se tenait au milieu de l'arène face au ninja du sable possédant la momie sur le dos. Naruto se rappelais qu'il se nommait Kankuro mais il ignorait tout de ses capacités, si ce n'est qu'il possédait une conséquente force physique en se mémorisant leur brève rencontre.

Le combat commença rapidement et sembla se diriger vers un banal échange de taïjutsu entre les adversaires à l'avantage de Sasuke qui avait un meilleur style. Cependant,à la consternation de tout le monde, Sasuke changea subitement de cible pour s'attaquer à la momie dans le dos de son adversaire. Quand le corbeau réussit à frapper le paquet et à l'arracher du dos du ninja du sable, celui-ci s'écroula à terre. Alors qu'Hayate allait désigner Sasuke comme vainqueur le tas de bandelettes se mit à remuer et Kankuro en sortit tandis que ce qui semblait être le ninja du sable se transforma en une marionnette humaine et attaqua Sasuke par l'arrière. Le combat repris alors et à l'avantage du sunien qui dirigeait sa marionnette avec dextérité et qui empêchait Sasuke de l'approcher.

-Je vois que mon petit frère est confronté à un adversaire qui n'est pas à son avantage, fit remarquer Itachi

-Comment ça ? interrogea Asuma.

-En effet, je vois se que tu veux dire Itachi. Intervint Kakashi. Combattre un marionnettiste n'est pas un avantage pour un héritier du Sharigan. Enfin c'est une expérience qui sera profitable à Sasuke, il apprendra qu'il ne peut pas toujours se fier à ses yeux.

-Vous pouvez nous expliquez ! Demanda Kurenai .

-Vois tu Kurenai, le Sharigan permet, comme tu dois le savoir, de copier les techniques et de prévoir les mouvements quelque instant avant qu'il ne soit effectuer selon la puissance du possesseur. Par exemple Kakashi peut anticiper une seconde à l'avance, moi deux tandis que mes cadets ne doivent avoir qu'un dixième de seconde d'avance sur leur adversaires. Cependant nous ne pouvons copier les mouvements d'objet inerte ou inorganique. Donc combattre une marionnette est équivalent pour nous à combattre Naruto au meilleur de sa forme, une totale imprévisibilité.

-Je comprends, en fait ce ninja de Suna est tombé sur le génie qu'il avait le plus de chance de battre. Il aurait beaucoup plus de mal s'il avait eu affaire au Hyuga restant ou à Shikamaru. Fit Asuma

-En effet, le Hyuga avec sa pupille aurait pu lire les mouvements de la marionnette en observant les fils de chakra, continua Kurenai. Mais pourquoi Shikamaru ?

-Crois moi ou non Kurenai, mais Shikamaru est en fait un petit génie tactique de deux cent points de QI, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à deviner les attaques de la marionnette en observant les mouvements des doigts du marionnettiste.

-Stupéfiant, néanmoins ne penser pas que mon petit frère à perdu, il lui suffit d'atteindre le manipulateur, le défaut de ce style de combat est généralement le corps à corps.

En bas Sasuke semblait avoir compris comment vaincre son adversaire, il ne pouvait certes pas copier les mouvements de son adversaire mais il avait compris le principe du fil de chakra et il pensait pouvoir en faire un. Il arriva à positionner son opposant devant les bandelettes qu'il avait abandonner un peu plus tôt et immédiatement il lança une boule de feu sur ce dernier. Évidemment Kankuro évita, ainsi que le kunai qui fut immédiatement projeter après dans sa trajectoire et les deux attaques vinrent avorter dans les bandages.

Alors que le ninja de Suna allait relancer une offensive, il sentit une source de chaleur se rapprocher de son dos, en se retournant il put voir les bandes enflammées se dirigé vers lui sans qu'il puissent les éviter. L'attaque surprise ne lui fit pas grand dégât mais le déconcentra suffisamment pour permettre à Sasuke de l'atteindre. L'Uchiwa, copiant ses mouvements sur Lee lors de leur combat, envoya le sunien dans les airs d'un coup de pied pour ensuite se mettre dans son dos et enchainer plusieurs coups de pied à grande vitesse pour terminer comme Naruto par un coup de pied renversé projetant son adversaire inconscient au sol.

Hayate après avoir vérifier le KO de Kankuro, déclara Sasuke vainqueur. L'Uchiwa s'en retourna ensuite sur la balustrade et s'isola, énervé d'avoir tant du forcer pour ce combat.

L'affrontement suivant concerna la dernière ninja de Suna, Temari no Sabaku à Choji Akimichi. Le duel ne dura pas longtemps et fut presque à sens unique. En effet bien que au début la jeune fille semblait avoir du mal à résister à Choji qui l'attaquait sous une forme d'immense boule humaine qui résistait à ses bourrasques, elle comprit vite comment le contrer à son avantage. En repliant son éventail de taille humaine et en le maintenant devant elle comme un contre-pied elle arriva à stopper la progression de l' Akimichi pour ensuite le projeter en l'air. Tandis que Choji s'immobilisait dans les airs sans aucun moyen de se défendre Temari déplia son éventail et projeta sur le ninja une forte bourrasque qui le propulsa jusqu'au plafond qu'il cogna violemment. La kunoïchi termina son adversaire en le réceptionnant sur son éventail à nouveau replié.

Le combat se termina donc sur une victoire facile de la kunoïchi tout en laissant un gout amer dans l'esprit des ninjas de Konoha qui trouvaient les manières de la sunienne un peu violentes.

Pendant qu'on évacuait Choji, deux genins situé à deux point opposés de la salle effectuait simultanément le même et étrange rituel.

-Je veux me battre, je veux me battre,je veux me battre,... psalmodiait incessamment et simultanément Saya et Lee, tout deux accroupis, les yeux fermé avec une expression de concentration et d'excitation totale.

Tout deux furent récompensé car le tableau afficha immédiatement Rock Lee contre Uchiwa Saya.

Les deux nouveaux adversaires furent tellement heureux qu'il lâchèrent un immense cri de joie tout en sautant directement de la balustrade au centre du hall sous le regard blasé de tout leur coéquipiers même celui de Naruto.

-Bien que je n'aime pas combattre les jeunes femmes, je suis honoré d'affronté un autre Uchiwa dont le taïjutsu m'a été grandement vanté. Par égard pour toi, je te jure sur mon honneur que je n'irai pas plus loin que tu ne pourrais le supporté, si je brise cette promesse je m'engage à faire mille fois le tour de Konoha sur les mains sans me reposer. Fit Lee en s'inclinant devant Saya.

-Je te remercie de cette délicatesse mais je te demande de ne pas te retenir avec moi, je trouverais cela insultant donc je te libère des maintenant de ton serment risquerait de trahir dans le feu du combat, de plus je suis sur que tu ne me blesserait pas intentionnellement. Répondit Saya en lui rendant son salut

-Très bien, je te remercie de ton intention et de ta confiance et je te loue pour ta confiance en toi.

-Ce n'est rien. Je tiens à dire que je suis également honorée de me battre contre un futur maître du taïjutsu et par respect pour toi je n'utiliserait aucun ninjutsu ou genjutsu que tu ne serais utiliser. Ne prend pas ça pour une bravade, je souhaite juste opposé mon talent à un autre et voir ou j'en suis de toute manière je compte bien utiliser mes yeux. Conclut Saya en activant son Sharigan et en se mettant en garde.

-Entendu. Termina Lee et se mettant en garde également.

Pendant que Hayate ré expliquait les règles et lançait le combat trois senseis discutaient amicalement.

-Je pense que nous auront droit à un très beau combat et à une belle démonstration de taïjutsu avec ces deux là. Qu'en pense tu Gaï ? Commença Kakashi.

-Je crois que tu as raison, il suffit d'observer cette jeune fille pour comprendre qu'elle est versée dans le combat au corps à corps et que sa puissance est grande. Néanmoins tu pense que, tout Uchiwa qu'elle soit, elle est capable de résister à mon élève préférer et le plus assidu. Provoqua Gaï.

-S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris dans la vie c'est de ne jamais sous-estimer un Uchiwa, encore moins Saya. Lors de son test elle m'a résister cinq bonne minute rien qu'en utilisant le taïjutsu et l'attirail shinobi et récemment elle à tenu cinq minute face à Orochimaru. Elle à un réel don pour le taïjutsu et ce n'est pas son frère qui me contredira, n'est ce pas Itachi?

-Certainement pas, elle possède un meilleur niveau que moi à son âge, de plus elle à disposition trois bibliothèque pour se renseigné, la publique, la notre et celle des Namikaze. Et je l'ais souvent vu discuter avec Hinata. Renseigna Itachi.

-Surprenant mais ne pensez pas que seul les membres des grandes familles peuvent être des génies, Lee en est un aussi à sa manière. Il doit peut être fournir beaucoup d'effort, ce qu'il fait avec plaisir, mais il ingurgite tout mon savoir en taïjutsu très rapidement. Il a même maîtriser le fleur de lotus, je sais je n'aurais pas du lui enseigné cette technique mais il sait très bien qu'il ne peut l'utilisé sans mon accord que dans les cas les plus extrême. Répliqua Gaï

-J'ai envie de te sermonner, mais je me retiendrai, je comprends l'exaltation que l'on ressent à enseigner à des élèves doué. C'est dommage qu'aucun de mes élèves ne possède l'affinité Raiton, dit Kakashi.

-Je devine ton intention et même si je ne suis pas exactement pour je t'autorise à l'enseigner à Sasuke, je pense qu'il a des prédispositions au Raiton et ce n'est pas une technique faite pour Kaze. De toute manière je vais devoir m'occuper un peu de Saya et l'entrainer au kenjutsu. Elle n'a pas emporter son épée car elle ne la maîtrise pas encore. Mais concentrons nous sur le combat à venir pour l'instant. Termina Itachi.

En bas le combat n'avait pas encore commencé, les deux adversaires s'observait attentivement pour deviner le premier mouvement de son adversaire et tout deux restait parfaitement immobile. Soudain Lee fonça sur Saya, à une vitesse bien supérieur à celle de son combat contre Sasuke, et essaya de donner un coup vertical avec une de ses jambes mais Saya le contra instantanément avec une des ses propre jambes. Ne laissant pas le temps à Lee de continuer Saya pris appuis grâce à sa jambe sur celle de Lee et tenta d'envoyer son autre jambe vers la tête de Lee qui la contra avec son avant bras. Profitant de ses points de contact les combattants se repoussèrent l'un, l'autre et à peine touchèrent ils le sol qu'il se propulsèrent vers leur adversaires poing en avant. Les poings se rencontrèrent dans une petite onde de choc. Ne se laissant pas démonté, Saya tenta de frapper le taïjan à l'arrière du crâne en effectuant une retourné. Lee l'évita en s'abaissant et en essayant de faire une balayette à la jeune fille qui sauta en l'air et qui au moyen d'un flip frappa Lee au visage, marquant de ce fait le premier point. Le combat se poursuivit ainsi, les adversaires enchaînait les coups et les prises à une vitesse folle qui empêchait certains des moins aguerri de suivre correctement chaque phase du combat.

Rapidement il apparu que Saya était légèrement moins rapide que Lee cependant elle compensait grâce à ses yeux. Mais même si elle suivait la cadence, les coups de la jeune fille était tout de même moins puissant que ceux du jeune homme et ça elle savait qu'à force cela serait à son désavantage. Alors, profitant d'un moment d'éloignement elle composa un mudra et concentra du chakra dans ses mains et ses avants bras. Le chakra commença à s'écouler de ses membres et à peine fut il à l'air libre qu'il s'embrasa formant ainsi des gants de feu pour la jeune fille.

-Excuse moi Saya san mais je croyais que tu n'utiliserais pas le ninjutsu.

-Ce n'est pas du ninjutsu mais bien du taïjutsu mais dérivé du jukhen des Hyuga. Même toi pourrait l'apprendre malgré tes problèmes avec ton chakra.

-Surprenant et intéressant, cela explique les discutions avec Hinata, en tout cas je suis impressionné elle à atteint un niveau supérieur auquel je pensais, fit Itachi.

-C'est ingénieux, je n'avais plus entendu parler de cette pratique depuis que je suis genin, en plus cette technique ne consomme qu'un minimum de chakra. Mais comment est elle au courant pour Lee. Remarqua Gaï.

-Elle a du le deviner, elle à un certain instinct pour ça, répondit Kakashi.

Le combat avait repris de plus belle mais cette fois si le désavantage de Saya c'était mué en un désavantage pour Lee car le très léger manque de force des coups de Saya était compensé par le pouvoir calorifique du feu. De plus la technique était aussi bien offensive que défensive puisqu'il suffit de toucher les membres enflammés pour en ressentir les effets ce qui limitait les mouvements de Lee. Le ninja, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi, chercha l'appui de son maître qui lui confirma d'un signe de tête. Dés qu'il eut reçu l'approbation, Lee repoussa Saya et se percha sur les doigts de la statue en forme de mains trônant dans la salle. Mais alors qu'il portait ses mains à ses chevilles, Saya se déplaça face à la lui, le poing à quelque millimètre de son ventre.

-Je devines tes intentions et te laisse faire mais à charge de revanche, lui murmura telle à l'oreille avant de se redéplacer en position de garde au centre de l'arène.

-Ma petite sœur à découvert le plus grand point faible de Lee, il a un trop grand sens de l'honneur. Elle par contre c'est son orgueil qui la perdra, même Naruto n'aurait pas laisser passer cette chance si ça aurait été un possible désavantage. Commenta Itachi à ses collègues.

Sachant qu'il ne serait pas dérangé, Lee continua son mouvement et retira des poids qu'il avait aux chevilles. Quand il les lâcha, ces derniers s'écrasèrent dans un énorme fracas en soulevant un nuage de poussière et creusèrent un renfoncement dans le sol de cinq centimètre de profondeur. Quand il repassa à l'attaque sa vitesse était le double voir le triple de celle d'avant, surprenant tout le monde et particulièrement Saya qui même si elle si attendait ne pensait pas cette augmentation de vitesse aussi importante. Au début elle arrivait tant bien que mal à contrer les coups mais rapidement elle se fut déborder et encaissa une déferlante d'impact qui le projetèrent au sol, dans un état de semi conscience, les flammes de ses avants bras pratiquement éteinte. Tandis que Hayate se rapprochait de Saya pour constater son état, Lee gardait une garde défensive, surveillant attentivement les flammes sur son adversaire qui ne voulaient pas s'éteindre. Soudainement les gants incandescents se rallumèrent de plus belle et Saya se releva péniblement et riant et en titubant.

-Ah ha ha ha, j'avoue avoir été imprudente. Je ne m'attendait pas à une telle démonstration, tu es vraiment un maître du taïjutsu Lee. Combien pesait tes poids ? Quarante, cinquante kilo par jambe ?

-Quarante cinq pour être précis !

-Je vois, c'est à peu près équivalent, murmura Saya. Lee, tu te vois du sceau utilisé par Kaze,le garçon ailé, lors de son combat ?

-Oui, même si je n'en connais pas le principe je pense qu'il a du augmenter sa vitesse d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est une très belle réalisation, son créateur doit être un grand maître du Fuinjutsu.

-Pas encore mais ça ne serait tarder, vois tu ce sceau à été créer ou plutôt réadapter par mon ami et coéquipier, le frère de Kaze, le petit blond qui nous a fait une démonstration tout à l'heure.

Lee, comme le trois quart des spectateurs, genins et sensei compris, faisait les grands yeux à cette annonce tandis que Naruto baissait la tête, rouge et embarrassé.

-C'est extraordinaire mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne le combat.

-C'était juste pour introduire le savoir faire de mon ami, fit Saya en relevant sa manche. Sais tu ce qu'es que ceci ? Demanda t'elle en lui montrant un dessin compliqué lui parcourant le poignet.

-Un tatouage, répondit naturellement le ninja.

-Pas exactement, connais tu le sceau du fardeau ?

-Oui, c'est un sceau intermédiaire qui crée du poids selon la quantité de chakra injecté dedans. Et quand on le relâche on récupère le chakra injecté en même temps que l'on est libérer du poids excédentaire. Répondit doctement Lee. Mais attend tu veux dire que ... ?

-Exactement, mon ami à réussit une autre adaptation de ce sceau et l'a intégré à ce tatouage qui a été effectuer par mon autre ami et coéquipier. J'en ai un à chaque poignet, à chaque cheville et un dans le dos.

Ils ont la même fonctionnalité que le sceau du fardeau à la différence qu'il prélève d'eux même une quantité précise de chakra, entre un et trois pour cent. Ce qui fait que le poids que je porte se renouvelle graduellement en fonction de ma puissance. Actuellement je suis à peu près à quinze kilo pour les poignet, vingt pour les cheville et trente pour le tronc. Haku en possède également, malheureusement Naruto ne peut se les appliquer à lui même, la charge serait trop importante.

A nouveau tout le monde fit les yeux rond en regardant Haku et Naruto. Tenten capta le regard de Haku en se demandant comment il avait pu bouger si lestement si cela était vrai. Haku lui souri avec gentillesse et lui montra un de ses tatouages pour confirmer les dire. Naruto lui était réellement rouge et tentait d'échapper aux regards, surtout à ceux de son père et de son sensei qui était un mélange de fierté, de surprise et d'une pointe de reproche d'avoir fait cela secrètement. Sasuke lui regardait fixement les combattants en serrant la barre de la balustrade tellement fort que cette dernière commençait à se déformer et que du sang commençait à s'écouler de ses mains. En lui se mêlait frustration et jalousie. Frustration de se rendre compte que Lee l'avait battu en utilisant même pas un tiers de son potentiel. Jalousie envers sa sœur qui, il l'avait compris pouvait aller aussi vite que le taïjan et jalousie envers Naruto qui ne cessait de dévoiler de nouveau potentiel.

-Nîmpo, libération du fardeau, cria Saya.

Les flammes de Saya doublèrent de hauteur avant de revenir à leur grandeur initial mais en brulant avec une plus grand intensité. Saya se remit tranquillement en garde, fixant son regard sur Lee.

-Bon, si nous reprenions notre duel.

A nouveau le combat repris mais cette fois ci à une vitesse telle que la plus part des genins étaient perdus. Ils ne voyaient que les trainées laissé par les flammes de Saya, les éclair de feu créés par les impact de ses poings ou le sol se fissuré à tel ou tel endroit. Même Naruto, Haku, Néji et Tenten avait du mal à suivre les enchainements. Parmi l'assistance, seul les adultes suivaient avec passion le duel de titan qui se déroulait devant leur yeux, ébahi de voir de telle capacité chez des genins.

Le déroulement du combat ressemblait beaucoup au début de l'affrontement, à chaque coup que l'un des genins portait, l'adversaire le contrait ou l'évitait pour directement enchainer avec une contre attaque. La différence se situait que désormais la vitesse de Saya était la même que celle de Lee, ce qui faisait qu'associé à ses Sharigan et à ses poings de feu elle avait un net avantage et rapidement Lee se trouva à terre. Le jeune shinobi se releva péniblement mais une flamme de détermination et d'excitation brulait dans ses yeux, il ferma les yeux une seconde pour se concentrer et s'élança vers la jeune fille à une vitesse double de son maximum. Saya qui avait compris son intention se prépara à la parade approprié. Lee arriva sur Saya sans qu'elle ne puisse éviter et l'envoya en l'air d'un coup de pied, il sauta en l'air et commença sur la kunoïchi l'enchainement qu'il avait effectuer sur Sasuke. Bizarrement tous ses coups même celui de pied initial, avait moins d'impact que prévu et quand il attrapa la jeune fille et commença à tournoyer avec elle en se dirigeant vers le sol, cette dernière se dégagea et le projeta au lion. Les deux genins s'écrasèrent au sol et se relevèrent difficilement.

-Comment as tu fais ça ? Demanda Lee en haletant.

-Tu n'est pas le seul à connaitre la fleur de Lotus, je l'ai appris en autodidacte et j'ai élaborer son contre en me basant sur un art du combat défensif. J'ai accompagné chacun de tes mouvements cela a fortement amorti les coups, je ne m'en tire pas sans dégâts mais j'en ai moins que si tu aurais pu me l'infliger à pleine puissance. Répondit Saya de la même façon.

-Je vois, il faudra que l'on s'entraine ensemble, nous pourrions apprendre beaucoup l'un de l'autre. En tout cas je te félicite, tu sera la première personne à m'obliger à utiliser la face verso de la fleur de lotus. Je comptais l'utilisé contre mon rival mais tu t'en ai montré digne.

-Gaï, tu ne lui a tout de même pas appris ça ! S'exclama Kakashi.

-Si, car il en a les capacité. Répondit Gaï avec un sérieux inhabituel. Et ne me juge pas s'il te plaît, tu ne connais pas ce garçon aussi bien que je le connais. Il mérite de maîtriser cette technique.

-Et combien de porte peut il ouvrir ?

-Cinq !

Kakashi ne dis rien mais releva le bandeau de son Sharigan.

A la surprise générale, Saya et Lee se mirent dans la même position et se concentrèrent. Subitement un grand dégagement de puissance se fit sentir et les flammes de Saya se déployèrent telle d'immense ailes

-Nîmpo, ouverture des portes, firent Lee et Saya en même temps

-Première porte, la porte initial, commença Saya.

-Deuxième porte, la porte de la guérison continua Lee.

-Troisième porte, la porte de la vie, termina Saya.

-Quatrième porte, la porte de la douleur termina Lee et seulement Lee.

Le dégagement de puissance était telle que le sol se craquelait sous les genins et que les débris s'envolait pour exploser dans les airs. Subitement les enfants disparurent à la vue de tous ne laissant que des traces d'accélération fulgurant dur le sol. Les spectateur purent voir une onde de choc, une deuxième et enfin une troisième avant que les combattants ne réapparaissent et que la tension ne disparaisse. Tout le monde regardait avec attention les adversaires figés dans leur position finale, Lee debout le bras tendu et le poing la où aurait du se trouver le visage de Saya, cette dernière légèrement accroupie en dessous du bras, son propre poing profondément enfoncé dans l'estomac de son opposant. Subitement les adversaires s'écroulèrent au sol, Lee sur le dos incapable de bouger et Saya sur les genoux visiblement exténuée.

-Impressionnant, je ne pensais pas que tu maîtrisait également cette technique.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai appris la fleur de lotus en autodidacte, il est normal que j'apprenne cette partie également. Mais je ne sais ouvrir que trois porte et je ne compte l'apprendre que jusqu'à cinq, si je n'avais pas eut mes yeux ou si tu avait ouvert une porte supplémentaire, tu aurais triomphé.

-Si j'avais su, en tout cas toi ainsi que tout tes coéquipiers faites partie de mes rivaux désormais, je reprendrai l'entrainement deux fois plus dur pour un jour vous battre. Et félicitation tu as gagné, examinateur j'ai perdu.

Le combat se conclu ainsi sur la victoire de Saya pendant que les senseis portaient leur disciple respectif vers leur coéquipiers.


End file.
